A Second Chance
by Admiradora1
Summary: Eric and Sookie meet in NYC and they both made decisions that endangered their love and their future. But faith and destiny always have their way to bring wrong to right. Will faith and destiny be on our favorite couple side? All human story. M for later.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there!

This is my first fanfiction. After reading dozens or maybe hundreds of stories published by many talented fans/writers, finally I decided to write my own. Please take it easy on me. English is my second language and I do not have a Beta reader, so I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes. As the story goes, the chapters will get longer, I promise!

Rated M for mature content in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from SVM. The characters belong to the talented writer Charlene Harris. I just like to play with them.

My name is Sookie Stackhouse and my life has never been easy, but I have to say that I have learned and gain strength from every challenge I have encountered. Let's start with loosing my parents when I was 7 years old and I was left in the care of my grandmother with no siblings or any other relatives; knowing that when she pass I will be alone in the world. My grandmother, Adele Stackhouse was a strong woman and because of her I was able to go to college. Yes, she used a good part of her life's savings to pay my college tuition and for that and more I will be eternally thankful.

My grandmother taught me that good things do not come easy and they are not free. She raised me to appreciate everything I have and to work for it. As part of my education, as she called it; I kept a summer job in the local restaurant Merlotte's in my beloved Bon Temps, since I was 15 years old. Sam Merlott, the owner; was a great guy and up to this day he says that if I am ever in need of a job, I can come back anytime, after all I was his best waitress ever. During my first summer working there I meet one of my very best friends Tara Reynolds and her cousin Lafayette. They as me worked only during the summers as waitress and Laf cleaning the tables or washing the dishes. Then after work we would get together and just hang out by the river or go to some of the popular places where the kids of our age went.

I was never the type of girl that liked to date. I kept that very clear and never dated until I was in college. And still there I was very careful who I dated or went out with. My grandmother always told me that a lady could date but not sleep around like a easy girl. She was smart and open minded, there were no secrets between us. She is the one who suggested I should get on the pill for Christ sake! Her motto was: "It is always better prevent than lament", I guess she was right…

My years in college were fun and full of sleepless study nights. While Tara decided that college was not for her and a couple of years later right after turning 20 she got knot up by JB, Lafayette and I went to LSU. Even when we were not room mates, and he was as gay as they can be we were very close and we would hang out all the time since we studied the same mayor, ECONOMICS AND INTERNATIONAL TRADE & FINANCE at The E. J. Ourso College of Business and let me tell you, it was quite the experience.

After college at the young age of 22 I got a job in a Import/Export company in Shreveport, about 1 hour distance from Bon Temps. I kept that job long enough to save some money and get work experience to be accepted as a part time student in a MBA program. It took me 4 years to complete my MBA but it was worth every penny and every effort. To see my Grandmother's face when I got my diploma was priceless. During this time, I lived to work and study.. nothing else.. always thinking that better times where ahead of me… and boy.. how wrong I was….

A couple of months after completing my MBA at 28 years old my Grandmother died. I was at work and she had a heart attack that killed instantly. At least she did not suffer, but for me was the worst day of my life when I walked into the house and I found her in the kitchen floor.. dead... Right then I knew I was completely alone and I had to look after myself. I was in debt because I had to get students loans and there was no way I could stay in Bon Temps if I wanted to find my dream job. So I took a hard decision and sold my grandma's farm house with the firm idea of moving to wherever the wind takes me. I was sure that's what she wanted me to do "look forward, never look back" she always said….

I started job hunting and after a few weeks I got an interview for a really good job in New York City. I have never been there so the chance to be able to live in NYC was extremely exciting! So I flew in at the end of September for the interview and I was a nervous wreck.

The company I was interviewing for was NORTCOM Holdings, one of the biggest groups in the country with their hands in all kinds of business you can think of. For me a big company meant lots of professional growth opportunities so I did my best and it paid off. After 4 weeks I got a job offer that I just couldn't decline….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from SVM. The characters belong to the talented writer Charlene Harris. I just like to play with them.

CHAPTER 2

NORTCOM Holdings was founded by two very wealthy families, old money from the old world some people called them. The Northman family based in Sweden and the Compton Family based in London. Even when they were fabulously rich, both families were extremely small. The Northman's had 2 heirs, Eric and Pamela; while the Compton's had only William, or Bill as he was known and they were close as brothers.

Stockholm, Sweden sometime in November …

"Eric, it is of importance that you go to New York to take care of our interests there. I will keep working here with Pamela watching over our business. Once you get the NY office in control, you may be able to split your time here and there, but for now I need you to go as the new CEO for NORTCOM Holdings." Eric's father, Alexander Northman was a very smart and powerful man. His sole presence inspired authority and Eric would not dare question him regarding business decisions. His expertise in such matters had proven to be unmatched since he managed to almost double his family wealth in last decade; expanding their interests right and left all over the world. He was 6'3", short blonde hair, baby blue eyes and beautiful face features with an undeniable captivating presence. A very 65-year-old handsome man like the ones we get to see in the fancy adds for luxury goods for mature men.

Eric's mother, Catherine Northman was a beautiful woman. At her age of 60 she did not look a year older than 40 and she was the epitome of elegance and distinction, always dress up and perfectly coiffed. It was not surprise that Pam was a younger version of her mother. They both were natural blonds, with long hair, deep blue eyes and gorgeous faces masked in perfect skins and curvy, slim figures. There was a slight difference, Pam and Eric shared their taste in women and Pam was not quiet about it.

"Why he gets to move to NYC and I have to stay here? I have a lot more friends and contacts than Eric, he only knows a few whores there!" Pam very upset about Eric being the chosen one by the Gods, as she referred to the Boar of Directors; to be the head of the company in the States. The truth is that she was passionate about fashion and being in NY was way more practical than fly to London or France for the latest and greatest fashion lines of her favorite designers.

"Don't worry Pam, as soon as I get situated there I will bring you along to show you the ropes. After all, father is still the head of NORTCOM in Europe."

The idea of moving to NYC was exciting for him. Eric enjoyed visiting NYC because it was a fun place for the young and the rich like him. Even when moving meant long working hours during the week he was looking forward lots of fun and girls on the weekends. One thing was sure, he had never had any problem at all to get the girl he desired. He was considered the one of the most chased bachelors in Europe and the sexiest man in Sweden according to a national magazine for last 3 years.

Trying to describe Eric was not difficult, it all comes to one word: Perfection. That seems to be his middle name, that is what he was, a perfect male specimen. He was everything and more a girl could ever dream: he was tall with his 6'4" height, had a perfect hard rock muscular body, broad shoulders, small waist, muscular legs and the rumor was that he was not only extremely well endowed, but also a wonderful lover in bed. Add to all this long blond hair to his shoulders, a beautiful yet very masculine face with a pair of the most captivating baby blue eyes you have ever seen. Eyes that the same could melt your panties than shoot you the most petrifying look if he was not happy and make you to want to crawl under a rock and disappear forever.

He was extremely handsome and no matter what he was wearing, he always looked like he was ready for a photo shoot. The girls would fall at his feet with just one of his flashing smiles. He was intimidating, possessed the sexual attraction of a nymph and a powerful presence that drips power and sex appeal wherever he goes.

But Eric was more than just eye candy. The cherry on top was that he is fabulously rich. Eric, as his father; was extremely smart in business. At 33 years old; to be the CEO of one the biggest financial corporations in the world was not a job to take slightly. It was a big job with lots of visibility from the Board of Directors and the shareholders. This meant for Eric a great opportunity to prove himself to be an accomplish business man out of his father's shadow but also it meant that he would have to be very careful with his private life. His days as a public playboy were over and he needed to be more discreet with his sexual escapades that were very well known.

"Father, just tell me when do you need me there and I will make the proper arrangements. For now I have my hands full here and I will need some time to leave our business in order for Pam to manage."

"Good. I am glad that you agree to go. I was actually expecting some resistance since you seem to enjoy you life here. You know Eric, you are the heir of this family and you have the responsibility to ensure the continuation of the Northman name since here your sister seems incline to deny us the joy of grandchildren. So this is the first step of you becoming the man I want you to be. Solidify your presence and power in the States, and then work in your private life, we will find the perfect wife for you and then you can fulfill your responsibility with our linage, give us many grandchildren my son. Your mother would love that."

_W.T.F. In your dreams father… I have agree to go to the States so I can out of the short leash and to grow.. yes… but I did not sign anything about a wife and kids! I am young and a player… keep dreaming grandpa… keep dreaming…_

Oo00ooO Oo00ooO Oo00ooO

Second week in January…

"Mister Northman, I have Mister Compton on the line for you." Eric's secretary called through the interphone.

"Transfer the call please"

"Billy boy! How are you doing? Ready to move to New York?"

Bill Compton was the son of the Northman's business partners. William Compton Sr. had been dead for over 5 years and Bill's mother, Isabel Compton took over their side of the business always keeping Bill close to her, grooming him to take over her as soon as he was ready.

Despite being English, Bill had a very warm personality. He was very close to his mother, they had a great relationship almost like old friends. Bill had his mother personality. He was very chatty, friendly and had an easy way with the girls. Just like Eric, Bill was candy for the eye. He was 5'10" ft tall, dark short hair, and a handsome face with beautiful blue eyes. His skin was very fair and he was very well built. Muscular arms and legs, broad shoulders and small waist; just like Eric but in a smaller version. It did not mean that he was not as lucky with the ladies as Eric was. They both were players, and share girls many times over the years.

Eric and bill were the same age. They grown up in different countries as kids, but when they were about 8 their parents shipped them out to Ludgrove School in London a boarding school for the most privileged. Then they were admitted into Eton College, a British independent school for boys aged 13 to 18 located in Eton, near Windsor. With the years they became best friends and accomplices in their good and bad deeds. They went to different college and Master degrees but they kept in touch trough the years. Now, it seems like they would be together again, relocating to NYC working together to manage and control the extension of their company in the States.

"Hello to you! How you been Eric? It has been a while.. when was the last time I saw you? Oh! yeah.. I remember… you left me drunk in a Club, left with the blond and the brunette to have some fun in my hotel room, in my bed, to leave them there after your had your way and went to your room for a good night sleep in your clean bed … yeah… it has been a while you asshole!, Hahahahahaha"

"Hahahahaha Come on Bill, it was fun! I paid your hotel bill didn't I? I'll tell you what, once we are in NYC I will make it up to you. You will not regret it."

"Ha! Yeah right… Anyway… I call you to say hello and because I am in need of a favor. I know your apartment is ready, but the firm that is taking care of the remodeling of mine came across with some structural issues and the delivery has been delayed for a few weeks. I was wondering if I could stay with you while my place is finished. You know we will be living just a couple of blocks apart."

"Come on Bill, you do not need to ask. You know my home is your home and of course you can stay with me."

"Thanks Eric. Well I guess I will see you in NYC in a couple of weeks. You are leaving this weekend right?"

"Yes, I am. I'll have my assistant to send you the address and a driver to get you at the airport."

"Very well Eric, I leave you now. Take care and have a safe trip."

"Thanks Bill. You too."

Oo00ooO Oo00ooO Oo00ooO

EPOV

2 weeks later…

"Octavia, please do not forget to send the driver to the airport for Mister Compton. By the way, is his office ready?"

"Yes sir, Mister Compton office is ready and the driver is scheduled and on time"

"Good. I am leaving now. I will see you tomorrow then."

"Have a good night Mister Northman."

Octavia was not what I had in mind for my assistant. I was hoping for someone looking like Adriana Lima or Erin Heartherton. Octavia was almost 45 years old and not exactly cougar material. She was good looking but the reason she was hired was for her work experience. As a new CEO and not very familiar with my surroundings, I need all the help I can get and she has been the executive assistant of another well-known CEO who just recently retired.

Besides, I need to be very careful with my new job since many of eyes are on me. The company has a very strict policy regarding personal relations between employees I decided not to screw up and keep my dick in my pants. Like the commons say: "do not shit where you eat". I really do not want to end up in the front page of the morning newspaper announcing a sexual harassment lawsuit. So having Octavia as my assistant work just perfect for me, no distractions and she is very experienced, almost like she can read my mind. She takes care of every single detail from making sure my kitchen stock with my favorite food and wine to travel with me when necessary.

As I enter my new apartment I feel at peace. It was everything I wanted for a perfect bachelor pad. White walls and the décor in red and black, simple and sleek. I have been in NYC for 2 weeks and I busy as a bee. My days are filled with all kinds of meetings and conference calls at not end. I have been having breakfast, lunch and sometime even dinner in my office. I was expecting this and I am enjoying it.

As I reach for the window I look at the incredible view I have: central park. The reason why I picked this location is because usually after work I go out for a long run to relax from the daily stress at work. _Beep beep beep "aarrgghh my cell phone ringing"…_ "Northman"

"Hi Eric, is Bill. I just landed and I am pooped."

"Oh yeah. There should be a driver waiting for you right by the luggage pick up area. He will have a sign with your name on it. I will see you here soon."

"Ok. Great. Thanks and see you then".

About 30 to 40 minutes later the doorbell of his apartment rings… _Wow, time fly by and I guess Bill is here already_… "Billy boy! How nice to see you! Please come on in." Bill is at the door of Eric's apartment with 2 pieces of luggage and his portfolio. It is already 8 pm.

"Hey Eric, Thank you for letting me stay."

"No problem Bill, how was your flight?"

"Uneventful. The flight attendant was hot and keep flirting with me, but I was too tired to giver a chance to join me in the restroom, hahahahahaha"

"Yeah.. I remember the time when you joined the High mile club, hahahahaha. Oh boy.. those were good times. Anyway. How is your mother, Isabel, how is she doing?"

"My mom is great, you know. A bit sad that I an far from her but happy for me. This is a good opportunity to expand my horizons in other ways than the female variety that the States have to offer! Hahahahahaha"

"Bill you do not change do you?"

"No.. neither do you! I am tired and hungry. What do you think if we got something to eat? Did you have dinner already?"

"No, not at all. Actually I was planning in having dinner with you. I figured that with the time difference you would be a bit hungry and very tired. So let's keep going, to come back soon for you to rest. Tomorrow will be a long day for us."

They went on to have dinner and chat about their families and old acquaintances, Tomorrow would be in deed a long day full of surprises for both of them….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from SVM. The characters belong to the talented writer Charlene Harris. I just like to play with them.

CHAPTER 3

SPOV

Since Gran died I made many significant changes in my life. I missed her terribly. I was very sad to sell her home, but it was necessary. With me gone from Bon Temps there was nobody to take care of the house and I would hate to see it decay without anyone living in it. I accepted the job offer from NORTCOM as a Cost Analyst in the Finance Planning and Analysis Department working for Alcide Herveaux. I presented my two week notice at my old job in Shreveport. I move to NYC with 2 luggage bags and my laptop. I placed in storage only the most beloved things from my Gran's home. The rest of the furniture I gave away. It was not in great shape and it made me feel good to know that the furniture went to good homes where they were needed.

I arrived in NYC the Monday before her first day for work and stayed in a hotel for a week paying a special corporate rate for NORTCOM while trying to find an apartment. The next day Hayley Barns, a relocation agent who would be helping her to move into an apartment as soon as possible, contacted her.

"Hello?"

"Hi Miss Stackhouse. This is Hayley Barns from NORTCOM I will be your liason for all your needs during your relocation. Welcome to NORTCOM"

"Thank you Hayley, please call me Sookie!"

"OK. Sookie I would like to meet you today. I already ave some apartments that may interest you. We can go through the listings and set up the interviews with the listing agents for you to see them."

"That sounds wonderful. What time and where?"

"There is a restaurant a couple of blocks from the office called PASTELLO, can you meet me there at 12 noon?"

"Sure, I will see you there. Thank you Hayley. Bye"

Hayley was a very nice girl. My guess is that she was around my age, blond like me but with straight hair. Lean, curvy body and with a fun sense of humor.

Our meeting went smooth. I really liked Hayley and I would like to be her friend since I'm new to the city. I decided to look at 3 apartments that were fairy close and within my price range. With my new job I was making almost the double my last salary had full benefits. It was really my dream job in a dream city. Yes.. I was on cloud nine…

By the end of the week I moved into a one-bedroom studio about 30 minutes from the office traveling by subway. Since it was a very small place I didn't need much furniture. The moving company brought what I had in storage from Gran's house and I added a few new pieces. I was at home.

The Sunday before my first day of work I meet my neighbor. My Gran raised me to be polite and in this city, it probably was a good idea to get to know who your neighbors are. So I went ahead and knocked on the door of the apartment on my left.

"Hi, I am Sookie Stackhouse and I just moved in next door."

"Well hello Sookie I am Amelia Broadway, please come on in."

"Thank you Amelia."

"Please sit. So Sookie what's your story, what brings you to NYC?"

"Well I just moved from Shreveport, Louisiana a week ago. I got a new job at NORTCOM and just rented the studio next door."

"Really? That is so funny! I am from New Orleans. I moved here about a year ago with work. I work in for Sotheby's as a buyer. What do you do for NORTCOM?"

"I am a Cost Analyst. I love numbers, hahahahaha"

"That is great!. So Sookie, do you have any friends here?

"No. I don't know anybody. Let's say that I'm really am on my own. My parents died when I was little, I have no siblings and my Grandmother died a few months ago. So no. I have no friends in the city or family back in Louisiana." At this point I was really sinking into my new reality. I was really alone and I started to open my heart to a perfect stranger.

"Oh Sookie, I am so sorry. Please don't cry. You are not alone. I was pretty much like you. New to the city and with no friends. I understand what you are going thru and you are not alone. I am here."

"Thank you Amelia, you are very nice".

And that was the beginning of a great friendship. Amelia became pretty much my best friend in the city. She was tall, brunette an very pretty. She showed me the nightlife and I was having fun like never before. I met a lot of guys, but never brought anybody home or went with anybody to their place. I just enjoyed going out to dance with Amelia and friends or have a nice dinner. That's it.

At work everything was great. I made some friends and Hayley was a lot of help. We started to have lunch together at the corporate cafeteria in the first level of the NORTCOM building. Hayley and Amelia met during a girl's sleepover I organized at my place and we had a blast.

My boss Alcide was a great guy. Very polite and smart. He was also married and had a baby girl with his wife Maria. Everything seemed to be in its right place, except for the weather. As the weeks went by, Thanksgiving, Christmas and new years parties and celebrations passed time started to slow. I kept thinking of Gran, but Amelia or Hayley were always with me taking my mind out of my sad memories. I was just going crazy to get some sun after a couple of months of non stop cold weather. I missed so much the warm weather of Louisiana!

Oo00ooO Oo00ooO Oo00ooO

BPOV

It was February 1st and it was a Wednesday. Bill overslept as expected since he was jet-lagged from his trip. To adjust to the NY local time would take him a few days because the 5 hr difference between NYC and London. He needed to be at the office early to get settled and take care of important matters to be discussed during the Board of Directors meeting the coming Friday.

The alarm clock was buzzing right in his ears and still he was sound slept. Until something remote in his head started to pound on his ears at the sound of the buzz. Bill opened his eyes and still seeing blurry was able to identify the three glowing digits in front of him 7:05 AM. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" It's late! I overslept!" He had a 7:30 am meeting in Eric's office to meet his staff.

Bill jumped like a spring to the shower. He was in such a hurry that his usual 20 minutes shower was done in a 5 minute record time. No coffee or breakfast. He was out of the door by 7:20 and somehow upset that Eric was already gone and did not wake him up. Not that Eric had to, but Bill considered an attention knowing how important the meeting was. "I am going to fucking kill Eric!"

Bill was in such a hurry that he ignored the black car and the uniformed driver on front of the building and ran outside screaming "Taxi, taxi!" Bill seemed frustrated and was screaming like a maniac flipping his arms in the air while holding his portfolio between his legs. The driver approach him "Mr. Compton?"

"Yes?"

"I am Tray Dawson, your driver. Please come this way, I will take you to your office"

"Oh, thank you Tray, it is nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Sir."

"So Tray, how far are we from the office?"

"About 15 minutes, with no traffic. When there is traffic it can take us an hour or more. Mr. Northman already learned that and sometimes he just walks from the office to his apartment. He says it helps him to clear his mind".

"So do you pick up Eric every morning?

"Just during his first week. Last Monday he got a car, a red Corvette; so now he drives to work. NORTCOM building has an adjacent building designed as a parking lot. You have a designated parking space in the lower lever, right in front of the elevator that will take you straight to the floor where your office is located."

"Good. It seems like it is very convenient. So if you do not pick up us in the morning what do you do?"

"I run errands for the office and drive around guests or other executives. I do whatever is needed Sir."

Time went by fast and by the time he realized they were in front of the NORTCOM office building. Tray got our of the car and open the door for Bill.

"Thanks Tray. I will contact you if I need you."

"Yes Sir. Your assistant, Miss Arlene has my number. She will contact me if you need anything. Have a good day Mr. Compton."

With that, Bill turned around and started to walk toward the impressive building. The Headquarters for NORTCOM were nestled in a 75-story modern looking building right in the midtown on Manhattan.

As he entered he was welcomed with cool air and a line of security scanners just like in the airport. He noticed that the employees had a card that they would show to the security guard and just kept going. Since it was his first day at work and he did not had his card, he went to form in the line and placed his portfolio in the band going trough security as any other visitor. Nobody would have suspected who he was and he enjoyed that he was just one more person in the building without the attention and having 5 people around him asking to sign papers and telling him, reminding him of a long list of issues pending.

As he was in the line he looked at his watch and realized that he had only 5 min. to get to Eric's office. As he force his steps faster, his phone rang and between trying to pick up the phone and carrying his portfolio and trying to figure out which way to go he just kept walking without looking where he was really going until he hit something or somebody and heard a loud thud.

Bill's phone felt out of his hand, as well his portfolio and he found himself startled from the encounter. He looked down at the girl that was already trying to pick up her papers and her purse. Before even trying to pick up his cell phone and his portfolio he tried to help her. But he was not the only one, another four guys came to her rescue. Everyone of them was picking up pieces of paper from the floor giving them back to her staring at the thankful blue eyes underneath the thick black eyelashes.

She was just able to babble "Thank you" right and left and blushing profoundly. Bill finally picked up his cell phone and his portfolio and looked at her. She was blond and had beautiful big blue eyes. All of her was beautiful, she was around 5'6", a bit shorter than him but very curvy and hot as hell.

Bill was so in awe of her that he could just whisper, "I am so sorry, please forgive my stupidity."

"Oh, it is ok. Don't worry. Nobody got hurt."

As she turned to walk toward the elevator; Bill walked right behind her, until she was standing in front of the elevator doors. He stood right next to always looking at her, _no, let me correct…_ staring at her until he snapped out of this day dream and clearing his throat he introduced himself.

"Please, allow me to introduce myself and apologize one more time. I am William Compton. Today is my first day here and I was completely lost when I bumped into you. I am very sorry Miss?"

"Well Mr. Compton…." Bill interrupted her "Please call me Bill".

She smiled and said, "well Bill, it is very nice to meet you, I am Susana Stackhouse and you can call me Sookie. Welcome to NORTCOM. What department are you working for?"

"I work with Eric Northman, our Chief Executive Officer. I am the new COO - Chief Operating Officer"

Sookie was familiar with Eric's name. He was the new CEO, but there hadn't been a formal presentation until Friday when the Board of Directors was completely assembled in NY. Nobody really knew the guy except his name and that he was obviously part owner of the company. She knew the same as everyone else. That he just arrived from Sweden. Eric Northman was a complete mystery.

"Then I am pretty sure you need to take the elevator in the far right. That is the one that goes all way up to the 74th floor. Where the Senior Executive's Offices are located."

Bill felt amused and a bit embarrassed. But more than anything he felt in cloud nine smelling the sweet fragrance of flowers and vanilla coming from Sookie. "Thank you Sookie. I was not aware that there were different elevators depending the floor you we are going to."

"The building is huge and it would be good for you if you have someone of Human Resources to give you a tour so you get to know your way around".

"Yes I think that is a great idea. I…." In that very moment the bell for Sookie's elevator rang cutting Bill's sentence. "Oh. Here it is... Have a great first day Bill. It was very nice meeting you." And with that, Sookie stepped into the elevator pushing the button to her office on the 19th floor.

Bill stared at her one more time while the elevator door closed right in his face. He finally gained control over his body and moved to the elevator in the far right as Sookie indicated. He looked one more time to his watch realizing that he was 5 minutes late already. _Fuck... Oh well... better late than never… beside this was the best 10 minutes of my life.. Worth every second to be late... hell... I would be late everyday if I get to see her or talk to her again…Sookie… I even like her name… Sookie… _and with that the elevator bell rang one more time and he stepped in ready to start his first day at work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from SVM. The characters belong to the talented writer Charlene Harris. I just like to play with them.

Previously in A Second Chance

Bill stared at her one more time while the elevator door closed right in his face. He finally gained control over his body and moved to the elevator in the far right as Sookie indicated. He looked one more time to his watch realizing that he was 5 minutes late already. _Fuck... Oh well... better late than never… beside these was were the best 10 minutes of my life.. Worth every second to be late... hell... I would be late everyday if I get to see her or talk to her again…Sookie… I even like her name… Sookie… _and with that the elevator bell rang one more time and he stepped in ready to start his first day at work.

CHAPTER 4

SPOV

It was Wednesday morning and I started the routine I had been following for the last months. Get up, take a quick shower, dry and do my hair. Today I decided to let my hair loose in soft curls. I applied slight bit of make up and some soft perfume. I slid in my pencil skirt and dress shirt, which is typical office attire for NYC. The only thing I hate is to walk in high heels in the snow. Good thing my apartment is not far from the subway station. I wasn't running late but close. Alcide, my boss; has been very busy putting together a forecast for the Board of Directors meeting this Friday and I have been running analyses right and left. I know I am going to be swamp with work until the very last moment.

I get onto the subway and as the car starts to move my mind drifts to Bon Temps. I miss my Gran and her cooking. I lost some weight right after she died but I recovered them as soon as I moved here. I have been able to keep myself active after work. I joined a gym with my friend Amelia and the exercise helps me to clear my head.

So about 30 minutes later I made it to NORTCOM and as I walked toward the elevator speeding my pace in my fuck me heels; a guy out of nowhere bumps into me. My portfolio fell open onto the floor, and my pile of paperwork flew all over the place. I was so worried about picking them and getting them in order and into my office, I didn't notice all the looks I got from the people around me. As I scrambled to gather my paperwork, I felt a strong hand holding my forearm. I raised my eyes to see a pair or blue eyes staring at me and his face in shock, probably for the mess of papers. He could just muster something about being stupid. I just brushed it off saying, "Oh, it is ok. Don't worry. Nobody got hurt". Right, nobody but me, no only I am on a tight schedule but I have extra work to do thanks to this guy! So I just picked up the paperwork and hurried into the elevator. The guy followed me and introduced himself as Bill Compton. And to my surprise, he is the new COO! He was handsome and polite, but still, as soon as I knew who he was I felt a bit intimidated. We had a small chat and thankfully the doorbell of the elevator rang and I was able to move on. I got to my office and it took me about 20 minutes to get everything in order for the start of my day.

Oo00ooO Oo00ooO Oo00ooO

BPOV

I got to Eric's office and his staff was already there. As soon as I opened the door I felt all eyes on me and I just walked into the room fresh as a cucumber with nothing more than the intention to finish this meeting as soon as possible, go to my office and figure out a way to find Sookie.

"Good morning everybody. Before we start this meeting I want to introduce you our new COO, Mr. William Compton". Eric wasted no time in introducing me and everybody looked at me and nodded or said "Welcome".

"Thank you Eric. Hello everybody, as Eric said I am the new COO for NORTCOM and you can call me Bill. William was my father. I am looking forward to working with all of you. With that, this let's start our meeting."

The meeting went on and on over different issues and by the time we were done it was around 11:30 am.

"You were late. What happened to you? It is not usual that you are late." Eric asked me.

"I woke up late. I am still jet-lagged. But I am happy I was late".

"And why is that? You know that is not a good first impression with the CEO, hahahaha".

"As I was walking towards the elevators I bumped into the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Yes Bill I think I have heard something like that quiet a few times, hahahahaha!"

"I am serious Eric, she is stunning and has the most beautiful skin, eyes, voice, hair.." Eric just interrupted me with a healthy laugh and said, "Let's go to get lunch before it gets too late. I have a meeting right at 1 pm. Then you can tell me everything about your Wonder Woman".

As we were leaving the elevator, I saw Sookie walk by with another blond girl. I started walking toward her, at the same time Eric barked at me "Hey, where are you going?".

"That's her, Sookie. Come on! I want to talk to her".

I followed her across the hall and into the cafeteria. She and her friend walked right into the line to get lunch and I had to try to get inline behind them. A pair of guys cut in front of us. I was ignoring Eric, until he grabbed my arm and said, "What the fuck are you doing? What are we doing here? Let's go to eat and then you can come back and chase some tail".

By the time he was done barking at me, Sookie was already seated at a table and I grabbed whatever they had and walked towards her with my tray. Eric was throwing a fit and just followed me. I stood in front of Sookie and her blond friend and said "Hello Sookie! What a coincidence to find you here". She looked at me "Oh. Hi Bill. This is my friend Ginger, we work together in Finance".

"I see, a pleasure Ginger. Forgive my manners, this is Eric Northman." But fucking Eric is looking everywhere but at the girls. "Eric, Eric!" Finally he turned and says "Yes, Sorry".

"Eric, this is Sookie Stackhouse and Ginger" Eric didn't respond, just looked at them and nodded.

Sookie turned her eyes to Eric and said "Nice to meet you Mr. Northman" while extending her hand. Eric did not even bother to take it, he was holding his food tray with two hands and his knuckles were white of the pressure he was using to hold to it. I noticed Sookie was very embarrassed by Eric's behavior and Ginger kept looking from Eric to Sookie back and forth.

Suddenly I remembered why I was here and I asked them "Can we join you for lunch?".

"Sure, please sit." Sookie said with that melodious voice of hers.

"So you work in Finance. What is it that you do?" I asked them.

"We are Cost Analysts" Sookie responded staring at her food.

"Who do you work for?"

"Alcide Herveraoux" Ginger said.

" I have not had the pleasure to meet him" I told them.

And as the talk developed, we chatted about the city and how different was from London, and the differences in the language, etc. As I pushed for some more personal information from Sookie, she would respond with a question about the city or my job. I just chewed a bit of the ham sandwich I got and I noticed that Eric hadn't touched his food and he was just looking at girls. For a player like Eric this was very odd. He had not made a sound and I can tell he was extremely uncomfortable. Sookie must have been feeling this way too, because she started to shift non-stop in her seat and play with her fork.

Suddenly she directed a question to Eric. "Mr. Northman, how do you like NYC, is it very different from Sweden?".

Eric took his time to answer not taking his eyes off off Sookie. "It's different in certain ways, the weather and winter is pretty much the same, but there are new things in this city that make it certainly _very_ interesting and new… to me".

At that moment I looked at my watch and it was 1 o'clock. "Eric it is 1 pm I think we must to get going".

"Yes, of course".

"Sookie, Ginger, it was nice to see you. Maybe I will see you tomorrow here for lunch.. again".

"Um.. Yeah.. Sure.. Bye Bill.. goodbye Mr. Northman".

"Goodbye Miss. Stackhouse, Ginger".

As soon as we here out of the cafeteria I turned to Eric "What the fuck was that? You where plain rude!" and before I could keep bitching at him, Eric turned to me while shooting me an ice look said "Shut the fuck up Compton. You ruined my lunch". Then he kept walked to the elevators in silence. I have no idea what was the matter with him, but I was happy I got to talk to Sookie.

Oo00ooO Oo00ooO Oo00ooO

SPOV

Where do I start? Eric Northman is the most obnoxious, arrogant, jerk in the world and I hate that I have to say that he is also the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on….. Shit!. I know… nothing is perfect... He, can not be perfect.

As we were setting in the cafeteria ready to eat, Bill, the guy that I just meet this morning, appeared out of nowhere and he started talking to us. I have no idea what he was saying because my eyes and all my other senses are focus in the guy behind him. He was tall, blond and smocking hot. The guy in questions turned to see us and Oh My God, I stopped breathing… our eyes locked and I was done.. I was wondering how it would feel to be touched and kissed by a guy like him.. mmmmm.. but Bill woke me up from my day dream when he said "…Forgive my manners, this is Eric Northman." Eric Northman?. OMG.. Eric fucking Northman!

Yes, the new CEO. So politely I extended my hand saying "Nice to meet you Mr. Northman" and the jerk did not shake my hand. I felt so embarrassed and mad at the same time. I wanted to get up and leave, but my manners prevailed and I stayed put. Eric just looked at me and nodded, just nodded! He is so arrogant!. He probably thinks he is too good to be polite to an employee like me? I turned to see Bill and decided to ignore Eric as he ignored me. Funny, after that he was just looking.. not.. not looking… more like staring at me. I felt his gaze boring holes in me. He did not speak a single word, nor touch his food. Maybe it is below him to share a meal with the employees. The only thing I know is that he is as much as a jerk as he is the most handsome man I have ever seen. My stomach was a mess, I felt knots and the pressure on the top of my belly from being upset and nervous. I could tell Ginger noticed the tension on the table because she just kept looking at Eric and me. I was very quiet which is not usual. Meanwhile Bill kept talking and asking questions. I kept responding with more questions so he would be talking while I stayed quiet. I wasn't really listening, but feeling Eric's gaze and counting the minutes to leave. I wasn't even hungry at that point.

So finally, Bill reminded all of us that it is 1 o'clock and lunch time was over. Eric got up as if he was a spring and Bill followed right after him. Bill said goodbye, and Eric dry as a toast just said "Goodbye Miss. Stackhouse, Ginger" and turned around and left. W.T.F.! He called Ginger by her name but he gets too formal with me calling me by my last name? This time I did not bother to respond or even nod. Hell, I did not even look at him!. Definitely, Eric Northman is not my cup of tea.

Oo00ooO Oo00ooO Oo00ooO

EPOV

I thought I had seen it all. I was wrong. When Bill dragged me into the cafeteria I was just annoyed that we were there to chase one of his conquests.

I was looking at my surroundings, and it was the first time since my years in college that I set foot in cafeteria, let alone the cafeteria of NORTCOM. Then he called my attention to introduce me to the girl and when I saw her my being was in shock. She was beautiful, exquisite and with an air of innocence that I just couldn't resist. Wait, what the fuck I am saying?… I am Eric Northman… I have dozens of woman ogling me, searching for a minimal sign of my attention! And I am here talking about a girl I just met? No.. no woman has EVER left an impression like this on me.. Damn it! Sookie…oh God..she was beautiful..

Not only beautiful, she was perfect. Blond long curly hair, big blue eyes, a darker shade that mine, she had big breasts that seems ready to burst out of her dress shirt. Fuck., I get turned on with the whole sexy office get up and she looked good enough to eat. I couldn't take my eyes off her full lips, pink and luscious…. I couldn't avoid to wonder how they would look around my hard cock… Oh shit!.. I am getting hard… keep it together Northman, you are behaving like a fucking teenager!

So in order to compose myself I just stayed quiet but I failed miserably trying to keep my eyes off her. My brain was shut down, not listening to the conversation. I was admiring the movement of her hands, watching her chest to raise with every breath, observing how she wrapped her lips around the fork when she ate. I was enjoying her smile that flashed perfect white teeth. And, watching her lick her lips so often was amazing! The only thing I needed was Sookie moaning with every mouthful and then I would have come right in my pants like a freaking teen.

Fortunately for me, Bill reminded us that lunch was over. I got up as soon as I could to leave. I really needed some relief! So I said my goodbyes and left. Fucking Bill! Now what I am going to do?. I like Sookie, just like him… maybe I should call dibs…

Oo00ooO Oo00ooO Oo00ooO

SPOV

It's been two weeks since the lunch fiasco. Bill tries to talk to me all the time. I was starting to feel like he was stalking me. I mean, he is cute and polite and rich and… he is not the guy that occupies my thoughts day and night…

I have not been able to get Eric Northman out of my mind. Maybe it is the way he behaved that he pissed me off so much that I can't stop thinking about him. But why do I lie to myself?. _Come Stackhouse, get your head out of the shit hole and accept that the guy is drop dead gorgeous and you like him_…

I have to say that my feelings are kind of being encouraged by a small detail. I have never seen him in the office before that day but now I see him almost every day in the hall. As soon as I walk in, he is there right by the elevator, but as soon as he sees me he takes the elevator to his office. I like to think that he waits for me to go.

This morning something let me know that I was right. As I walked to the elevator I saw Eric and then someone sneaked up behind me and said "Hi Sookie!"

I recognize that English accent immediately and I turned around and said "Hi Bill, Good morning", but my voice didn't show much excitement.

"I just wanted to let you know that I will be out of town for the next two weeks. I was wondering if after I come back you would like to have tea or coffee with me? You know, just to talk. That is if you want to of course."

The whole time we were talking I kept an eye on Eric. Instead getting in the elevator as soon as he saw me, he just hung around there, right by the elevator doors. I told Bill "OK. Why don't you call me once you are back and then we can decide?" I am not sure I want to go out with him for 3 reasons. The first is because I don't like him the way I suspect he likes me. Second is because I like Eric and I feel I would be wasting Bill's time. And, third is because he is the fucking COO and the last thing I need is people at the office gossiping about me going out with the second biggest boss of the company. Or any boss of the company for that matter!

"Yes, that sounds great". He said and I could see a spark in his blue eyes.

"Ok. See you Bill" In that moment my elevator was there and as I turned to get in, I saw Eric's eyes lock on me and his face was not a happy one.

Oo00ooO Oo00ooO Oo00ooO

EPOV

These past 2 weeks have been hell for me. I keep thinking of Sookie and I cannot bring myself to go and see her in her office. I have no fucking reason to show up there! I don't want to go to the cafeteria since I know we would not be alone and she is probably having lunch with a friend. And forget about showing up at her apartment, even when I know perfectly well where she lives. I have driven by almost every day at night after work. You are probably saying I am a stalker.. YES I am, we are in America… sue me!

I figured out a way to see her everyday without being noticed by anybody but her. I think… I usually get there a few minutes before she comes in through the front door of the building. I park my car on the first level, and I take stairs to the hall, then I pretend to speak on the phone or I actually take a call while waiting for her. Once I see her, once I get a glimpse of her, once I see her hips and her hair move in harmonic waves and basically once our eyes lock for a few seconds I take my leave.

But today was different, as I saw her coming in, fucking Bill surprised her and started to talk to her. I was seeing red! How dare he get that close to her. He has been quiet about Sookie. He has not made any comment about her and I have not asked because I really did not want to know if they have been going out. I hope they haven't, I am guessing from the way Sookie looked at me. I lingered long enough to keep an eye on the action while I held my phone to my ear. Finally I saw Bill leave her and walk towards me. I pretended to hang up and I said "Hi Billy boy. How are you this morning?"

"Good. I am dreading my trip to London. "

"London? Are you leaving? When?" Yessss! I have to give thanks to the gods for this, I thought!

"I am leaving tomorrow Saturday. Don't you remember? I still hold the seat for the board of directors in Sweden and my mother needs me to be present, plus I have some other matters to take care of and I will be gone for two weeks. By the way, My apartment will be ready next week. My secretary will arrange for my few things to be picked up and moved into my place."

"Oh, sure. Who is taking care of your matters here?"

"Victor Madden is. But ,I will be in contact everyday if an emergency comes up."

"OK. Well have a good trip." I really hope you don't have to come back! Please stay over there at least until I can get close to Sookie, because once that happens, Bill, you will not see even her shadow! She will be mine, WTF! she is mine already!.

Oo00ooO Oo00ooO Oo00ooO

SPOV

It was almost 5:30 pm on Friday and it was pouring rain outside. I love rain but not cold rain. I can't wait to get home, take a hot bath and relax with a nice glass of red wine while I listen to some of my favorite tunes. Aaaawwwww

I got down stairs, opened my umbrella to cover from the rain and started to walk to the subway station when the worst thing possible happens! A fucking cab goes by flying and splashes me with cold dirty water and I am soaked! "AAAARRRRGGGGGG I fucking hate NYC!" I was so mad that I wanted to cry! I started to cry! And as I started to move after my shock, something else happened…

"Sookie? Are you okay?" Eric Northman rolled down the windows of his flashy corvette while staring at me.

"Do I look like I am OK?" I snapped at him. I saw the amusement on his face and a small smile starts to appear in his face. Then I felt embarrassment and in a small voice I said " I am sorry Mr. Northman, I am just very upset about getting splashed by a flying cab". He called me by my name! yay!

"I see. Please get in, let me take you home. You will get pneumonia if you go on all wet like that". And then he opened the door of the car from the inside. I stayed out for about 5 seconds and without any further thinking I jumped in the car. Once I was seated, I realized that the car was new and I started to apologize for getting the seat all wet and the hideous smell on my clothes.

"Sookie… I am sorry... May I call you Sookie?"

"Yes, Mr. Northman".

"If I call you by your name, I would like you to call me by mine, please call me Eric, just Eric."

"Ok. Eric."

"As I was saying, Sookie, don't worry about the seat. Maybe when we get to your place I can have a towel to dry it?"

"Oh Absolutely! I will dry it myself!" If the situation would be different, I mean if there wouldn't be a valid reason for him to come inside my apartment like I was soaking wet, it was fucking cold outside and he needed a towel to dry the leather seat of the brand new flashy top of the line red corvette. I would have never allowed him to come up to my place. At least, not on the first date. Did I just say date?... Fuck…

"That won't be necessary, but I appreciate the offer, Sookie". God I love how my name sound on his lips…. As we were talking I noticed that he just kept driving. The funny part was that he actually was driving in the right direction! Suddenly he asked me which way to go and I gave him directions. About 40 minutes later, we were in front of my building. He parked a few doors down and we walked as fast as we could to get inside, it was freaking cold! We took the stairs to the 4th floor. I opened my apartment door and turned on the light. "Please come in Eric".

My place was very small, but cozy. It was home to me. I noticed that he took a deep breath like savoring the smell and started to scan the four walls of my kitchen/dining/living room area. I ran to my bedroom and grabbed a towel from my bathroom, "Here's a towel for the car seat."

"Thank you Sookie. I will be right back."

"OK. I will leave the door open for you. I need to get in the shower really quick."

"Sure. Take your time. I am not going _anywhere._"

O.M.G., I thought, He is not going anywhere! OK Stackhouse,keep it together and get in the shower. And, do not get any ideas! Behave like a lady and keep your legs closed!

I jumped in the shower and I was ready in 5 minutes. Instead of my regular flannel pajamas or my ratty sweat pants, I went for a set of lounge pants and jacket. I blow-dried my hair for as long as I could until I heard my front door opening and then I put it up in a messy ponytail. I went to the living room to find Eric holding a very humid towel. "Ready? It is completely dry?" I asked him.

"Yes, don't worry".

I looked at him in the eyes and I said "Eric, thank you so much. I really appreciate that you brought me home. It would have sucked to have taken the subway being wet and all. I owe you one".

Then with a grin like a cheshire cat, he said, "Then I would like to cash in that one you owe me. Please have dinner with me tomorrow night."

Oo00ooO Oo00ooO Oo00ooO

EPOV

I think somebody must really like me because when I left work to leave the parking building, Sookie walked by right in front of me! I saw that very familiar body swaying from side to side and I couldn't avoid but to see the scene. As she was walking down the street a fucking cab goes by and splashed her! It was very funny, but after a couple of seconds I realize that is cold outside and she was soaking wet. I stoped in front of her immediately and without thinking I rolled down the window and said "Sookie? Are you okay?" Fuck! I just called her Sookie! Oh well, she better get used to it, next thing I call her will be lover. Make no mistake, She responded infuriated "Do I look like I am ok?" and I just love the look in her face. When she is mad and she looks sexier than ever. I like her feisty. mmmmm I bet she is a wild cat in bed…

I offered to take her home and she accepted it. Great! I started to drive to her apartment when I realized that she has not told me where to go. Shit! I wasn't supposed to know where she lives! So pretending not knowing where to go I asked for directions. She gave me directions and finally we get to her building.

Since she offered a towel to dry the car seat, I have the perfect excuse to go into her place. It's neat and clean. It's very small but it reflects her personality. It smells like her, of vanilla and fresh flowers. She came back with a towel and told me she was getting in the shower. Do I need to say where my mind went thinking of her body naked and wet under the hot water? I imagined water dripping off her perky nipples all way the down to her sex. Mmmmmm OK I had to go and dry the car seat before she noticed the bulge in my pants. I kept rubbing the seat while thinking of Sookie and all the things I would like to do to her in the shower…. Once I was done I came back to to her apartment and a moment after I walked in she came already showered and looked good enough to eat.

She looked at me with her big blue eyes and thanked me for bringing her home and she said "I owe you one". Oh boy, that was all I needed. I had no intention to waste this golden opportunity to see her again so I said, "Then I would like to cash in that one you owe me. Please have dinner with me tomorrow night." And with a big smile of her own she said, "OK. What time do you pick me up?"…

I can not wait until tomorrow…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from SVM. The characters belong to the talented writer Charlene Harris. I just like to play with them.

Previously in A Second Chance

She looked at me with her big blue eyes and thanked me for bringing her home and she said, "I owe you one". Oh boy, that was all I needed. I had no intention to waste this golden opportunity, to see her again so I said, "Then I would like to cash in that one you owe me. Please have dinner with me tomorrow night." And with a big smile of her own she said, "OK. What time do you pick me up?"…

I cannot wait until tomorrow…

CHAPTER 5

SPOV

As soon as Eric left, my head was spinning and my heart was pounding in my chest with excitement. He asked me out? Dear God! I sure sounded desperate when I responded within seconds and fresh as a salad "OK. What time do you pick me up?".. Shit.. He must think I am easy! I will have to prove otherwise tomorrow night. Right now my body feels tired even when my mind is racing. I need my beauty sleep if I want to look good tomorrow. Damn it.. This man really managed to get me out of my comfort zone. I am so nervous and excited about tomorrow night. It is not like a date, right? He just wants to go out because I owe him a favor and maybe he needs some company. Yes, that's what it is. Thinking about our dinner tomorrow, sleep claimed me in the warmth of my bed and my flannel pajamas.

Morning came too soon and I wake up earlier than usual and not tired at all. My body didn't ache, instead I felt excitement of the prospect of seeing Eric tonight. I had breakfast, and had so much energy that I went into a cleaning and organizing frenzy. By noon, I was completely done. I wanted to look good so I decided to have a manicure and a pedicure done, but I didn't want to go alone, so I called Amelia. We made our appointment at 2 pm and meet there.

"Sooooo Sookie who is the lucky guy?"

"How did you know there was a guy? Am I that obvious?."

"Well you are very giddy and excited and you kept rambling about how bad you need your nails done.. so I just guessed."

"OK. I am having dinner with Eric Northman."

"Excuse me?. Eric Northman as in _the jerk from the cafeteria_? The one that did not shake your hand?. The one that you said repeatedly, that you hated?. Ha! Well I guess they are right when they say that shit happens." With that Amelia gave me a smug smile.

"Yes, him. OK. OK. OK. Amelia please stop".

"And how that jerk managed to convince you to go out for dinner?."

I told her what happened yesterday. By the end of my story, Amelia was laughing so hard that she was bending over her stomach. She thought it was hilarious that I was splashed with dirty water by a flying cab. She asked all kinds of questions about Eric trying to get a better idea of him. She knows I think he is very handsome and somehow I am attracted to him. She doesn't know the dirty thoughts I have of him.. and .. how deep inside of me, I ache for his touch.. and how my lady parts vibrate thinking of him in ways that make me blush.. Oh... why do I feel this way?.

"OK. So what is the deal?" Amelia asked.

"What deal?. There is NO deal." I responded.

"Oh yes there is. He asked you out. He asked you to go out for dinner. THAT my dear Sookie, is a date. So, where is he taking you for dinner?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask. "

"How will you know how to dress then?"

"Well I guess since he is Eric Northman, I can assume that we are going to a nice restaurant and not a McDonalds. Come on Amelia!."

"OK. Do you have a sexy dress to wear?."

"Yes I have plenty of nice dresses." I responded giving her a look.

Amelia sighed and said, "No Sookie. The first date is the most important. It will determine if you see him again or not. So, you can't wear just ANY dress, you have to wear THE DRESS. Do you know what I mean?."

"Honestly no I don't. And I don't think I want to wear something too revealing, because I don't want to send him the wrong message. I am not sleeping with him tonight. I am a lady, Amelia!."

"OK. We are progressing. You are already thinking of sex!"

"Shut up! We are just having dinner like friends, and that's it. There's no more to it."

"Sookie, stop acting up and listen to me. You like the guy, yes? I think he likes you because otherwise he would have NEVER even stopped to offer you help, let alone let you ruin his new car and on top of that, take out you for dinner. Since there is an attraction, why not take a shot, and see what happens. Are you against a relationship with tall, blond and hot Eric? Please note, that I am using your own words to describe him."

"I don't know. I don't want to think about it because, if he is not interested in me that way I will feel horrible. Besides, he is the big boss. I don't think he wants to get involved with somebody that works for him."

"You don't work for him. Don't use that as an excuse. You are in need of some fun, in bed, girlfriend. "

"Amelia, you are such a whore!." I grinned at her.

"But a happy one Sookie, a very happy one."

"All right. Will you help me to get ready for my date?."

"You didn't need to ask. You know I've got your back. Eric won't even know what hit him."

We ate lunch and I listened to all the tips and advice she was giving me, for tonight's date. As soon as I came back to my apartment I took a soaking bath and Amelia went to her place to get some dresses. She insisted they would give us the _desired effect._ I finished my bath and applied a generous amount of vanilla scented lotion. I put on a sexy red lace set of bra and thong and Amelia walked in my bedroom carrying a handful of beautiful cocktail dresses. I picked an original Diane Von Furstenberg wrap dress in red silk. It was perfect! It hugged my body in all the right places not showing too much of the girls, and it was the perfect length to show off my toned and tanned legs. I complemented it with black 6" _fuck me_ pumps and a black clutch. My hair was down in soft curls and I wore very little make up. I absolutely rejected Amelia's suggestion to wear red lipstick, instead I applied just a little bit of lip-gloss. I was afraid that Eric wouldn't feel attracted to kiss me if he saw my red lips and imagined his face, neck and shirt smeared with red lipstick.. O.M.G. I just thought about the possibility of kissing him… shit.. I am in so much trouble…

"Sookie you look great! He is going to have a heart attack when he sees you. Can I stay until he comes? Please!."

"No Ames, you need to go. I don't want him to think that I need some girlfriend support to go out with him."

"OK, but I want to know everything about it!."

And as Amelia opened the door to leave, a very handsome, tall, sexy, blond guy was standing at the door. "Hello. Is Sookie home?."

0ooo00ooo0 0ooo00ooo0 0ooo00ooo0

EPOV

(Last night) As soon as Sookie closed her door of her apartment, I almost pulled a Tom Cruise jump scene from the Oprah Show right in the middle of the stairs. Yes! She agreed to go out with me. It is a date! It was past 8 p.m. and I knew Pam would be sleeping. I needed to call her tomorrow early, to get some advice on how to treat a girl like Sookie, not that every woman I went out with was a whore. The problem is that I have never dated, period. I would take them out, fuck them in a hotel room, their room, and a very few and honorable times my bedroom, and leave them to never see them again.

As I was driving to my apartment, I was thinking of what restaurant would be the appropriate place to take Sookie. Mmmmm. I'm going to call Octavia for a suggestion.

"Octavia, I am sorry to bother you this late but I need to book a reservation for dinner tomorrow night. I would like a quiet kind of romantic place. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Yes Mr. Northman. _One if by land and two if by Sea_ is one of the most romantic and quiet restaurants. I can take care of the reservations for you since I know the owner."

"Please do. A reservation for two in their best table at 8:30. Thank you Octavia. Good Night." Great. Now that I have the issue of the reservations taken care of, I can go ahead and dream about Sookie, tonight. That was just what I did.

I woke up early. I ate breakfast and went for a long run in Central Park. While running I was trying to find ways to keep Compton busy in London. After almost 2 hours I was getting hungry and know that I usually think better with my stomach full. I came back to my apartment and took a hot shower but I couldn't avoid thinking of Sookie. I got dressed, went out to grab some lunch and stopped at Proper Cloth to get a new dress shirt for tonight. I really want to look my best for her.

When I came back I called Pam. Besides being a lesbian, she was my sister, my best friend, and a source of advice when it came to women.

"Hello Pam."

"Oh, Hello brother. How is the Big Apple treating you?. I haven't heard from you in a while. I guess you have been_ busy_."

"You have no idea. I need your advice."

"Who is she?"

"She is special. Her name is Sookie and she is everything I ever wanted in a woman and nothing I have ever had."

"That is quite a description. She must come in a nice package. What is the problem Northman?"

"I like her."

"You like women. You like all kinds of women. I don't see the problem."

"That is the problem Pam. I REALLY LIKE HER. I can't stop thinking about her. I am a pussy around her. I'm hard all the time thinking about her and I haven't sleep with anybody since I meet her." All I heard was her laugh. Fucking Pamela was laughing at me!

"What the fuck Pam! I am here being honest for once about how I feel and you laugh?"

"Eric, it is just surprising that you are in love!"

"What? Who mentioned the "L" word? I just said I like her"

"No brother, what you said is "_I am falling for her_". You are falling for Sookie. Do you feel butterflies in your stomach when you think of her? When you see her?"

"What? Pam, are you serious?"

"Yes. That is what regular people say they feel when they are in love".

"I don't know if they are butterflies or not, but I am anxious and excited about seeing her. I cannot stand the thought of Bill near her."

"Bill? What does Bill have to do with this? What the fuck is going on Eric? Spill it! Now!"

So, I went on to tell her everything, in detail. "So what do you think? I asked her.

"Brother, you are fucked. You know I am not fan of sensitive shit, but this time I have to tell you to think carefully before going further with Sookie. Bill likes her, and a lot from what you said. You know he is a good guy and so are you, but don't mess around with Sookie if you are not going to stick around. You like her, you need to make sure the girl likes YOU, after that, you need to talk to Bill and face him. Don't tell him you took her from him if she is not with him. Just tell him that she has chosen you and there was never the intention of this to happen. It just happened, right?"

"Yes. It was never my intention to like her like this. I guess you are right. It just happened."

"OK. Well, try it. You have two weeks. If you still like her after that then you deal with Bill. I would be shocked if you last two weeks with her knowing your _dating _patterns."

"Thanks Pam. I've got to go."

"Let me know how it goes."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you back."

After talking to Pam, I gave it a lot of thought and I accepted that I really liked Sookie, more than any other woman I have ever liked or showed any interest in. I want to know her, and if my interest and crazy feelings are still there, then I would go further. Then and only then, will I worry about the rest... when the time comes. Right now, I have a date to get ready for.

I got dressed. I picked a light grey Armani suit with a black silk dress shirt. I needed to kill some time before picking her up. I drove around while deciding if I should buy her flowers. I decided not to because I don't want to scare her. I want to get close to her. I want her to feel comfortable with me. I want her to like me as much as I like her. WFT! Since when am I worried about scaring a woman with my affection?. Fuck.. Up to two weeks ago, the women were the ones afraid to scare ME with their affection! What is going on with me?.

I made my way to Sookie's and I am standing in front of the door, about to ring the doorbell when a attractive brunette opened the door. I say "Hi. Is Sookie home?"

"Yes she is! Hi, I am Amelia, Sookie's neighbor."

"Nice to meet you Amelia. I am Eric Northman."

"Yes. Well, I better get going. Have fun."

As Amelia leaves I turn to see Sookie standing in the middle of the living room. My God, she looks absolutely stunning, beautiful. She is wrapped like a candy in a red dress that doesn't hide any of her curves, and leaves little to the imagination, if you are as imaginative as I am. She is a vision and tonight she is all mine.

"Sookie, you look beautiful. May I say that color suits you very well?."

"Thank you Eric, You look very handsome yourself. Am I dressed properly for the place where we are going?"

"Oh yes. You look perfect."

I open the car door for her and go to my seat. I notice she hasn't buckled her seat belt, so I lean forward almost on top of her to reach the seat belt and I feel her body stiff. I take the chance to smell her essence, and say "Buckle up, it is safer." She just smiles weakly and turns her gaze to the window.

"Where are we going?." Sookie asked me.

"It is a surprise."

"A surprise?." She turns to me with a big smile.

"Yes, for both of us, I guess. I have never been in that restaurant. So, it is a surprise, right?"

"I guess it is."

"Well let's just hope we will be surprised in a good way."

"Yes."

We were on our way to the restaurant and I wanted to make the most of out time together. I was not interested in small talk. "So Sookie, tell me about yourself. Where are you from, where is your family?."

She started to tell me about herself, her non-existent family and how she came to work for NORTCOMP. Every time she told me something about her I asked a new question. I was so interested in knowing everything about her, in discovering everything there was to discover about her. I wanted to absorb all the information there was, about Sookie Stackhouse. I imprinted it in my memory, every detail, every word along with the way she talks, the tone of her voice and her laugh. God, I love to hear her laugh.

"Good night, welcome to One if by land and two if by Sea.

"Northman, reservation for two."

"Yes, follow me this way please."

The table was indeed their best. It was tucked in a very private corner, with dim lights. We sat and I noticed Sookie was a little nervous. She was playing with her fingers. "Do you like the place?" I asked her while looking at her. The dim light makes her look so beautiful. She took a good look around and said " Yes, it is very romantic. I mean, you know, quiet and the soft music and all." She blushed at her own comment. When I was about to respond the waitress came over to take our order for drinks and tell us the specials for the night.

"I will have a gin and tonic, please."

"I will have a Scotch on the rocks, please."

As the waitress left for our drinks, Sookie started to peruse the menu. "Is there anything that appeals to you? Maybe an appetizer?" I asked.

"No. I am sure I will be satisfied with the main entree and of course, desert, that is my favorite part of dinner."

"Well, then I think we should start our dinner with dessert first." She gave me the biggest smile I have seen on her face, and I felt … happy… happy that I made her smile that way. Then the waitress came with our drinks and she asked if were ready to order.

"We are having a special dinner tonight and dessert is first. Sookie, what would you like to have?" Se looked at me with big eyes and I just heard her giggling.

"OK. I will have Black Forest Composition. Thank you."

"I will have Gianduja Mousse" I said.

"Mmmmm that sounds yummy." She licked her lips, I was staring at her pouty mouth.

"Would you like to order your main entrée now? I can bring it once you are finished with dessert."

"That would be great, please". Sookie ordered Chicken "Pot-au-Feu" and I ordered the Poached Lobster. As the night went on, we ate and talk about just about everything. I felt like I knew her and she knew me. I noticed that she moans a little when she eats. It drove me crazy to my limits. I had a strong erection that fortunately was covered with the tablecloth. I really enjoyed watching her expressions as we talked. I felt her relax around me and she laughed heartily quiet a few times listening to my stories. I told her about my family and my life in Sweden leaving out my so-called love life. There were a couple of times when our hands brushed and it felt like an electric shock at our contact, but I resisted the urge to hold her hand.

By the time dinner was over, I was very satisfied with our date and as we got up from the table, instead of placing my hand in the back of her neck walking behind her. I took her hand in mine, intertwined our fingers and pull her behind me. I keep the hold in her hand until they brought my car.

"I guess you will be very busy with Bill out of town for the next two weeks." Sookie said with interest.

"Not really, he left somebody else in charge while he is gone." I responded lightly.

"I will have a little more time to myself after work since he is moving out of my place."

"Was Bill living with you?."

"Yes, just while his apartment was ready and it is now. My place is quite big and I have enough space for both of us. "

"Yes, I can only imagine." As she said that her eyes drop to her hands.

"You shouldn't imagine. You should come over, you will love the view."

"Oh! What is in the view?" She said arching an eyebrow.

"It overlooks Central Park. It is great, es_pecially at night._" I give her one of my flashy smiles that seems to work its magic, because she blushed!.

It was almost midnight by the time I parked in front of her building. We reached her door and she turned to see me. "Eric, I had a wonderful time, thank you."

I closed the distance between us, I was looking at her eyes and said, "You are very welcome. I enjoyed myself very much and I would like to enjoy your company again soon." Then I did what I was aching to do all night. I placed my hands in her forearms pulling her to me. I leaned forward to kiss her and I could feel her eyes drown in mine. I barely brushed her lips and she did not refuse me. I cocked my head and leaned forward again kissing her passionately. I pulled her face towards mine placing my hands on the sides of her head and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I teased her lips with my tongue, probing and asking for permission to taste her. Sookie parted her lips allowing my tongue entry and I found myself mesmerized by the way she moved hers and how sweet she tasted.

After a long and soaring kiss, our lips were swallowed and red. I trailed kisses down her neck and she pulled from me very gently saying, "I really had a great time. I better get inside _now_." She arched an eyebrow and looked down to my pants. Yes.. I am sporting the latest and greatest erection.

"Yes. I think you should."

"Call me tomorrow?" She asked in a shy tone.

"Absolutely. Good night Sookie. "

"Good night Eric."

Damn.. A good night indeed. My heart was pounding in my ears, my chest and my fingertips! This woman will be the death of me. She is incredibly irresistible. That kiss! My God, she has some serious kissing skills; I can only imagine what she can do in other departments. I like her.. I like her very much and I am calling her tomorrow and everyday.

0ooo00ooo0 0ooo00ooo0 0ooo00ooo0

SPOV

When Amelia opened the door and I got a full view of Eric, I almost passed out! He looked absolutely gorgeous! I felt a knot in my stomach and I the heat rising to my cheeks. He was so hot! I was very nervous but I managed to look cool and relaxed, even when Eric leaned over me to buckle my seatbelt. Dinner was wonderful; from the place to the food, the conversation and of course, the company of Eric. I really felt relaxed and comfortable with him. I never thought that behind the façade of the strong, cold businessman there would be a next-door guy. I told him about me and my life and he did the same. He is funny as he is smart. He kept me laughing with funny stories from college and friends. I felt like I have known him for a long time and we were old friends. Not that I want to be his friend but at least it was not weird.

When we were ready to leave, I got up and he took my hand in a very intimate way squeezing it lightly. We hold hands until his car came to view. As he drove back to my apartment we talked some more. But the atmosphere changed a little. We became quieter and I felt like the temperature of my body increased. Maybe it was the fact that I actually was looking forward a good night kiss. Yes. I was wondering if he would kiss me good night. He was telling me about the view of his apartment and insinuated that I should see it at night, I blushed and he smiled.

We were in front of my apartment door and I told him that I had a great time. As he responded "You are very welcome. I enjoyed myself very much and I would like to enjoy your company again soon." He kissed me! … Eric kissed me. I was oblivion to whatever was happening around me. All my senses were focused in THE KISS and I felt my legs loosing balance. All I was able to do was throw my arms around his neck and kiss him back for all he was worth. After a few minutes of furious kissing we parted and looking everywhere but his face I told him really had a great time. And that I better get inside that moment. It was impossible for me not to see the huge tent in his pants. I was feeling it while we were kissing and it was making my insides shivered with desire.

I don't know where it came from but I said "Call me tomorrow?" and he agreed! I closed the door and leaned against it with my hands in my chest feeling my heart racing and not being able to erase the huge smile in my face. I was happy, I don't remember feeling like this in a long time. I felt like I was a teen again and it was because of Eric.

I am not the kind of woman that likes chasing men. But I am strong, intelligent and attractive enough to get one if I want to, and I want Eric Northman.

0ooo00ooo0 0ooo00ooo0 0ooo00ooo0

The next two weeks went fast and full of long night phone calls, flirty looks in the hall of NORTCOM in the morning and dates in the weekends.

Sookie and Eric spoke everyday on the phone for hours after work. They texted each other during the day teasing about small talk and had dates Friday, Saturday and Sunday during the next two weeks. Everything from a dinner in a small and simple restaurant, going to see a movie, to walking at the mall holding hands. They grew close and got to know each other better. They had long make out sessions that would leave them without breath and close to ripping each other clothes off. Even when Eric was willing to go further, Sookie kept her guard up and kept him at bay. She wanted him, but she wanted him for a long time, not just a fuck. She knew that she had to give him the opportunity to know her before sleeping with him. Deep inside of her, she was a romantic and she wanted Eric to fall in love with her before having sex and giving him more than her heart.

It was Sunday and they were watching a movie in Sookie's apartment sitting in the couch when Eric brought up a conversation that had been in the back of his mind for the last week. "Sookie, you know Bill is on his way back from London."

"Yes, I know. He sent me an e-mail on Friday."

"You know he likes you, and not just as a friend right?"

"Um Well, I noticed something but he has never made any advances to me. He did ask me to have dinner with him once he is back but as a friend. So, what are you saying Eric?."

"I don't share. I don't want you going out with Bill as a friend, because I know he likes you and he will try to make a move on you. That's what I am saying."

Sookie was shocked and amused at the same time. She was dreading this conversation afraid of the outcome. She wanted to ask Eric what they were. She wanted to know if he considered her his friend, his friend with benefits or his girlfriend. This was her opportunity to lift the veil.

"Eric, what is it that you don't share? A friend, a lover, a girlfriend?" She asked with a soft tone and looking at him with hope in her face.

"Sookie, what kind of question is that?" Eric was a bit surprised.

"The kind that defines what we are. What are we Eric?" Sookie straighten her pose and turn to face him.

"You know what we are?" Eric said with a smug smile.

"I want to make sure we are in the same page. So tell me what, according to you, what are we?" Sookie was not having none of that evasive shit. She wanted answers and she was getting them.

Eric looked at her with such intensity. It was his opportunity to make sure she knew, she was his. "Sookie, we started as friends, but now, we are much more than that. I don't want another men around you, touching you, taking you out or courting you. I cannot stand the thought of it."

"So … what exactly are you saying?"

Eric looked at her straight to her eyes, took a deep breath and said "What I am saying is that for me you are my girlfriend, not just my friend. We are way past that."

"Yes we are, boyfriend."

They looked at each other and as two magnets; they closed the space between them and lock their lips into a passionate kiss. It soon escalated to something else. Their kisses became more passionate and desire took over them. Their hands were all over their bodies and Sookie moved to straddle Eric's lap. She was kissing his neck and her hands were rubbing his chest at the same time her hips were rubbing against his hard rock erection. Eric was holding on for dear life to her bottom squeezing it and moaning. "Sookie, if we keep up I will not be able to stop."

"Don't stop."

"Oh Sookie…"

And with that he lost any control over his restraints. He'd never made love to a woman; it had always been only sex. Never given himself completely and he was suddenly eager to know what it was like. "Sookie, I want to make love to you. I want to make you mine.."

Their lips locked in a passionate kiss and Sookie gently pulled from it, "Yes, Eric. Please." The urgency of their touch increased exponentially. Eric became more aggressive tugging Sookie's shirt off tossing it aside and leaving her in a white lace bra. But then he suddenly stopped and said "I want to make love to you in your bed."

Sookie smiled softly and got up holding his hand. She guided him to her bedroom and Eric closed the door, like if there was somebody that could hear them. Sookie let go his hand and kept walking towards the bed climbing on it. Eric followed her until he stood in front of the bed. He took her feet, pulled off her socks and gently pulled her towards him until she was sitting in the bed with Eric standing between her legs. With shaky hands she started to unbutton his shirt. Eric was looking at her intently, admiring her, looking at her full lips, his head was railing with ways to pleasure her.

When his shirt was in the floor, Sookie ran her hands through his muscular chest, kissing and nibbling his nipples. Eric gasped, pushing to the bed and loomed over. He licked her lips and his tongue glided past their teeth to intertwine with hers. While holding his weight with one hand, he used the other to unbutton Sookie's jeans. Sookie lifted her hips and Eric pulled the jeans off her. He look over her one more time. Her body was soft and warm, curvy, her skin sun-kissed and smooth. Sookie pushed herself towards the middle of the bed and Eric leaned forward again and started to trail butterfly kisses all the way from her forehead to her bellybutton. Sookie was moaning and making small noises, her eyes were closed.

Eric unclasped her brassier and took it off her, revealing her breasts, round, big and firm, perfectly tipped with hard pink nipples. He kissed them, suck them, fondle them with his expert hands while Sookie tangle her hands in his hair. The more he explored the more bolder she became.

Sookie's hands traveled from his hair to the waist of his jeans. Eric got the idea and got up and in a second he was bare. He kissed his way down to her stomach, she quivered and gasped his name "Eric.." He pulled off her thong and started to kiss her core. "Sookie, you are so wet." He drew small circles around her clit and plunged a finger inside her. She moaned louder. "Aarrggg it feels so good". Eric plunged a second finger inside her and settled in a fast ritm moving his fingers in and out. He licked the pink lips apart and sucked on the sweet little center. Sookie's hips writhed, her knees dropped further apart and she moaned "Eric." He pumped his tongue in and out of her tight little sheath, enjoying her juices. Her muscles were tensing, gearing for release. Soon he felt her spamming. Her inner walls wet, hot and tight around his fingers and Sookie came for him screaming his name "Oh my God.. so fucking good, Eric, baby, I AM COMING!."

Her chest rose up and down with the force of her breathing. Sookie was still riding the afterward of her amazing orgasm when Eric moved on top of her, her nipples hard against his chest. He wanted to burn away the memories of other men, of any other lover or boyfriend. He wanted to replace them with thoughts of himself, and he was willing to do whatever it took to accomplish it.

He crashed her mount with his. Their teeth were banging together, their bodies writhing against each other. "I need you inside me. I need to feel you as deep as you can go. Take all of me, please" He moved to line his cock up right at her moist entrance when something clicked in his mind. Protection. He got off her and went to his pants to retrieve the condom. Sookie was lost in the feelings of her orgasm and by the time she realized Eric moved, he was again on top of her ready to make her his. "Are you ready lover?"

"Yes Eric. I am so ready, please" Inch by inch he sank on inside her, carefully. He had never exercised such exquisite care. Sookie was moaning and once he filled her to the tilt, he stopped to allow her to accommodate him. He was a big guy, bigger than average. Sookie did not realize it until she felt him inside her, and even then, the pleasure was bigger than the pain. "Fuck Sookie… you are so tight and wet… it feels soo good.. God.. I never want to leave you."

They were joined; they were one. She surrounded him, hot and tight and wet. It was better than he'd anticipated. He withdrew from her, almost all the way out, before sinking back in. He cupped her face, his thumbs brushed over her lips to kiss them gently while moving in and out of her core. He hooked his elbows under her kneed to spread her even wider. Her nipples kept rubbing his chest. Eric tried to be gentle but the passion was getting the best of him. Sookie was meeting his thrusts with her hips, driving him deeper in her core. He kissed her plunger his tongue just as deep. He was pounding in her with abandon. Her inner walls squeezed him, her hands clutched at his back, her nails digging into his muscles. Sookie was in complete ecstasy, riding another wave of pleasure with a second orgasm, her body hummed with pleasure and her mind soared to the heavens. Eric's testicles slapped at her and the he was coming too. He roared, shooting inside her, filling her up with everything that he was. Shuddering.

She kept her arms around him and rolled onto his chest, happier than she's ever been in her life. She'd just made love and it has been amazing. Both of them were panting and sweating, never felt more content. She raised her head, eyes sultry, and peered down at him. "Eric, it was amazing, you are a great lover, my best."

"Sookie, I don't know what is that you make me feel, but I like it. I feel like you complete me. I want you for me, always lover." He got up to clean himself and came back with a damp towel for Sookie. He lay down next to her wrapping his arms around her, cuddling her against his body. He squeezed her tightly and she rested her head in the crock of his neck, he sighed praying the night would never end.

0ooo00ooo0 0ooo00ooo0 0ooo00ooo0

March 1st. Monday morning…

"Good morning Tanya"

"Good morning Mr. Compton, we are glad you are back".

"Yes. Me too. Thank you."

As soon as Bill closed the door of his office this thoughts went to Sookie "God! I am glad to be back, I can't wait to see Sookie. I will ask her today is she want to have dinner with me on Friday."

His morning went by fast with all the work behind after two weeks. He did not have a chance to go to the cafeteria during lunchtime to look for Sookie, so planned to make sure he would be waiting for her at the hall by the time she usually leaves work. As he was walking towards one of the conference rooms, he saw Eric walking to his office.

"Hi Eric"

"Hi Bill. How was your trip?"

"Pretty good. I got all my pending business taken care of, so I won't need to go back for a while"

"Good. Bill there is something we need to talk about." Eric was in complete business mode.

"OK. Can we do it later? Right now I am in a hurry and I really need to go."

"Sure, but no later than tomorrow. It is important… to me."

"OK. Tomorrow then." And with that Bill walked in the conference room. Eric went back to his office thinking how to tell his friend that he was seeing Sookie and he was not going to let her go.

Later that day as Bill stood in the hall, the elevator door opened and he saw Sookie walking towards the main door. "Sookie!" Bill yielded.

"Hi Bill, welcome back!. How was your trip?"

"Good. I got a lot of work done." After a few seconds gathering some courage he asked her out. "Sookie, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me this Friday."

Sookie was prepared to decline his invitation. "Oh, I really appreciate the invitation, buy I must decline it." She did not show any remorse to decline the invitation since she did not consider Bill a real suitor.

"Why is that?" Bill asked her with evident disappointment in his face.

"I am seeing somebody else and I don't think he would like me going out for dinner with another guy in one of the few days we see each other. I am sure you understand this, right?"

"Ah. And may I ask you who is the lucky guy?."

Suddenly a very familiar voice responded that question. "The lucky guy is me Bill."

Bill turned around to see Eric standing tall behind him. Sookie moved a little close to Eric, but still keeping their distance since they were in the office premises. Bill's face was torn with anger and deception. He looked at Eric with eyes that could shoot daggers, but he kept his temper at bay and said "Well, that is a surprise, and since when are you two seeing each other?"

Sookie answered as happy as she could be, "Around 2 weeks, right after your left." Bill turned to see Eric with and said, "I see you did not waste any time Northman."

Before Bill could say anything else, Eric leaned forward to Bill and looking him at the eyes said, "Bill, if there is anything you wish to say I would be happy to hear it, in private."

"No Eric, there is nothing to discuss. Now, if you excuse me I must go. Good night Sookie."

"Good night, Bill."

Eric looked at Sookie and made a sign with his head towards the stairs to the parking lot. Sookie followed him and without a word, they both got into his car. Holding her hand and placing a soft kiss on it Eric said, "Are you OK lover?"

"Yes. I just did not expect him to be that mad. I don't want to be the cause of a problem between you two. I don't understand his reaction. I didn't know.."

Eric placed a soft kiss in her lips, "Sssshhhh, don't worry about it. I will talk to him tomorrow and he will be ok. Sometimes Bill can be like a little kid. He will throw a fit if you take his favorite toy from him."

"Are you calling me toy, Eric?"

"No. Actually I should have said candy. That's what you are, a sweet candy, to the mouth and to the eye, my Sookie." He suddenly gave her the mother of all kisses until he pulled away breathless. "Can I take you home lover?"

"Mmmm. Only if you promise stay in the car. Amelia is coming over for dinner and if she sees you there she will not come and I have not seen her in a while."

"OK. Amelia can have you today, but are mine the rest of the week."

0ooo00ooo0 0ooo00ooo0 0ooo00ooo0

Sookie went to open the door of her apartment and Amelia came in. "Nice to see you again neighbor."

"Come on Amelia! It has not been that long."

"Excuse me but since you started to see Eric I don't see you on the weekend and during the week I tried to call you but you are on the phone with tall, blond and sexy!. What have you done with Sookie?"

"Oh Amelia! I am so happy! Eric is great!" Sookie had a dreamy look.

"Sookie Stackhouse, you did it! You gave up the cookie didn't you!" Amelia jumped up and down screaming.

"Yes! I did!"

"O.M.G. Tell me how it is? I want details!."

"It was great and perfect and passionate! He is by far the best lover I have ever had. He is just perfect in EVERY way"

"Is he hung?"

"Amelia! Come on! How can you ask that? Isn't it obvious? He is proportionate! " Sookie gave her a big grin and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"Well, I am very happy for you Sookie. I really am. So, what is next?"

"What do you mean? We are dating, we are officially boyfriend/girlfriend and we are exclusive. We'll just enjoy the company and see what happens."

"See what happens? Why don't you tell me what happened? Because from the side I am I can see that you are totally falling for him and hard."

Sookie did not respond. She was just trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was dating Eric Northman, a successful, handsome and rich businessman. But Amelia planted the seed of doubt.. was she really falling for him so soon?...Maybe because lately everything was possible.

0ooo00ooo0 0ooo00ooo0 0ooo00ooo0

"She is perfect. Too perfect to the point that scares me."

"Eric, you are definitely falling for her, no doubt."

"We made love yesterday and it was like nothing I have ever experienced. She was exquisite, hot and sweet.."

"Ok, I get the picture." Pam said with a laugh in her voice. "Don't you see? You made love to her! You just said it! Open your eyes you idiot and accept it. Eric Northman you are officially doomed to servitude to a woman, Sookie Stackhouse." Pam tone was formal but with a pinch of sarcasm.

"You may be right, but for now I just want to enjoy it. It is what it is."

"What about Bill? I guess he is back in NYC"

"Yes.. He knows.. I still need to talk to him about it. I don't want hard feelings between us."

"Good. Now that the cat is out of the bag, how are you managing to date Sookie if she is working for you."

"She doesn't work directly for me and we keep our distance in the office. We don't hide, but we don't advertise our relationship. We just keep a low profile. That's all."

"OK. Take care of Bill and good luck with the dating scene. Love you."

"Bye. Love you too Pam."

Eric picked up his phone and called "Octavia, Please have Mr Compton to come to my office as soon as he gets a chance." He wanted to get Bill's issue out of his way as soon as possible. About one hour later a knock in his door got his attention.

"Come in" Eric said with out looking at the door.

"Why did you want to see me" Bill's voice was cold.

Lifting his gaze to look at Bill, Eric sat back in his chair. "You and I have to talk about Sookie."

"There is nothing to say. She is with you." Bill said coldly.

"Bill, I never intended to be with Sookie. It just happened. I am sorry if this hurt you."

"Why would it hurt me? I just met her. I hope you will be good to her Eric. She is a sweet girl."

"I will. So, no hard feelings?." Eric face seemed to relax a little.

"No. No hard feelings. Now I have things to do." He turned around and left. Even when Bill accepted that Sookie and Eric were together. The hurt in his voice was undeniable. But there was nothing he could do, but wait...

**I am sorry it took a while this chapter but the holidays are not helping my writing. There are many readers who have subscribed to the story and I really appreciate it! I do no like to press in the reviews but they guide me to improve my writing (Thank you all for your suggestions!) and they also encourage me to keep going. **


	6. Chapter 6

Previously in A Second Chance

"I will. So, no hard feelings?" Eric's face seems to relax a little.

"No. No hard feelings. Now I have things to do." He turned around and left. Even when Bill accepted that Sookie and Eric were together, the hurt in his voice was undeniable. There was nothing he could do, but wait.

CHAPTER 6

SPOV

It has been 4 months since Eric and I've been dating. I enjoyed every moment of it. At the beginning I warned myself to take it easy and let things develop slowly. Know that I've had horrible experiences with guys, but sometimes it seems too good to be real. Eric is the most wonderful man in the whole world. He is handsome, smart, sweet and an excellent lover. I just do not want to end up with a broken heart, but I'm just starting to think that it may be too late for it.

After becoming exclusive, we had a talk about how we would manage our relationship and we agreed to keep our relations private, meaning keeping it low key at work, but we did not hide outside the office. We took long walks in Central Park, we went out for dinner in fancy restaurants and I went with him to a couple of social events. We spent as much time together as Eric's schedule allowed. When he is on a business trip we have long phone conversations at night and I am always eager to see him. I find myself missing him more and more and my mind is always open to thoughts of him.

Sex is incredible and we take precautions to avoid a pregnancy. I don't think we are ready for such responsibility, but in my deepest desires, I can see myself round with Eric's child in the future_. Dear God.. where that came from?..._

I have developed a sort of friendship with Bill. He is a really nice guy and a good friend to Eric. We never talked about his interest in me when we first meet, we just act like nothing ever happened and it seems like he has moved on. I see him at the office and I know he has been dating a few girls here and there. We have been together in dates, me with Eric and Bill with whoever is his date that night. Sometimes I catch him looking at me but I pretend not notice it. We chat like old friends and I really like him as a friend. Eric, being as jealous as he is; is pretty relaxed when Bill is around. I guess it is because Bill has never made any advances on me since Eric told him that we were together. I would have hated if I were the cause of any problems between them, knowing that they have been friends since they were kids.

I have not meet Eric's sister Pam. She has been quite busy in Sweden, while taking over Eric's responsibilities. I feel like I know her pretty well, since Eric has taken his time to tell me everything there is to know about Pam, from her sexual preferences, to her witty personality. He mentioned his parents, but not in detail. I don't like to pressure him to tell me about his family the subject, but I wonder if I ever will get to meet them. Right now, all I care about is for us to enjoy our time together and I hope he feels the way I am feeling for him.

000ooo0000oooo0000

Sometime at the beginning of July…

"Hi neighbor, long time no see. How you've been"

"Amelia! Come in. I've been good, busy with work."

"Yeah right. What about tall, blond and sexy? How are you guys doing?"

"Eric is great, busy as usual. We are doing well. You know, we try to spend as much time together." Sookie responded with a nervous grin.

"Ok. What else? You do not sound very convinced that you are doing well. Is there something else you would like to tell me?"

"No, nothing really."

"Come on Sookie, you are as bad liar as I am a bad cook. I understand if you do not want to talk about it, but you know you can confide in me. I can tell there is something bothering you."

"Amelia, I am scared. I am in love with Eric and I really do not know if he feels the same way for me. I have never mentioned the "L" word and I am starting to feel a bit insecure. I guess now that I know my feelings all I need is some reassurance from him. I don't know."

"Sookie, it is not difficult to guess that he feels the same way about you. Anyone just needs to see how he looks at you to confirm that he loves you. Maybe he feels the same way you do. He doesn't dare to say the "L" word because you may be scared of it. Why don't you take the initiative and speak up? If you don't risk, you do not win."

"Yes, you are right. I will think about it. Anyway, how have you been?"

"I've been well. I actually came to ask you if you wanted to go out this Saturday. There is a new nightclub and I thought we could have a girls night out."

"Oh Amelia, I would love to but I have plans already. Eric planed a special date and I can't cancel it. I am so sorry!"

"That's ok. Don't worry. Maybe we can plan another girls night out, and you can invite Hadley! It has been a long time since the last time I saw her."

"That's sounds like a plan."

"OK. Good night Sookie. Dream of Eric!" Amelia gave Sookie a smug smile.

"Good night Amelia!" Sookie left out a laugh and rolled her eyes.

000ooo0000oooo0000

The next morning….

"Good Morning Miss Stackhouse" Sookie turned around to find Bill standing right behind her.

"Hello Mr. Compton. Good morning." Sookie said with a smile.

"What are you doing this early at the office?" Bill asked her arching an eyebrow.

"I have some report to get ready before 10, for the war room meeting, so here I am." Sookie answered with a cheerful tone.

"I see. You work too much Sookie."

"As much as you do Bill. So what's new? I have not seen much of you."

"There is not much going on. You know, work and social events. By the way, are you accompanying Eric to the Nation Institute Annual Dinner Gala?"

"I don't think so. Eric has not mentioned it. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Maryann is my date for the event and she asked me if you and Eric were attending."

"I don't think Eric is attending, otherwise he would have said something already. When is the gala?"

"Tomorrow, Saturday."

"No, we are not attending. We have plans for this weekend and the gala is not in them." The doorbell of the elevator rang and Sookie said "Say hello to Maryann from me and have fun!" as she was stepping into the elevator and the door was closing. Bill just stood in front of the elevator door, sighted and hung his head. There was no hope for him.

000ooo0000oooo0000

Later that day Eric opened the door of his apartment with a big smile on his face, "Hello lover, please come in."

"Hi baby, how was your day?" Sookie asked him throwing her arms around his neck to kiss him.

"Busy as usual. I missed you" Eric said nuzzling her neck, planting small kisses through her collarbone, pulling her body close to his, wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"Really? Maybe you can show me how much you missed me" Sookie gave him a very sensual smile while drawing his lips with her tongue. Eric let out a growl and deepened the kiss crushing his mouth into hers.

"Oh Eric, I need you." Sookie said with a moan and Eric complied, taking her to his bedroom, and proceeding to make love to her.

After a couple hours of love making, they were laying in bed, relaxing and talking. Sookie said in a very casual tone, "I spoke with Bill this morning. He wanted to know if we were attending the Nation Institute Annual Dinner Gala."

Eric responded, "No. I decided to skip that event since he was attending. We only need one person representing our interests. Besides, I already planned our date for tomorrow. Did you want to attend to the event?"

"Oh no! Not at all. I rather have you for myself all night long!"

"Good. I like your choice," Eric said as he started to place butterflies kisses on her body once again….

Eric woke up Sookie with caresses and kisses after a night of lovemaking. "Wake up lover, we need to get going, our date starts in 1 hour."

"Mmmmm, Good morning handsome. OK. I will get up right now."

They got dressed trying to keep each other hands off their bodies. Sookie was extremely excited with the idea of having a surprise weekend with Eric. She knew that he was all about details and he would not let her down.

They got in the car and Eric took her for breakfast to a small, but well know French restaurant "Le petit cuisine" were their special dish was Sookie's favorite breakfast, Benedict eggs.

"Eric, this is delicious. I've never heard before of this place!"

"I found it right after I moved in. I wanted to walk around and see what the city had to offer, and I really enjoyed it. I am glad you like it. They have the best Benedict egg in town."

"I believe it!" Sookie said with satisfaction in her face.

After breakfast, Eric needed to stop at a small eatery. He went inside and a few minutes later came back with a huge basket on hand. He put it in the truck of the car and Sookie was looking at him in surprise "Eric, what was that?"

"Our lunch."

"Wow! I guess this day will be full of surprises!"

"Yes it will. And I will make sure you will be very happy at the end of it."

Eric started driving upstate. After four hours they turned into a gravel road. Sookie was a bit weary of where they were until she saw the place. It was a beautiful horse-riding farm. She remembered then that while talking with Eric she told him that she always wanted to learn to horseback ride. Eric being raised in Sweden and England, was well trained and enjoyed it. He wanted to share that with Sookie, so he decided to surprise her and booked a weekend with lessons and a cottage on the property where they could stay.

"Eric, where are we?" Sookie was over herself with excitement, watching the beautiful purebred horses galloping in the huge horse ring.

"We are on a horse Farm, like an equestrian center. And you, my Sookie, will learn to ride a horse today."

"Oh my God! You are kidding me!"

"No, I am not kidding you. This is something you always wanted to do, and there is nothing you can wish for that I wouldn't give you. So, here we are."

Sookie looked at Eric with big eyes, and thick tears fell down her cheeks. Eric looked at her and pulled her to his chest, embracing her in a hug. "Love, none of that. Keep your tears for when you fall of the horse!" Eric said with a playful tone.

Sookie laughed and while wiping off her tears said, "This is the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me. Thank you Eric."

The place was beautiful, with green pastures and huge stables for the horses. Sookie knew Eric was spending a small fortune because the farm was private and not open to the public. Somehow he had managed not only to get her riding lessons and ride some of the finest horses around, but secure a place to stay on the property.

As soon as they got out of the car, they meet up with the manager of the farm, Rene Lenier who directed them to the cottage where they would stay, for the night. Rene provided them with an ATV to get to the cottage, and Eric drove about 2 miles from the main office to find a very contemporary, yet romantic cottage right in front of a small lake. The view was breathtaking and the cottage was beautiful. It had floor to ceiling/wall to wall windows and a big fireplace where they could sit and watch the sunset and sunrise. It was completely equipped and stocked with some of Sookie's favorite foods and the finest wine.

"Eric this place is beautiful!"

"Yes it is, the perfect setting for a romantic getaway, do you agree?"

"Yes I do" Sookie said while wrapping her arms around his waist and getting on her tippy toes to kiss him.

"Mmmmm. I will take a rain check for more of this. Right now, we have to go for your first riding lesson."

"Oh Eric, I am so excited!" Sookie was beaming with happiness.

Rene took them to the stables and the instructor helped them to select their horses. Eric was set for a beautiful black Andalusian horse and Sookie selected a white Arabian horse. After three hours of basic instructions and light galloping in the horse ring, they decided to take their leave to eat lunch. They would come back the next morning for the final lesson.

They drove to the cottage to pick up their lunch basket and went to look for the perfect spot for their picnic. They found a huge weeping willow tree and sat under the tree to eat their light yet fancy lunch, and drink some red wine while they talked about the horses and how much they were enjoying their time.

As the talk progressed, and after a few glasses of wine, they became less aware that they were outdoors and their light kisses became more passionate, until they were set into a heavy make out session.

"Ah! Eric.. I want you right now." Sookie said moaning into his ear.

"Don't tempt me, I will take you here. The fact that somebody can see us makes it more exciting."

Sookie pulled from his embrace and said, "Fuck it. I want you right now!"

Eric was crazy with desire and without even looking around, he lay Sookie on her back and pushed her shirt up with her bra, freeing her heavy breasts, unbuttoned Sookie's jeans and in a second they were down to her knees. His mount went to her breast and used two fingers to enter her slowly pushing them in and out expertly into her wet sex. Sookie was moaning and trying to free his restraining erection from his jeans, but she was no near to be done with his belt. Eric stopped his ministrations and in a flash took care of his belt, unclasped the button of his jeans and pushed them down to his feet.

With a raspy voice Eric whispered at Sookie's ear, "Sookie, get on your hands and knees. I am going to fuck you from behind until you scream my name." Sookie obliged and before entering her, his mouth traveled down to her sex and he licked it. Then he plunged two fingers and pumped in and out while fondling her breast, trying to keep his weight off her back.

"Fuck lover, you are hot. Tell me Sookie, do you want me to fuck you?

"Oh Eric. Yes, please, fuck me now, fuck me hard." She said breathlessly.

For once, he did not laugh and complied. He positioned his hard cock at her entrance and pushed into her at once; not giving her time to adjust to his size. He pumped into her like if the world was about to end. His hands clamped in her hips, his grip was so hard that he knew Sookie would be bruised later. Eric's thrusts were so fast and deep that Sookie's fingers clutched the blanket as she tried to steady herself and bit her lip so hard that it bled, to contain her screams.

Eric laid on her back, working in her clit with one hand while pinching and squeezing her breasts with the other, never stopping his thrusts into her core. He could feel Sookie's muscles spasming, her stomach coiled and she screamed in pleasure. He was not done just yet. He kept moving in and out of her and holding to Sookie's body for dear life. His thrusts hit her G-spot and Sookie began to feel the anticipation of a second orgasm at the same time Eric roared his. She felt his cock spasming inside her as she fell on the ground with a sheet of sweat on her body.

After a few seconds, Eric moved to free her from his weight and his face drawn white. "Oh no, shit! I did not use a condom! Fuck!" His face told her he was worried and mad for being reckless.

"Eric, baby don't panic. I should have my period soon and we will be ok." She tried to show him a serene face, but in her mind she realized the risk they took and was a bit scared. She didn't want to ruin their weekend if they were not even sure that something was happening. She was a practical women and she would deal with the situation when the time comes, if anything happened.

They righted the clothes and lay looking at each other. Sookie took the initiative and the courage to said THE words. Looking at his eyes and caressing his cheek, she said, "Eric, I have never been so happy. You make me happy and make me feel special and loved." She took his face within her hands and pulled him towards hers, kissing him gently and looking at his eyes she said, "I love you."

000ooo0000oooo0000

Eric POV

I have been planning this weekend for over a month now. I wanted to sweep her off her feet with something she really would enjoy. Sookie is not keen on receiving expensive gifts. She is truly one of a kind. She is so different from all the girls I have been with. She mentioned once that she would love to learn horseback riding, so it was my call. I moved the sky and earth to make it happen and it was worth every effort and every penny.

The look on her face when she realized where and why we were was priceless. She was so happy! I was beaming with satisfaction. This is how I want her to be always. This is what I want to do for her, make her dreams and wishes come true.

I've been with a lot of women, but Sookie is the first I have been with outdoors! Ha! Our lovemaking was exhilarating and she keeps surprising me every day, every time I take her. I don't think I would ever get tired of her. Just as we lay after a wild love session, Sookie managed to surprise me one more time. She said she loves me! She knocked the breath out of me and I was wordless. So I did what I do best, I kiss her passionately and I whispered in her mouth "I love you too."

I knew that I had feelings for Sookie, since the beginning of our relationship. Not only the physical attraction between us, but the way my being reacts every time I see her and how my body responds to her touch, making my heart pump faster. The emptiness I feel in the pit of my stomach with the thought of her being away from me. All these feelings that I never felt before, not even in my young years as a teenager; tells me that I do feel something unique for Sookie, something I have never felt before, Love.

It took me a while to accept it and more time to express it with words. So when she said that she loved me, it felt natural to say, "I love you too", because I knew it was true. I love Sookie with all my hearth.

After our love declaration we kissed like a pair of teenagers and laughed like a pair of loons. We were so happy. I couldn't wait to get her to bed and show her one more time how much I love her. I couldn't wait to make love to her again and whisper in her ear that I love her, and hear to the same from her. And that was exactly what we did. We made love and watched the sunset wrapped in a blanket in front of the fireplace.

The morning came and after breakfast we went for the last riding lesson. We were on cloud nine and really enjoyed our time. I wished we could stay one more day. We drove back to the city and I droped Sookie off at her place. Not before kissing her with all I had, and promising to dream of her every night. To say that our weekend was great would be an understatement. It was perfect, flawless, just wonderful.

000ooo0000oooo0000

BPOV

I have never been the type of man that looks for a woman. Fortunately my looks and I have to say that my wallet; have been my best weapons to seduce any woman. I have had many women, some holding my arm others laying on my bed. But none of them have ever made a lasting impression on me. Not like Sookie Stackhouse.

She has everything a man can wish in a woman. She is beautiful, no doubt. Her body is the pinnacle of feminity. But she has this virginal, angelic and yet sexy look that make her irresistible. The best part is that she doesn't realize the effect that she has on men. I have seen how other men look at her when she walks by, and she doesn't notice their hungry looks. She doesn't see the lust in their eyes. At first I thought she was just pretending not notice, trying to be interesting, denying herself to appear more attractive. But as time went by and I got to know her better I realized that she was truly genuine in her behavior. She is naïve, honest, loving and selfless. Yes, she is smart at work, but inexperienced in other aspects.

I know she never tried or intended for me to fall for her, but I just couldn't avoid it. No matter how hard I've tried to get Sookie out of my mind, how many beautiful women I've date, she is always there, in the back of my mind. I find myself comparing all this women to her and I always conclude that there is no point. No one would get close to her.

After I found out that she was dating Eric, I was furious. I saw her first, I like her and I want her for me. But Eric has been my friend since childhood. And I know that if Sookie had been with me, he would have never taken her from my side. At the end, it was Sookie who chose Eric.

I came around to avoid hard feelings and got to know Sookie much better. I saw her as the loving woman that I wanted by my side. I saw the way she looks at Eric, how they interact as a couple, kissing, laughing, cuddling and holding hands. The more I got to know Sookie, the more enamored I became of her. I grew jealous of Eric, and I know that I don't stand a chance with Sookie, but I can't help my feelings. I love her.

I am a friend to Eric and to Sookie. I hide my feelings from them. But make no mistake, the very moment that Eric fucks up his relationship with Sookie, I will be there for her. And this time, I will let her know how much she means for me.

000ooo0000oooo0000

Saturday Night…

It was a beautiful night and the Gala was in full swing. The guests were the most distinguished and wealthy people in NYC. The parade of imported cars and limousines was endless. Bill arrived with Maryann on his arm. He looked dashing in his tuxedo and Maryann in her Oscar de la Renta gown. They made their way to the front door, walking the red carpet and smiling for the photographers of the social magazines.

Bill knew he would see some of his acquaintances from London. And he was right. Within the hour he saw a familiar face, Sophie Anne LeClerq. Sophie Anne was the heir of another wealthy family, with their roots in France but most of their financial interest in the United States. She and her brother Andre Jr. were very well known in the social circuit in Europe and New York. There was no doubt she was one of the most eligible bachelorettes, not only for her wealth but also for her looks. Sophie Anne was as beautiful as she was spoiled and vain.

Sophie Anne approached Bill and with a big smile said "Hello Bill Darling, how are you doing? I heard you are living in New York."

"Hello Sophie Anne. It is a pleasure to see you. Yes, I've been living in New York for about five months. You know, family business. Please allow me to introduce you to my friend Maryanne."

"Maryanne, Sophie Anne LeClerq, a dear friend from London."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss LeClerq." Said Maryanne in a polite tone giving her a friendly smile.

"Call me Sophie darling, it is nice to meet you too." Sophie Anne said at the same time and looked Maryanne from head to toe, making an evaluation of her person. Then she looked around and with a playful tone said, "So Bill, where is your partner in crime?"

"Excuse me?" Bill responded a little surprised. With a soft tap in his shoulder Sophie Anne said, "Oh come on! Where is Eric? Isn't him your partner in business?"

"Oh yes! Eric. Well, he is not in attendance tonight. He had a previous engagement." Said Bill with a relieved tone.

"I see. Would that engagement have a skirt?" Sophie Anne asked arching a brow looking attentive to Bill for a signal that would give her an answer.

"I don't know Sophie. I do not manage Eric's social agenda." Said Bill, trying to be polite but letting her know that he was not the most appropriate person to respond such questions. In that moment, Bill saw another acquaintance of him and very politely said, "Sophie it was nice to see you, now if you excuse me I would like to say hello to another dear friend."

"Sure Bill, it was nice seeing you too. I guess I will be seeing a lot of you in the future, since I am moving to New York soon. You'll see I have some _new interests_ in town that I need to supervise _myself_." Sophie Anne said with an innuendo that told Bill there was something going on.

"Yes, that would be great." He said just trying to move on from Sophie Anne's reach.

Once they were far from her, making their way to their assigned table, Maryanne asked him,

"What was that about? Sophie Anne asking about Eric. Why didn't you tell her that he was with Sookie?"

Bill snapped at Maryann saying "Because it is not my business to make Eric's business public. If she wants to know what is he doing, she can call him herself and ask." Maryanne looked at him surprised by his reaction and just said "OK. But you don't have to take it out on me. I was just asking."

Taking a deep breath Bill responded, "I am sorry I practically yelled at you. Let's stay away from her."

"I thought she was your friend." Maryann insisted.

"No darling, she is not my friend, she is just an acquaintance and let's just say that she not my cup of tea." Bill said. The truth was that Bill never liked Sophie Ann for starters, she was the kind of woman that would not be interested in a friendship unless there was something she could take advantage of. As soon as Sophie Ann asked for Eric, all Bill could think of was Sookie in Eric's arms for the weekend and that was just enough to put him in a foul mood.

"OK. Whatever you say dear Bill. Let's dance and forget about her. Let's have fun!" Maryann said trying to get him in a better mood.

000ooo0000oooo0000

Sweden, Two months later, end of August…

The ambiance in the conference room was tense. Eric's father, Alexander Northman just finished explaining all the reasons why Group LeClerq should invest in the latest and greatest project in the history of Nortcomp. Alexander Northman knew he couldn't fail. Nortcomp needs the funds and LeClerq has the money and credibility to attract major investors to support the initial investment.

Andre LeClerq Sr. shift in his chair and visibly thoughtful asked to all the executives to leave the room for a few minutes and not to disturb them. He needed to have a private conversation with Alexander Northman. As soon as the door was closed, Andre got up and walked towards the window, admiring the great view of the city. With a firm voice he said, "Alexander, I have known you for a long time. I have no doubt of your expertise in business and I know you would be a great partner. But, the amount of the investment we are talking about is more than I expected and I need some more reassurance that a legal contract."

Alexander looked at him with a questioning look. "What kind of reassurance do you have in mind Andre?"

"Marriage of course. I will know then that you will take my interest in your heart. You will see over them as your very own."

"Well I don't think Pamela would be a suitable wife for Andre."

"I was not thinking of Pamela. I was thinking of Eric. You know, Sophie has always been fond of him. He is a smart kid, from a good family, and Sophie likes him enough to marry him."

"Have you discussed this with Sophie Ann?" Alexander asked surprised.

"Yes. She was the one that suggested the marriage. I take pride in the sacrifice my daughter is willing to make to ensure our interests are well guarded."

"I will need to talk to Eric about this. But even if he doesn't agree, you can be sure your interest are in our heart."

"I don't think so Northman. See it this way, a marriage that joins two of the most powerful families in Europe. How much power, prestige and wealth that can bring for all of us? It is business. And you are a businessman. You will know then that this is in deed the best deal of your life. I trust that you will make sure Eric sees it that way. I will wait for your response before we go ahead with any other negotiations. Let's say a week."

Alexander was holding his breath, and with a stony expression in his face he said, "Very well, I will let you know Eric's response by the end of next week."

Andre LeClerq looked Alexander in the eye and coolly said, "I trust it will be positive response. Until then Alexander. Give my love to Catherine and Pamela." And with that he walked out of the conference room leaving Alexander Northman looking at the window thinking of the best way to let know Eric that he is to be married to Sophie Ann LeClerq as soon as possible.

000ooo0000oooo0000

Eric was just finishing reviewing the last stack of papers in his desk before getting ready for another round of conference calls when his cell phone rang. He saw the caller ID and realized it was his father.

"Hello father. How are you doing?"

"Very well Eric. Something has come up and we need to talk. In person."

"Is everything OK? You don't sound good. What is it?"

"It is something that cannot be discussed over the phone. There is too much on the line to take it lightly. I need you to come home today, if possible."

"Very well. Let me make arrangements and I will try to leave tonight."

"Good. I will be seeing you here then. One more thing, do not comment about the reason of your trip to anybody."

"Don't worry. I won't."

As soon as Eric hung up, he felt a knot in the top of his stomach. Something was wrong, very wrong and he was getting nervous. He had never heard his father so stressed, and he couldn't wait to hear what that was about.

Eric looked around his office making a mental list of what he needed to do before packing his laptop. As soon as he opened his office door he started to bark orders, "Octavia, please cancel all my calls and meetings for the next three days and call the Jet terminal and have ready my plane as soon as possible. I need to go to Sweden today. I am going home to get ready." He just turned around towards the elevator and started to punch numbers in his cell phone.

Sookie was working on a report when her cell phone rang. She knew it was Eric because she had a special ring tone for his calls. "Hi baby." Sookie greeted him in a soft voice trying not to attract much attention from the people on her office.

"Hi, listen; something came up and I need to go to Sweden for a few days." Eric responded in the other side of the line, but she could tell he did not sound right. He spoke with out emotion in his voice, something Sookie was not used to hear.

"Oh OK. Are you all right? You sound a bit off."

"Yes, I am ok. I will call you once I get there. It may be in the middle of the night due the time difference." His answer was quick with no emotion.

"It is Ok. I don't mind the time as far as you call me. I will miss you." Sookie tried to show him that she was OK, in an effort to avoid giving him anymore problems. She did not want Eric to notice how much his attitude was bothering her.

"I'll miss you too Sookie." Eric's voice was softer and Sookie could hear the truth on it.

"Have a good trip baby. I love you." Sookie responded softly while trying to hear very little noise that would give her a clue of what was going on with Eric.

"I love you too." Eric responded almost with a whisper before hanging up. His mind was somewhere else, trying to imagine, guess and deduct what could be so important that he needed to go back home immediately. He had no idea of what was about to happen.

000ooo0000oooo0000

It was around 4 am Sweden time when Eric's airplane landed in the Stockholm-Arlanda Airport. His airplane was directed to a private hangar and there was car waiting for him to take him to his parent's estate right outside the city.

Eric was tired. Even when he tried to rest during the flight, his mind was restless. He knew he still had to wait a few more hours before he could finally talk to his father and the waiting was driving him insane.

As soon as he got at his parent's estate, he went to his old bedroom and slept for a few hours. The soft knock in the door, wake him up and he said in a sleepy voice "Come in."

His mother, Catherine Northman; walked into his room. "Eric, honey! It is so nice to see you! I have missed you so much!"

Sitting on his bed, stretching his arms he said, "Me too mom. So what is going on? Why did father insist that I come home?"

"You need to speak to your father about that. Why don't you get ready and I will make sure your breakfast will be waiting for you downstairs." His mother did not look at him in the eye, instead she was picking up his disregarded clothes around his room.

"OK. I will be there in 10 minutes. Is father at home?" Eric asked.

"Yes, he is in the library reading the newspaper, waiting for you." She responded softly.

"OK. Then make it 5." Eric said as he got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Very well, then I better hurry up with that breakfast!" She said with a big smile that disappeared as soon as Eric closed the bathroom door. She stayed standing in the middle of his room, holding his clothes in her hands for a minute before leaving the room with a concern expression in her face.

Eric took a shower in record time and was ready in 5 minutes. Without stopping to eat breakfast, he went straight to the library where he found his father reading the newspaper.

"Good morning father." Eric said trying to appear calm.

"Good morning Eric. It is nice to see you. I am glad you were able to come home so fast." His father said while he kept reading the newspaper.

"Yea. Well, what is this thing that you need to talk to me in person." Eric walked towards the chair in front of his father and before he could sit, his father said, "Close the door."

As soon as Eric was sitting, his father dropped the newspaper on the table and shifted in his chair to face Eric. "As you know, we are trying to get Group LeClerq to invest with us in the purchasing of Bastion Industries. I had a meeting with Andre LeClerq Sr. yesterday and he has agreed to a business association with us under one condition."

"What?" Eric asked with an angry tone while sitting back in his chair with his right foot on top of his left knee.

"That you marry Sophie Ann LeClerq." His father said in a soft voice, looking at Eric's face reading his expression.

"I beg your pardon?" Eric was truly taken by surprise. His face turned white and he was very still, like a statue.

His father responded in a strong voice. "You heard me Eric. You need to marry Sophie Ann LeClerq or the deal is off. We need this association. Without their funds and support, we will not be able to pull it off. Once LeClerq invest with us, we'll have other major investors knocking in our doors to get a piece of it."

Eric was dumb founded. He was staring at his father without really looking at him. Everything seemed to stop at once. He was not listening anymore what his father was saying. All he can hear was "marry Sophie Ann LeClerq" repeating in his head again and again.

"Eric, are you listening to me?. Eric!"

Eric wake up from his trance, his face turned red, he clenched his jaw and with a voice that could cut anything at that moment said, "Yeah, I heard you the first time." Jumping from his seat, starting to pace around the room like a lion in a cage, passing his hand through his hair.

"So. I trust you agree to the condition." His father asked him looking at him with curiosity and a tint of hope.

Eric did not respond immediately. He was still pacing around the room, his hands in a fist and his face was the one of a furious man. His father decided to give him a few minutes in private, so when he got up and starting to walk to the door, Eric spoke.

"Why me? Why not Pam?"

With a smirk, his father said, "Do you really need to ask that? You know better than anybody that Pam will never be married to a man. She is a lesbian! I am sure Andre knows it. Look Eric, it is business. You can marry Sophie Ann for a few years and then divorce. Maybe we can negotiate the length of the marriage. The bottom line is that you have a responsibility to this family, your family, to guard and look out for our interest. If the only way to do it is marrying Sophie Ann LeClerq, so be it. Besides, she is a beautiful woman, from an excellent linage and she has agreed to marry you."

"So it is not like you are asking me if I want to marry her. You are ordering me to marry her!" Eric was furious. The harsh tone in his voice was evident and even when he was pretty much screaming, deep inside of him, he wouldn't dare to disobey an order from his father.

"That is correct. I have to wonder why you are opposed to this? I trust that you will agree to the marriage. Why do you fight it?.

Eric stopped for a moment to think through his answer carefully before responding. He was thinking of Sookie. How will he be able to tell her that he had to marry another woman while loving her?

Knowing Sookie, she will leave him immediately. And that was something he could not live with.

"I have other interests." Eric responded coldly.

"I see. Well, I am not interested in details. Just take care of it, the sooner, the better. I will talk to Andre today to let him know that you have agreed to his condition. We may meet with him in the next couple of day to discuss the terms of the marriage. Please keep your other interests to yourself." Alexander turned towards the door to leave, closing the door behind him.

Eric's mind was working at the speed of light. He was trying to think of ways to get out of this situation. For now he was ok, at least he got his father off his back. Now he needed to concentrate on how minimize the damage that this business marriage would bring for him and Sookie. If he could talk to Sophie Ann and make her change her mind about the marriage, maybe then her father could change the conditions for his association. He did not have anything else to lose, he needed to try.

Eric spent the rest of the day in the library, thinking. He was gathering strength to call Sookie and pretend nothing was happening.

"Hello? Eric?" A very sleepy Sookie picked up the phone.

"Hi love, did I wake you up?" Eric said almost like a whisper.

"Yes, but is OK. I've been waiting for you to call. How are things back home?"

"Everything is OK. My father needs my advice in some business decisions and I will be staying here a bit longer than I expected." Eric's voice was soft and he tried to sound calm.

"OK. How long will you be staying?" Sookie was more than awake and was already sitting in her bed. The idea of him having to stay longer did not help her foul mood, at all.

"I am not sure. As soon as I take care of things here and I have a return date, I will let you know."

"Good. I miss you Eric. I cannot wait to see you." Eric could hear Sookie's disappointment and he was hoping she wouldn't notice how upset he was.

"I miss you too, love. I need to go for now." He said with a teasing tone.

"Will you call me tomorrow?" Sookie asked with a little voice.

"I will call you every day. I love you Sookie, please don't forget that. Ever." Eric's face was a mask of pain when he was saying this to Sookie. His eyes were closed, he was rubbing his forehead with one hand while holding his cell phone with the other.

"I won't. I love you Eric."

Listening to Sookie over the phone. Hearing her saying that she loved him, was enough to revive the rage he felt when he first heard his father saying that he had to marry Sophie Anne and it made him call Sophie Ann LeClerq.

"Hi Darling, I was not expecting you call so soon." Sophie Ann said with a sexy tone.

"Hello, Sophie Ann. We must talk." Eric's voice was plain, with no emotion.

"Mmmm. I see you cannot wait to see your future wife."

"Can we meet today in 1 hr? He was trying to sound annoyed rather than upset.

"Why the hurry? You are not going back to New York, are you?" Sophie Ann was teasing him using a little voice that just made him more mad.

"No, I will stay a few days, but I need to talk to you before meeting with your father." His tone was cold but he let her know that he it was not a social call.

"OK Eric, cut the crap and tell me what do you want." Sophie Ann said with an annoyed tone.

"I don't think a marriage is necessary to guarantee that Nortcomp will take care of your family interest as our own."

Sophie Ann stayed quiet for a few seconds before responding, "I see. Well, that is where you are wrong. I very much think it is necessary. Let's say that it will allow me to sleep tight at night knowing that my heritage is being take care of for no other than my loving husband."

Trying to sound like he did not care Eric said, "Sophie Ann, you are a beautiful woman. You must have lots of suitors. Why will you agree to a loveless marriage? And with me of all men. You know I have never had a long term relationship, let alone being faithful." He laughed softly, like if he just said a joke.

"Eric, love. I am not worried about that. It will change. I will marry into a loveless marriage as you put it, but I will not be ridiculed in public. You will be a fool if trying. That's what Prenuptial Agreements are for. You cheat on me once and I will, like the common people say, happily take you to the cleaners and laugh all the way to the bank." Sophie Ann said with a sarcastic tone.

"So you are really in it for the money." Eric's voice was just as sarcastic as Sophie Ann.

"No Eric darling, not your money. I am in it to guard my family's interest, as you should do. Of course, I do not disregard the possibility of making this marriage a pleasurable enterprise, if you know what I mean. After all, I am not blind and I am intrigued to find out if you live up to your fame as a very skilled lover."

"I see there is no point to trying to talk you out of the marriage idea." He said with a soft voice, trying to appear playful.

"Of course not! It was me who suggested it!" Sophie Ann said laughing.

"Very well Sophie Ann. You want a marriage, a marriage you will have. But make no mistake, this is a business contract, and as a part of it you will be treated. Do not get your hopes up of us doing anything else than shake hands whenever I see you, because that is the closest you will get to me." Eric's response came off full of anger, his tone was harsh and his teeth were clenched while talking.

As soon as he hung up, he felt the strength withdraw from his body. He dropped his cell phone on the floor, his elbows were resting in his knees and his hands were holding his head. For the first time in his life, Eric Northman felt hopeless and defeated. Unable to do anything to save himself of what was to come. His mind was full of memories of Sookie, and the pain he felt in chest thinking of loosing her seemed to extend to all his body. And when he thought that pain couldn't get worse, he started to cry. Big tears started to flow down his cheeks and his quiet sobs became screams in a matter of minutes. He did not know how long he cried for, the only thing he knew is that when he finally stopped and he regained some of his sanity, he was holding on for dear life to his mother. He did not notice her coming into the room. He couldn't remember the moment he hugged her body and rested his head in her stomach while she caressed his head trying to sooth him, as if he was again a child. All he knew in that moment was that he was about to loose the woman he loved and there was not a damn thing he could do.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously in _A Second Chance_

He did not know how long he cried for, the only thing he knew is that when he finally stopped and he regained some of his sanity, he was holding on for dear life, to his mother. He did not notice her coming into the room. He couldn't remember the moment he hugged her body and rested his head on her stomach, while she caressed his head trying to soothe him as if he was a child again. All he knew in that moment was that he was about to loose the woman he loved and there was not a damn thing he could do.

CHAPTER 7

SPOV

It was a Tuesday when Eric just called to let me know that he needed to go to Sweden for business and I felt my heart ache. We see each other almost every day after work and we spend the weekends together, from Friday to Sunday night, either his place or mine. Finding his clothes around my apartment, having a place for his things in my closet, his own toothbrush in my bathroom and stocking my kitchen with food that he likes makes me feel like we are sort of a married couple, without the actual marriage. And that feeling makes me so happy! We have not talked about moving in together, let alone marriage, but it is something that I would consider in the future.

Eric called yesterday, Wednesday, to chat and he told me he wasn't sure when he is coming back. He sounded a little off, like sad. I guess he is missing me because he told me not to forget that he loves me. So, in order to keep myself busy while Eric is away, I decided to deeply clean and organize my apartment. I still have a few moving boxes that I have not opened and my closet needs serious organizing. I think I have accumulated too much stuff through the years.

While cleaning my bathroom on Thursday after work, I came upon an unopened box of tampons that I had in the back of the sink cabinet. In that moment, I felt my stomach turn and I felt sick. I realized that I haven't had my period in a while. I realized that I am late, very late. I hold on to the sink because suddenly I felt like I was about to pass out. As soon as I recover my equilibrium, I went to my bedroom, sat on my bed and close my eyes trying to remember when was the last time I had my period. Oh dear God! It has been over a month!

I felt like somebody dropped a very heavy stone on top of my chest and I started to freak out. I didn't need to ask myself _"How did this happen",_ because I knew very well how it happened, when and with who. Oh my God! When did I lose my fucking common sense! I tried to calm myself, taking deep breaths and I felt the need to know if I was really pregnant. In auto pilot I went to my closet to get some decent clothes to go to the pharmacy and buy a pregnancy test.

As I am leaving the building I see Amelia walking towards me, coming back from work I guess. I try to keep my eyes to the ground, but there is no way I can avoid her. I guess the expression on my face gave me away because as soon as we saw each other I started to cry and her expression changed from bored to horror. She ran towards me, hold me by my forearm and asked me "Sookie, are you ok? What happened? Why are you crying?"

I couldn't hold it. I was crying in the middle of the street while my friend Amelia hugged me trying to make me calm down. "Ssshhhh, Sookie it is ok. Calm down; breathe so you can tell me what is it. Breathe with me."

I did as she said and looking at her eyes I said, "I think I'm pregnant." Amelia's face showed no surprise. I guess she prepared herself to hear the worst. "OK. How late are you?" she asked me.

"Weeks, I don't know!" and I started to cry again…

With a very low and calm voice she told me "Let's get a pregnancy test". We were in the middle of the sidewalk, and people started to look at us funny.

"Yes, I was on my way to the pharmacy, it is just a couple of blocks away."

"Come on, let's go." And we started to walk while she was hugging my by my shoulders.

I kept weeping quietly and we did not talk while walking to the pharmacy. Once we got there, Amelia said, "Wait here, I'll get it."

"OK" I responded and stayed out by the door. My head was spinning and I could not put any thoughts together. My heart was pounding in my chest and my hands were sweating.

After a few minutes, Amelia came out and we started to walk back home. I was quiet, I felt like a zombie, walking without thinking. My stomach was a big knot and I was crying again, but quietly. We entered our building and while we were going up the stairs Amelia showed me the pregnancy test box and asked me, "Have you ever used one of these?".

"No. Never had the need before." I responded with a very little voice.

"All right. This is what you need to do. Got to the bathroom, open the package and you will hold the end of the stick white stripe right underneath your pee for 5 seconds, then we wait. If it is 1 line is negative and if it 2 lines then it is positive. Ok?"

"Ok." Then I went ahead to open the door of my apartment and taking the pregnancy test I walked towards the bathroom.

"Don't worry, everything will be ok." Amelia said to me as I closed the bathroom door. I did everything she said and I opened the door to find Amelia sitting in my couch. I walked towards her and she got up to hug me. She kept saying that everything would be ok, but I knew better. I kept looking at my watch, pacing around the room. Waiting.

Finally the time was up and we went to the bathroom to see the result. I saw two red lines. I cannot describe what I felt, because I felt everything at the same time. I was scared, I was crying, I was happy, I was worried, I was Pregnant.

"Oh Sookie. Come here." Amelia said to me as she hugged me one more time. I let all my worries and fears flow inside me. We walked to sit in the couch and I kept staring at the plastic stick that just minutes ago changed my life.

"What are you going to do?" Amelia asked me.

Taking a deep breath I said, "I am going to be a mom. I am having Eric's baby" and in that moment, when I mentioned his name and I saw his face in my mind, smiling. Right then I felt happy. I smiled and look at Amelia and she had the biggest smile in her face. "That's right Sookie, you will have Eric's baby, and he is going to be so happy because he loves you!"

"Yes, I know. But I am still a little scared. Nervous. How I am going to tell him?"

"Well, do something special. Let him know that you love him and you are happy to have his baby inside you. If you tell him in a negative way, being sad, crying and all, he may be disappointed that you are not happy being pregnant with his child."

"Oh no, but I am happy!" I interrupted her.

"I know Sookie, so think about it and in mean time you need to find a doctor, a OBGYN to see you during the pregnancy."

"Yes. I will." By this moment I had a headache and I started to think about my job, the people at the office, Eric's possible reaction, daycare and 1000 more things. "OK. I have a headache and I want to lay down."

"Sure honey. I am going home and if you need anything, just call me or come over, OK?" Amelia said.

"Yes, thank you Ames." I got up and started to walk to my bedroom.

"You are welcome." Amelia said to me, and right before closing my apartment door she called me, " And Sookie." I turned around to see her and she said, "Congratulations!"

I slept like a rock after all the crying. I was so drained physical and emotionally that I must have missed Eric's phone call. I woke up at 6:30 am and I was ready to go to work. I needed to keep my mind busy. I was eager to talk to Eric. Not that I was planning to tell him over the phone that I was pregnant, but I wanted to know when he would be back.

0000ooo000ooo000ooo0000

EPOV - Thursday.

I couldn't sleep. I was confused, scared, mad, cowered. My being is a knot of contorted emotions and I have not been able to separate my thoughts from my feelings to decide what do to. I never thought I would find myself in this situation. I of all men, the great Eric Nothman, always so confident in my decisions and myself; and with an ego bigger than life. Well people, I have some news. I am between the wall and the sword. I am a man like any other and at the same time different from any other.

I ask myself, if I own my actions and I am so self-confidant, what is my fucking problem? Why in hell I cannot say no to my father? The answer is no easy and not the one I want to give. You'll see, when you are born and raised in a wealthy family, you grow with the idea of responsibility, you know that at some point in life, you will have to do whatever it takes to protect your family and its' interests.

And this idea, as crazy as it sounds, it is tattooed in your brain, in your heart, and sometimes in your skin. For me, the problem is not that I have not accepted this idea since early age, but the fact that I never thought I would actually fall in love and that I would be the one to do the deed in favor of my family.

Sacrifice myself for the family's interests. Any sane man would have dismissed my father orders without even blinking. Well, not me. I grew up with a different set of values of any men. I know of responsibility and loyalty to my family, and lately I just learned about love. I am not scared to loose my social position or to be fired and disinherited. What roots inside me is more than that, is a matter or pride and responsibility. My father has been good to Pam and me. There was no secret to what would be asked from us at some point. So, I don't feel cheated in that way. I knew there was a possibility of this happening, is just I did not see it coming.

Now, I am torn between the loyalty to my family and the love for Sookie. My father and the BOD have been working in this project for a long time, and I now find it ridiculous that the culmination of it, rest in a marriage. But believe or not, this is how it works sometimes in the circles we move. Forget the love, look at the benefits of an arranged marriage can bring. This association is the angular stone for what is to come for Nortcomp and I have no right to ruin it. I cannot ruin it. I need to find another way to make it happen without marring Sophie Ann. Fuck, I can not stand the bitch!

I've decided to stay here a few more days. I need to clear my head. I need to think carefully about what I am going to do, about Sookie and my conditions for the marriage contract.

I got up and found my father having breakfast. "Eric, good to see you. Are you feeling better? I heard you got a bad headache last night."

"Yes. I am fine. I just need to think over a few things. You said that we can negotiate some conditions to the marriage contract. I have some conditions of my own, but I am not ready to talk about it just yet."

With that, I walked out of the morning room and went to my room to call Sookie. I need to tell her that I will not come back until the following week. It will buy me some time to sort out this mess and figure out how to tell her about my plan, once I find one.

"Hello, Eric?"

"Hi Sookie."

"How are you baby? I miss you"

"I miss you too. I am busy, I have quite a few things here I need to take care of and I will have to stay longer. I won't be coming back until the following Monday."

"Oh, no. I can't wait to see you. I trust everything is ok with work?"

"Yes, just a lot of meetings and paperwork. Pam is behind and I need to help her with some unfinished business from my time here."

"Ok. I understand. So you will not be present at the gala."

"No. I definitely will not be there. Are you going?"

"No if you won't be there. I really do not have any business with all the rich people who attend this event."

"I am sorry. I wish I could be there and show you off! My beautiful lover".

"Oh Eric, you are so sweet!"

" Well lover, I've got to go. I have a meeting in a few minutes and I need to get ready. I miss you and I love you."

"Ditto. I love you Eric."

Good, how I am going to survive what is to come. How I am going to look at her and tell her that I must marry another woman when it is her who I desire for my companion. It took all my self-control not to blur what is really going on over the phone. I need to keep it together if I want to get the most of situation. God, have mercy on me….

It was around noon, when I came looking for my father…. "Father, when can we talk to Andre LeClerq? I need to take care of this business so I can go back to New York."

"He is in London as we speak. Maybe we can meet him tomorrow morning. Let me arrange the meeting."

Later that day…. "Eric, I spoke with Andre and we will be receiving us tomorrow at 8 am. Get ready, we are leaving tonight."

"Very well then."

"Do you mind sharing with me your conditions to the marriage?"

"As a matter of fact, I do mind. At this point I can tell you that it is only my business since it is me who will be doing the deed."

Eric's father did not responded to Eric's harsh comments. Just looked at him knowing that Eric was not happy at all about the forced marriage. It was in his best interest not to push Eric too much.

0000ooo000ooo000ooo0000

SPOV

Eric just called to let me know he will be coming back in a week. I can't wait to see him and tell him that we are having a baby! The more I think about it, the more excited I get. The fear of having a baby is completely gone and I am sure Eric will be delighted to learn about my pregnancy.

I need to find a special way to let him know. Maybe dinner and I will drop some hints during dinner. Maybe I should wrap the pregnancy test as a gift? No, it is gross. Maybe a congratulations card? Oh My god. I don't know. Well at least I have a week to think about it.

0000ooo000ooo000ooo0000

_Hello readers, sorry it took me forever to update, this chapter was very difficult for me to write because it was Eric POV and him trying to explain why he feels obligated to marry Sophie Ann. I know many of you do not agree with him (and me) but trust me, at the end it will be worth all the angst and the pain! I will be updating at least weekly, I just hope my Beta, My dear sister in law Amy will keep helping me to correct my orthographic horrors. Ha! Please review and let me know what do you think! Thanks!_


	8. Chapter 8

Previously in A Second Chance

I need to find a special way to let him know. Maybe dinner and I will drop some hints during dinner. Maybe I should wrap the pregnancy test as a gift? No, it is gross. Maybe a congratulations card? Oh My god. I don't know. Well at least I have a week to think about it.

CHAPTER 8

Friday Morning in London….

Eric and his father, Alexander Northman arrived to the corporate offices of LeClerq Group. They were welcome by a tall and very attractive brunette who identified herself as Sonya, Andre LeClerq PA.

"Welcome gentleman, Mr. LeClerq awaits you in his private office. Please follow me." Responding with just a nod, Eric and his father followed the leggy brunette into a very elegant room with a perfect view of the Thames River, that flows right by central London.

"Eric, Alexander. It is a pleasure to see you." Andre said without turning his sight from the view he was enjoying.

"Andre, How you been." Alexander Northman said with a cold voice.

"Morning Mr. LeClerq" Eric's answer came right after his father in an even colder tone.

"Come on Eric, call me Andre. We will be family soon, correct?" Andre responded turning to look at the two blonde men standing right in front his desk with cold stares.

"It seems like it." Eric commented with clear dislike.

"Please sit. Would you like some coffee, tea or maybe something stronger"? Andre said with a smug smile on his face, like enjoying that Eric was not happy at all and a clear innuendo in his tone.

" No, I rather get down to business since I have a lot of business to attend to," Eric said while sitting in the elegant chair in front of Andre's desk, crossing his left leg on top of his right leg, while adjusting his perfect tailored grey suit.

"Very well. I see you are eager to close the deal." Andre said, while he was making himself comfortable in his grand chair, never taking his eyes off Eric, clearly studying Eric's body language.

"No Andre, I am eager to go back to New York. I have a company to run." Eric said holding Andre's sight, not showing a single expression on his face.

"OK then. I take it you are aware of the condition I stipulated in order to invest in the purchase of Bastion Industries. After all, a 1.5 Billion dollar investment is not a matter that I would take lightly. So, I need the reassurance that my interests will be taken care of, as your very own." Andre said, resting his elbows on top of his desk looking intently at Eric.

"Let me assure you Andre. Such a huge investment would never be taken lightly. I do find the marriage condition over the top, since it will guarantee a successful enterprise." Eric said with a tone that showed no worry at all.

"Eric, please. You know that the take over will be a success." Alexander Northman said with a clear contempt in his tone.

"Yes, but still, the marriage will not." Eric barked at his father. "Tell me Andre, is it so important to tie your daughter, your only daughter to a loveless marriage? What does Sophie Ann have to say about this?" Eric asked Andre.

"Actually Eric, Sophie Ann is very excited about your upcoming marriage. She likes you and she is a beautiful woman, isn't she? She is confident that you will be able to put aside your differences in behalf of a healthy relationship that will ensure the success of our enterprise and the strength our family ties. After all, what are daughters for? Maybe Pam should learn something from Sophie Ann."

"I see you have done a good job educating Sophie Ann in doing your bidding, and as my father has done with me too. But I will not do the deed without some conditions that I would like very much to discuss." Eric said in a very sarcastic tone while donning a crocked smile.

"Conditions? I was not aware that you wanted to impose conditions," Andre said frowning.

"Just minor details." Eric said waiving his hand trying to give no more importance to what was about to be discussed.

"Well, let's hear them." Andre said resting his body against the back of his chair.

"Since the marriage is a mere business transaction, I want a simple intimate ceremony and be married only by the civil, no wedding at a church. I find it rather hypocritical to go and swear eternal love when there is none of that. The marriage will be terminated in two years; it is as soon as you start seeing profit of your initial investment according to the business plan that my father presented you. Of course, we will have a prenuptial agreement where each of us will agree to leave the marriage as we came in into it. I will not take anything from her and she will not get anything from me. And I expect you and my father, of course to stay out of any private issues that Sophie Ann and I may face during our marriage".

Andre LeClerq was quiet and very thoughtful. His expression did not let Eric deduct what he might be thinking. "I have no problem with your conditions, but it is not me doing the deed as you said. I need to have a talk with Sophie Ann about it, and I will get back to you." Eric whipped his head to look at Andre and asked, "When do you think I will have an answer?"

"Tonight." Andre responded without further comments.

"Very well. We'll talk tonight then." Eric said raising his imposing figure from the chair turning on his heels before giving Andre the chance to extend his hand to shake it while saying goodbye.

"Goodbye. Have a safe flight back home." Andre said without even bothering to get up from his chair. He turned to the window in his office to decide what to do next.

Stockholm, late in the morning….

The flight back to Stockholm was short and quiet, just around 2hrs and 15 minutes; but the tension between Eric and his father was palpable. You could feel it and maybe even smell it. As soon as they landed, Eric got his cell phone out and started to punch numbers while walking towards the entrance of the private terminal. He did not say anything to his father or even bother to look back at him. He kept walking throw the terminal until he reached the curve and got into a taxi.

"Hello? Pam, I'm back. I'll see you at your place in 20 minutes. Do not go anywhere."

… 20 minutes later ….

The doorbell of Pam's posh apartment rang. Pam opened the door knowing who would be standing in the other side and tried to still herself.

"Eric!... It is so good to see you!" Pam said pulling Eric into a big hug.

"It is good to see you too." Eric said with a small voice.

"Come in. I guess you need a drink, a strong drink."

"You guess right." Eric said in a low voice.

"Sit down. So tell me, how did it go? Mother told me what happened and she was a nervous wreck this morning. " Pam said while pouring some whiskey into a glass for Eric.

"Was short. It was what I expected. Andre is a cold son of a bitch, who does not give a fuck about his daughter." Eric said while holding the glass that Pam just gave him.

"Eric, it is not a surprise, that is public knowledge. So what did you tell him?"

" I told him I had 3 conditions to enter the marriage. Basically I agree to marry Sophie Ann only under the civil law, no church. The marriage will last up to 2 years, that is the time for him to see profit from his investment, and that a prenuptial agreement should be signed."

"That's it? What about kids? Sex? Living arrangements? What about Sookie, Eric?" Pam said with a surprised tone.

"I did not discuss any of it because I did not want to give them ideas to condition the investment to a couple of grandchildren or sex 3 times a week! Since any of it is a condition I can do as I please. And trust me Pamela, I will live as if the marriage doesn't exist, Sophie Ann will be my wife in paper only and I will not share my roof with her, let alone my bed."

"Yes, but what about Sookie? Have you thought what are going to do about her?"

"I have to come clean. I have to tell her what is going on, explain her and hope she will understand and maybe; just maybe, she may agree to wait for me to be done with this charade of marriage."

"Oh my God Eric, are you serious? Are you going to ask her to wait for you just like that?"

"What the fuck can I do now Pam? What else is there for me to do if not beg her to wait for me? Are you willing to marry Andre? Should I try to convince Bill to marry Sophie Ann?"

"I am sorry Eric. I didn't mean to make it more difficult for you, but for what you have told me about Sookie, it doesn't seem like she will take it kindly."

"Of course she will not! She will hate me, and kick me out of her life as soon as she finds out. I will be less than nothing in her eyes. Me, a grown man, married off by my own father."

"Eric…"

"I have to try Pam. I love her, and if she loves me, she may accept what is happening and agree to stand by me."

"Stand by you? How? As your mistress?"

"No! I would never ask Sookie to do such a thing! That is something she would never ever forgive me for. Just stand by me as my friend, loving me in silence until I am free to marry her."

"Eric, are you listening yourself? You are talking about marrying Sookie for God's sake!"

"I know. It is just now that I know I have lost her that I realize how much I love her and how much I want her in my life, not as my girlfriend Pam, but as my wife, as the mother of my children. And knowing that it may not happen ever is killing me."

"So when are you going back to New York?"

"Next Sunday. I have to stay to make sure the marriage contract is signed and in place so I don't have to come back."

"Oh Eric, I wish there was something I could do for you."

"Actually there is."

"What is it?"

"I need you to dig up as much dirt as you can about Sophie Ann, I need to have as many things as I can on her to keep her at bay."

"That will be no problem. I actually will enjoy it! You know I hate that bitch."

"Not as much as I do Pam, not as much."

"Now Eric, relax a little and let me tell you what I've been up to in the past months….

Friday afternoon in the LeClerq Headquarters…

After Eric and Alexander's visit, Andre was satisfied with how things went. He did not expect Eric to be happy about the whole deal, but he was more agreeable than he expected. Now he had to tame Sophie Ann to behave until it was a done deal in paper. He had to call her and let her know what was going to happen.

"Sophie, darling. It's me, your father."

"Hello Daddy, how are you doing?"

"Better than I expected. Northman was here this morning to discuss your marriage."

"Oh, how delightful. And what my betrothed had to say? "

"No much really. He got down to business. He stipulated 3 minimal conditions, that I am sure you can live with."

" I see. Tell me."

"He wants a small wedding. Not a church wedding. The marriage will last only 2 years and you will sign a prenuptial agreement and relinquish any right to his wealth before, during and after the marriage."

"Has he gone mad? If he thinks I will marry him in secret for everybody to think he is embarrassed of marring me he is fucking crazy! My wedding will be the event of the year!"

"Sophie, calm down. It is just a business transaction. After the wedding we will have Northman in our hands, and you can do anything you want with your new boy toy. Two years is plenty of time to take over their assets. You know it, slowly but surely. Think of the rewards my girl."

"Daddy, I do not deny that I like him, he is an attractive man. It won't be difficult for me to spend time with him, but I will not tolerate any kind of humiliation from his side."

"Just marry him, once married you can do as you please. Remember is just for a short time while I maneuver to take Bastion from them."

"Very well. Tell him then that I agree to his conditions. But I warn you, I will not take it kindly if he tries to humiliate me."

"OK darling. I will talk to you soon. For now, concentrate on finding your perfect wedding dress, consider that your wedding is only a couple of months away."

Friday night at the Northman Estate….

The night was cold, but Eric couldn't stand to stay indoors. He needed some fresh air and space to be alone. He was outside, standing in the patio overlooking the colorful gardens illuminated by lights and the bright moon.

"Eric." His father called to him from the French doors that separated the sunroom from the patio. " Andre called while you were out." Alexander announced in a strong voice that reflected sadness in his tone.

"And?" Eric asked coldly without even looking at his father.

"Sophie Ann agreed to your conditions, the date is set for October 10th. In about 2 months you will marry her in London." Alexander turned around without waiting for Eric's response. He knew there wouldn't be one.

Eric's stomach turned and he felt sick. He walked over the garden and bend over his knees vomiting the vile from his stomach. His head was spinning and he couldn't control the fear and the anxiety he felt now that he was to face a marriage he didn't want. Only after he felt more composed he came back inside the house and went straight to his room. He had to call Sookie as he had been doing every day, pretending everything was well, trying not to raise any suspicions. Trying to gain some time….

0000ooo000ooo000ooo0000

The weekend and the following week passed pretty fast. The marriage contract was ready by Tuesday. Alexander Northman and Andre LeClerq had their own Board of director meetings by Tuesday afternoon and on Wednesday morning they announced the purchase of Bastion Industries as joint venture. This was one of the biggest buyouts in history and after the marriage of Eric and Sophie Ann; the wealth of both families together would be one of the biggest private fortunes in the world.

Right after their announcement, Andre, Eric and Alexander got together in Nortcomp Corporate offices in central London and Eric signed a private agreement to marry Sophie Ann while Andre and Alexander signed their contract for the purchase of Bastion Industries. The 15 minute meeting was like their very own marriage ceremony, two companies, one business.

0000ooo000ooo000ooo0000

Thursday

SPOV

It has been over a week since Eric left. I miss him so much! I just cannot wait to see him and tell him about our baby. I have been trying to keep myself busy with work and occupy my mind daydreaming while waiting for his phone call every night.

I noticed that he is very quiet and he keeps telling me that there is a lot going on in London and Sweden since they are going through the purchase of a gigantic company. I read in the bulletin of the company that is Bastion Industries. I do not know much about it, just that there is a new partner and they are investing a few billions dollars in the deal. God, I cannot even imagine the amount of pressure he must be going through right now. So, I try very hard to not give him any problems and I don't want to appear whiny. That isn't attractive and the last thing I want is to push him away from me.

I started to read the pregnancy book "What to expect when you are expecting". It is quite entertaining if it is your first pregnancy and I know what to expect now. I also made an appointment with an OBGYN to follow up my pregnancy and I have my first appointment next week. I hope Eric will be here by then. I don't think he needs to come with me since they will not do a scan of anything, but it would be exciting to hear what the doctor has to say.

I can imagine Eric holding a little girl in his big arms.. or maybe a boy.. yes.. a little boy that will look just like him. With blue eyes and blond hair… God.. I never thought I would feel this knot in my stomach every time I think of my baby and in complete awe of being a mother.

I need to hurry up now. I am running late since I go to bed late and wake up in the middle of the night with Eric's calls. Just a quick breakfast and pack a midmorning snack, I have to keep strong for my baby!

"Sookie! Good morning."

"Hey Bill! How are you doing?"

"Good. We have a lot of work with the new take over. Exciting news yesterday. There is a lot of buzz around about how it will affect our business in the states."

"I know. It is a big investment."

"Yes it is. But with Eric overseeing it the new acquisition there is nothing to be worried about."

"Yeah. So how will this new company affect us?"

"Bastion is based in London, but it has plants in 28 countries and about 30 percent of their business is based in the States. We will oversee that share of the business while the office in London will designate a team from the London headquarters to follow up the rest of the business."

"Wow, that seems like a lot of work."

"Yes, in deed. Anyway, do you know when Eric may be back?"

"No. He has been very busy. I think he said maybe Monday. I've tried not to push it since I know he must take care of the business over there before coming home for good."

"Home? That sounds promising."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, it is just I have never related the word home with Eric. I did not mean to upset you Sookie. I am sorry".

"It is OK. I see where you are coming from and I can tell that you do not know Eric as well as I do, that's all."

"You are right. And since Eric will not be here this Saturday and the Nortco gala is a wonderful event; I was wondering if you would like to go, as my guest and a friend of course. I am sure Eric would like you to enjoy the event."

"I don't know Bill I haven't been feeling good but it would be nice. Let me think about it."

"Are you sick? Have you seen a doctor?

'I think I may be getting the flue or something. Nothing serious."

"Ok. Then would you let me know tomorrow? I need to put you in the guess list."

"Yeah, sure."

"OK. Have a good day Sookie."

"You too, Bill."

I will ask Eric about it tonight when he calls me. I know he doesn't like Bill around me much, but I've been a bit lonely and since he will not be here on the weekend it may be a good way to distract myself. It is not like I will be drinking and doing crazy dancing, just socializing and getting to know a few people. I like to be around people and lately I have not been doing much of it.

0000ooo000ooo000ooo0000

Sophie Ann POV

Every piece is falling in place. I have Eric Northman in my pocket at last. Always since the very first time I saw him, I knew he had to be mine. I was 14 years old when I met him at the London International Horse Show. Our parents have been acquaintances for a while and at that time and Andre was the best rider to show our horses while Eric was just an amateur. That did not stop the Northman's from showing up at the main horse shows to socialize and encourage Eric and his sister Pam to partake in horse competitions.

God, he was handsome even at 16 years old. Yes, handsome, arrogant and a complete dick. I guess that beside his physical attractiveness is what got under my skin. By the age of 20, there was nothing I couldn't have and Eric became the ultimate challenge. I kept tabs on him and always tried to see him when he was in London. We have many friends in common and my brother went to the same college as him and that idiot Bill Compton. I even tried to befriend Bill to get to Eric but it did not work out. Bill is a complete idiot. I just cannot put up with fools like him.

I dated and slept with many guys, but none of them has been more than a good time or a good fuck. Eric in the other hand, he is much more to me… he can actually be my equal, financially, socially and emotionally. We both come from wealthy families, we move in the same social circles, we are both beautiful people and I desire him. And for me, what I desire I get. I have not slept with him, but I have heard enough about it and I can't wait to corroborate the rumors.

I have not seen Eric for a while. Last time I saw him was right before he moved to New York. I went to Stockholm to visit some friends and I saw him during an after party to an art exposition. And in all honesty it was just impossible to talk to him or come even close with so many women throwing themselves at him. I may like him but I will not humiliate myself like them. Let's just say that I have more classy ways to do it.

Since he moved to New York it has been a bit difficult to follow his steps. So, I went to check whom of all my dear friends where in town to pay them a visit. I went for a week a few months later. There was a gala at a museum and I knew Eric would be attending because his company was one of the sponsors. To my surprise, instead of Eric I saw Bill; who denied knowing where Eric was. It was not difficult to guess where he was. Probably entangled in rather more exciting activities than posing for the cameras and listening to boring speeches.

I wanted to get to him without the pressure of the joint venture, but it has been simply impossible to do it. Eric has always ignored me, I don't think he doesn't find me attractive; but I have never been able to figure out why he turns around every time he sees me. Well, two desperate situations, desperate solutions. The business deal came like a gift from heaven!

My dad wanted to get in the Bastion deal for a while, but he wanted to do on his own terms and Alexander Northman gave him the perfect opportunity to do it. What he doesn't know is that my dear dad wants Bastion for us only. Let's say that my Daddy needed the extra investment to buy it, but he did not want the partnership that comes with the extra money. So, when Alexander approached him to offer him a joint venture, my dad jumped at the opportunity to get in and in time, buy out Northman out of Bastion at a lesser price. How? I am not sure, but I know that he will do it. For now he just needed to play nice and have some reassurance that his investment and I gave him the ideal solution. What better insurance than a marriage? If he is good, I am better! I manipulated my daddy to think that it was his idea and that I was sacrificing myself for my family. He will owe me forever and he will help me get what I want.

Right after Eric found out the price he would have to pay in order to have my Daddy participate in the Bastion deal, he called me to bully me into backing off from the marriage condition. Little did he know that it was my idea and he made a mistake. He challenged me and nobody does that without loosing the challenge. So here we are. I am sitting in front my Daddy's desk with the marriage agreement. I am about to sign it and be guaranteed that I will get what I desired for so many years: Eric Northman. But not just Eric Northman plain and simple, but Eric as my husband, as my lover in my bed and for the world to know it. And I will enjoy every second of it.

0000ooo000ooo000ooo0000

Alexander Northman POV

Why can't the business deal be simpler than this? Why do we have to throw in the mixed feelings and marriages and all that shit. Eric has been raised to live up to the challenge of an arranged marriage and it shouldn't be a surprise for him. The problem is that we did not foresee that he had other interests, namely a woman. I heard her name is Sookie.

I married Catherine very much in love. We were lucky to be able to marry like that. But as part of old wealthy families we were always prepared to sacrifice ourselves. We educated our children the same way we were, and at the same time we taught them love and respect and above all responsibility.

I can't avoid feeling guilty about Eric. I've been tempted to call off the deal, but we are at the point of no return. He signed an agreement and made an announcement, backing out would be political and financial suicide.

All there is for me to do is make sure we comply with our part of the agreement and support him as much as we can. In order to do that I will have to make sure Eric takes care of his business with this Sookie and for that I will go back to New York with him. There is the gala for the company and after all the buzz with the new acquisition, it will be very normal and reassuring for me, Catherine, Sophie Ann and Andre LeClerq to make an appearance at the Nortcom gala.

"Eric, when are you planning to go back to New York? All your business here is done."

"I think I will go back Saturday."

"Why not tomorrow and that way we will have time to be ready to make an appearance in the gala Saturday night."

"I beg your pardon?" Eric responded with a surprised expression.

"You heard me. Your mother and I wish to come with you to New York and attend the company gala. After all, we are owners and it will be good for publicity if we make an appearance at the company main event." His father told him with without looking at him, trying to down play the fact that he wanted to make sure that Eric would take care of whatever business he had in NY.

"Yeah, right." Eric just murmured with an annoyed tone.

"Good. Then get ready to leave tomorrow Friday early in the morning and please make arrangements for your mother and me to stay in a hotel. We do not wish to intrude your privacy. I guess you will need it to take care of your pending business in New York."

0000ooo000ooo000ooo0000

Friday – New York

The private jet carrying the Northman family landed in NY around 2 pm, local time. The trip felt longer than it really was and the atmosphere was tense. Alexander tried to ignore Eric in an effort not to bother him and his mother was noticeably worried about Eric. Alexander and Catherine busied themselves readying or watching a movie, while Eric sat by himself quietly lost in his thoughts.

As soon as they landed, Eric's parents boarded the limousine waiting for them to take them to their hotel. Eric had his chauffer waiting to take him to his place. He knew it was about time for him to call Sookie and pretend he was still in Sweden. He knew she didn't know anything about the gala and if she did, she wouldn't attend without him.

"Hello?"

"Hi lover, how are you doing?"

"Eric, I am so glad you called! I miss you terribly!"

"I miss you too, Sookie."

"So, when are you coming back?"

"I will be back on Monday morning. I will fly during the night so I can make the most of the day and I will see you around 7 at night, if that is acceptable to you."

"You know it is! But, why are you staying the weekend? I thought you were done by now."

"My parents insisted that I stay since we don't see each other often. I couldn't say no, love."

"Of course. I understand. I cannot wait to see you. I miss you Eric. It has been two long weeks."

"Me too, Sookie. Well I have to go, but I will call you tomorrow."

"OK. I love you."

"I love you too, Sookie. Don't forget it."

"I won't baby. Bye"

SPOV

I find it difficult to get it out of my mind, that Eric is not well. He sounds off. There is something wrong but I can't put my finger on it. I guess I will have to wait until he comes back. OMG! He is coming back on Monday, finally! I missed him so much! I can't avoid feeling butterflies in my stomach thinking about the big news I have for him.

Oh shit! I forgot to ask him about the gala. I don't think he would mind if I go with Bill, by now he must be sure that there is nothing going on with Bill and his interest with me. That is old news now and with a baby on the way, Eric will not even notice. I really want to go. I have never attended an event like this and I am curious, besides I have nothing else to do. I am going to tell Bill that I will go with him. That will take my mind off of the days and hours I have to wait to see Eric again.

Bill was busy going through his emails when his phone rang. The caller ID indicated it was Sookie and he picked it up immediately.

"Sookie, how are you?"

"Hi Bill, I am well, thanks, you?"

"Good, so what can I do for you?"

"I was calling to let you know that I decided to go with you to the gala tomorrow night. I spoke with Eric and he is not coming back until Monday night, so I guess a little distraction will help my nerves."

"Great! I am happy to help with your nerves."

"Come on Bill Compton!"

"Ok, I will pick you up at 8:30 sharp."

"All right. See you tomorrow. Thanks Bill".

"You are very welcome, Sookie, bye."

0000ooo000ooo000ooo0000

Saturday – Nortcom Charity Gala

The ballroom was beautifully decorated with spectacular tables of food, ice sculptures and the champagne and wine flowing freely. The guests were the cream of the jet set and the wealthiest people in the country. But, there was one person in the ballroom, who whished to be somewhere else. Eric had been in a foul mood all day, to the point that he declined to make the opening speech at the event. At the end and to save anymore headache, his father volunteered for the task thanking everybody for their assistance and their charitable efforts to raise money for such a noble cause.

No longer after Alexander opening speech, Sophie Ann made her grand entrance and sat right next to Eric at his table.

"Hello darling" Sophie Ann purred in Eric's ear.

"What are you doing here?" Eric turned to see her and he did not hide his discontent to have her near him.

"Well I was invited by your father. As your fiancée, I need to start making my presence noticed at your side, don't you think?" Sophie Ann responded with a big smile in her face and winked at him.

"Not until we make a formal announcement, and it will take at least a couple of weeks. In the mean time, stay away from me Sophie Ann. I am not in the mood for your sarcasms and your stupid games." Eric told her at the same time he got up from the table.

"Oh, touchy tonight, ha? Didn't you sleep well last night?" Sophie Ann was able to murmur.

Eric ignored her and walked away to meet his parents who were chatting with some of the senior executives. Eric was not planning to stay long; he was just killing some time so his departure wouldn't attract much attention.

Sookie was ready and waiting for Bill who had texted her earlier that he was running a little late due a last minute emergency at the office. He did not go into details but she expected an explanation to make her wait over 40 minutes.

"I am sorry, Sookie. I really did not foresee that I had to review some last minute numbers. It seems like we have some unexpected visitors."

"I see. Well let's hurry up. I don't want to miss much of the party of the year."

It took them another 30 minutes to make it to the museum and the valet parking line was quite long. Finally by the time they reached the doors after checking in the registration table and checking in their coats, it was almost 10 pm. Not that the event was over, on the contrary, all the formalities and speeches were over and the party was full swing by this time.

As they walked into the ballroom, Sookie was mesmerized by the glamour of the room, the elegance of the guests. Suddenly she felt lost. She wished Eric would was with her. And with the thought of Eric, as she looked around the room, suddenly she saw a very familiar figure. Blond, tall and broad shoulders. "It cannot be him", she told herself. But she couldn't take her eyes from the stranger that had his back to her. And as a magnet she started to walk towards the man in question. Bill caught her arm and asked her "Sookie, where are you going?" and he looked over the group of people in question.

He was surprised and his face did not hide it. Sookie looked at him and said "Bill, who are these people?"

Bill responded in astonishment "Those are Eric's parents, Alexander and Catherine Northman, Sophie Ann LeClerq and Eric with some senior executives from Nortcom."

Sookie's blood drained from her face and she felt dizzy, but she held onto Bill's arm and said "Well, let's go and say hello."

Bill was quiet and just followed her.

As she was getting close, her blood started to boil and with a firm voice she said "Good evening Eric".

Eric froze in the spot at the sound of her voice. There was no way Sookie could be here but she was, no doubt about it. With a granite expression on his face he turned slowly to face Sookie.

"Miss Stackhouse, good evening." Eric said with a pleasant tone trying to mask his surprise and his worry.

"Miss Stackhouse? Eric, what is going on? I thought you were in Sweden!"

"Yes, well change of plans. Maybe we could talk in private?"

In that moment, Sophie Ann caught the drift of what was going on and didn't waste the opportunity to make known who she was and disregard Sookie.

She got close to Eric and hung from his arm while she said "Hello Bill, nice to see you again. Eric darling won't you introduce me to your lady friend?"

"Sookie's eyes were wide in surprise and looked from Sophie Ann to Eric. "Excuse me? Eric what is going on?" and giving a pointed look at Sophie Ann she asked her "Who are you?"

"I am Eric's fiancée, Sophie Ann LeClerq. Nice to meet you, Miss … ?"

Sookie was watching Sophie Ann when the word came out of her mouth, Sookie's eyes turned to Eric and her heart stopped for a few seconds. She tore her eyes from Eric and her head started to spin. She looked around like as if she was lost and said out loud "I think I am getting sick" turned around and bolted out of the room, almost running, bumping into anybody in her way.

Bill was short of words, everything happened so fast. The exchange of words between Eric, Sookie and Sophie Ann was so fast that he was still trying to register what just happened.

Eric tried to go after Sookie, but Sophie Ann tugged his arm and with a cold look and harsh tone in her voice said "Let her go, it is better this way."

"Don't touch me!" Eric yelled at Sophie Ann turning to walk in Sookie's direction.

By this moment, Bill was in front of Eric with his hands fisted in 2 balls, ready to punch him. "How dare you to do this to Sookie? You son of a bitch! You two deserve each other all right". Then Bill turned around and went after Sookie, who was out of the ballroom by now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for taking the time to read! I love your reviews! I will be posting every week from now on. I think I rather post a short chapter every week than 1 long chapter once a month. Please review the chapter and let me know what do you think.!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from SVM. The characters belong to the talented writer Charlene Harris. I just like to play with them.

Previously in _A Second Chance_

Bill was short of words, everything happened so fast. The exchange of words between Eric, Sookie and Sophie Ann was so fast that he was still trying to register what just happened.

Eric tried to go after Sookie, but Sophie Ann tugged his arm and with a cold look and harsh tone in her voice said "Let her go, it is better this way."

"Don't touch me!" Eric yelled at Sophie Ann turning to walk in Sookie's direction.

By this moment, Bill was in front of Eric with his hands fisted in 2 balls, ready to punch him. "How dare you to do this to Sookie? You son of a bitch! You two deserve each other all right". Then Bill turned around and went after Sookie, who was out of the ballroom by now.

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

CHAPTER 9

SPOV

I was excited to attend the gala. I was missing Eric and I really thought this would easy my days without him. How wrong I was…..

As Bill and I made our entrance to the ballroom, I was in awe of the ambience. I was happy and excited to be there. I started to look around out of curiosity. I wish I hadn't done that. I very familiar figure caught my eye and I felt a knot in my stomach. For a couple of seconds I thought it was Eric, and I did a double take. It was Eric! I could have picked him up in a crowd of 1000 men in tuxedos without failing. He turned his head to his side and I had a clear view of his profile. No doubt, Eric was in the States, in the ballroom and I was getting pissed by the second.

Without thinking my legs seemed to have life of their own and started to walk towards him. Bill called me and I turn to face him just to ask him who were the people with Eric. I notice the tall men next to him, he look a lot like Eric but my brain was focused on the fact that Eric had lie to me. Bill told me that they were Eric parents and that was all it took. I felt my stomach burn and my mind worked faster than the speed of light. He did not want his parents to meet me; he was ashamed of me. Well, I am not ashamed of who and what I am and I would show it to Eric Northman. I told Bill with a sweet tone and a smile in my face "Well, let's go and say hello."

As I walked towards the merry group, my heart was pounding on my chest and I felt my body shaking, like if I was freezing. I started to take deep breaths to calm down. With my best calm and nonchalant voice and a charming smile I said "Good evening Eric".

He turned to me slowly and I was expecting see terror in his face, but there was nothing. His face was cold with no show of remorse for his lies. I don't know what I was expecting, my brain was in overload but certainly did not expected a cold and impersonal "Miss Stackhouse, good evening." His light and arrogant attitude like nothing was happening just made me feel more than mad, humiliated.

Without thinking, I said in a very angry tone "Miss Stackhouse? Eric, what is going on? I thought you were in Sweden!"

"Yes, well change of plans. Maybe we could talk in private?" he responded fresh as a cucumber. And just when I was about to snap at him, this red head bitch comes out of nowhere and says "Hello Bill, nice to see you again. Eric darling won't you introduce me to your lady friend?"

I was seeing red. I responded without thinking. "Excuse me? Eric what is going on?" and I asked the bitch "Who are you?". God. I wish I have never asked that. She responded with a light and amused tone; looking me straight in the eyes like savoring my reaction "I am Eric's fiancée, Sophie Ann LeClerq. Nice to meet you, Miss … ?

That was it. Those few words had just destroyed everything I had. They swiped the world from under my feet. I looked at Eric and my hand went to my belly and I felt I was going to throw up. I started to repeat in my mind "I am going to get sick, I am going to get sick, I am going to get sick"; until it came pout out my mouth loud and clear "I think I am getting sick" and I ran out of the ballroom as fast as I could.

I couldn't breath, my legs were like noodles and I was afraid they would give up on me. I never made it to the ladies room. I ran straight to the street. I needed to get out of there and as far as I could from Eric Northman and everything he represented. From everything he was for me, from everything I ever loved. My brain was on overload, I couldn't put two plus two together in that moment, I felt disoriented. For some reason my common sense kicked in and I took at taxi to my apartment. I gave the address to the cab driver and even as I sat and I was coming down from my shock, I still felt numb. I closed my eyes, trying not to think. There was so much in my head I couldn't put my thought in order. I was lost.

I made it to my apartment and as soon as I stood on the sidewalk looking at the building door, reality hit me. I was home. I was back to the place where I shared the best moments of my life with the man I thought loved me. I couldn't bring myself to say his name; I couldn't go into my apartment, let alone my bed without thinking of him and all his lies. Lies, lies, lies…. The word kept repeating itself in my mind over and over until I heard myself screaming "Lies, lies, lies, all lies, everything was just a fucking lie" and at the same time I felt rage, anger and a terrible sadness; the flow of tears I was holding back without knowing came down in a heavy string in my cheeks. My knees gave up on me and I felt kneeling on the sidewalk. I am sure I was quite the spectacle but in that moment I was gone from the world and I sank deeper and deeper in a state of careless. I was careless of what anybody would think; I was engrossing myself in my own pity and pain. I was enjoying it because I felt I deserved it, for believing and dreaming that somebody like him would care for me. And then like magic, everything made sense. What an idiot I am! How naïve and stupid I was. All the signs where there in front of my eyes. I just did not want to see them, to recognize them. He was basically sending me smoke signals of what was coming and I refused to see them!

He encouraged me to keep our relationship low key. He always preferred to stay indoors rather than go out, maybe afraid that somebody would see us and rat him out to his fiancé? He never talked about his family, at least not in depth. Never suggested I would meet them. His sudden trip to Sweden. His phone calls had become shorter and dispersed. His quiet and suspicious attitude over the phone. His lies about coming home until Monday when he was all along planning to be here Saturday to show off his fiancé. HA! What better event that the gala of his own company to let know everybody know how the owner of his heart was. He was preparing the field to dump me! I wonder how was he planning to do it.

And just as my mind started to work out scenarios of how he would have terminate me, a pair of warm and strong arms hold me across by shoulders by behind. I jump up and turned around to see that it was Bill.

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

ERIC POV

To say that what happened tonight was a nightmare would be an understatement. Please, somebody wake me up. This can not be happening.…

I arrived to NY with the worst mood. I got to my place and pace around like a lion caged. I was back and I wanted to go to Sookie, to tell her, to prepare her. I just couldn't do it right now. I had no time to go through THE TALK before the fucking ball with my parents in tow. I started to think of ways to tell her, how to start the conversation, how to explain her how I felt to prepared her to hear the words "I am to be married to somebody else, but I love you." How stupid and fake that sounds? How coward I am? It just doesn't make sense.

Time went by fast and I got ready to put a show. I arrived at the ball with my parents and started to mingle. I was hoping I could leave right after the introductions and speeches. The night was looking up until somebody sat next to me. Sophie Ann. As she sat and started to talk to me with her fake sweet voice, I snap at her "What are you doing here?." I should have guessed! My parents invited her, of course! Preparing the way for an announcement.

"Not until we make a formal announcement, and it will take at least a couple of weeks. In the mean time, stay away from me Sophie Ann. I am not in the mood for your sarcasms and your stupid games." I told her as I got up. I had to get away from her. God, I couldn't stand the wench!

Then the night went from bad to worst in less than a minute. Just as I was starting to relax and planning to make my disappearance act, when a very familiar voice rang in my ears. It was Sookie! She was right behind me and as I turn to her and I could see that she was pissed. She has always been very expressive; her face hides nothing. I kept my cool not only for my own sake, but because I wanted to protect her from any unwanted attention, meaning my father. I salute her with a cold "Miss Stackhouse, good evening." And her face went from mad to furious. . I kept my eye on my father and I could tell she caught his attention when she asked me with a noticeable familiarity what was going on and why I was here if I was supposed to be in Sweden. I suggested speaking in private; I was at the edge of my self-control. I was really trying not to get closer and hug her and kiss her and tell her that I love her and I missed her dearly.

I was trying to take her away from the social scene to calm her down and get her to go home and wait for me there so we could talk. But before she could even respond to my suggestion to speak in private, a snake hung from my arm. Sophie Ann asked me to introduce her to Sookie! Everything after that went to hell. Knowing Sookie would not back down, she and Sophie Ann got into a quite heated exchange. I was frozen in place. My eyes were set on Sookie's face and I saw the horror in her face when Sophie Ann announce her with such pleasure, loud and clear that she was my fiancé! In that moment, something snapped inside me. I think it was my heart when I saw Sookie's face and the look in her eyes; she turned around almost immediately and said something I did not catch. I tugged my arm from Sophie Ann and tried to go after Sookie, but Sophie held on to my arm hard and told me to let her go. I react to her by instinct, I did not want that woman touching me so I yelled to her for everybody to hear and see the scene. As I made another effort to go after Sookie, Bill was in my face with a disgusted expression saying "How dare you to do this to Sookie? You son of a bitch! You two deserve each other all right". He turned around and went after Sookie, I still tried to go but my father called me with a commanding tone "Eric." That stopped me in my tracks. I turned to see him, to glare at him. My mother's eyes were full of tears; she knew now who Sookie was and what she meant to me. I needed to leave; I needed to go to Sookie. I needed to talk to her right now. So I turned around to leave and did not look back.

My mind kept replaying what just happened. I don't know how long it took for the guy at the valet parking to bring my car for it felt like an eternity, as soon as I got behind the wheel I took off with screeching tires and burnt rubber smell. I was driving like a mad men. I couldn't control myself to slow down. I know I was flying to get to Sookie. All I could think of was her, nothing else. And then my sight got a bit blurry and I realized I was crying, I was sobbing and I was desperate to get to her place. She has nowhere else to go. She had to be there. I would camp out her apartment if I had to. I was so immersed in my thoughts that I did not see the traffic light change. I just keep driving through the intersection. I didn't even notice the lights of the truck or the sound of the horn until it hit my car right full in the passenger side. I felt my car spin and hit something else, before I passed out.

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

Bill got out of the cab as fast as he could throwing a $100.00 dollar bill to the taxi driver and ran towards Sookie's building. It was not difficult to find Sookie. She was kneeling in the middle of the sidewalk, sobbing, clutching her purse in her chest as if her life depended on it. The sight was painful even for the stranger who walked by and stare at her with obvious questioning looks. Bill rushed to her and hugged her from behind calling her name softly "Shhhhh Sookie, it is OK. Come on sweetheart get up. Let's get you inside."

She looked at him and Bill saw nothing in her eyes. The spark that he usually saw was gone. Her eyes were empty, she was looking at him without really seeing him. Her eyes were empty, hollow. Then she lowered her eyes to the floor, ignoring him. Slowly, Bill moved in front of her, took her by her forearms and lifted her to stand up. Still not getting any response from Sookie, Bill carried her bridal style inside her building, putting her down just to get the key of her apartment to open the door. Bill settled her in the sofa and sat next to her. "Sookie, I am so sorry, I did not know.. I swear I.." suddenly Sookie lifted her face and spoke in a hurried way "I need to go."

"Go? No Sookie. You don't need to go anywhere. You need…" Bill's tone was as if Sookie was saying a joke.

And without looking at him, Sookie said "I need to leave. I need to get out of here and disappear before he…" Bill interrupted her "Sookie, Sookie, calm down. You don't need to go anywhere. Eric will not come near you."

"No, you don't understand. I need to go away right now." She sounded desperate.

Covering her hand with his, Bill replied; "Why? He doesn't own the city. You do not need to worry about your job. Sookie, you don't have to quit your life here because of him."

She moved her hands from his and said with worry, "You don't understand! I have to go before he finds out!"

"Finds out what?" Bill asked.

As if realizing she made a mistake; she responded in a more calm tone, "Nothing"

Bill immediately suspected there was something else going on and with a soft voice made one more try to find out what it was. "Sookie, please. Let me help you. What are you afraid that Eric might find out?"

She looked at him with fury in her eyes, "Don't mention his name! Don't ever mention his name again!"

"Ok, Shhhhh shhhhhh OK." Bill put his arm around her shoulders and tried to rest her head in his shoulder but Sookie would not do it. Instead she got up and walked towards her bedroom.

Bill got up to follow her saying "Sookie, I want to help you. Tell me what I need to do. Why do you need to leave?" He stopped right at her bedroom door as if waiting for an invitation to come in.

Sookie stopped right before walking into the walk-in closet, turned to face him and with a big sob screamed, "I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant with his child!". She covered her face with her hands crying her earnest. Bill stood frozen staring at her and he was out of words for second time in the night.

It took him a few moments to see the big picture. Eric and Sookie. She gets pregnant. He leaves to Sweden for two weeks and comes back engaged. Sophie Ann is a good candidate to marry into more money. He lied to Sookie about when he was coming back. He treated her as if she was nobody at the Gala. He knows it and he is going to reject her, he going to deny his paternity! He felt his stomach tight with the anger he felt and his mind started to work fast. _I will not allow him to do this to her. He can't marry Sophie Ann, if Sookie is pregnant. The son of a bitch! _

He came into Sookie's room and hugged her. He with his hand softly raised her chin and asked her "Sookie, does he know it?" She said "No. And I don't want to him to know."

"But Sookie, he needs to know. He must do the right thing and marry you."

She jumped violently out of his embrace and screamed "No! He is engaged to other woman. He lied to me! How can you even think, suggest that I would marry him? Don't you see it Bill? I am nothing to him and so is my baby!"

"You don't know that. I know him and I know.." Sookie interrupted him with anger "You don't know anything! You don't know how many times I told him that I loved him and he said, _"I love you too"_! You don't know to what extent he can lie and convince you that he is telling the truth! He is a liar, a cheater, a heartless bastard and I hate him Bill! I hate him and I want him out of my life forever!"

"OK. I understand." He started to rub her forearms to calm her down. Sookie moved back and rested her weight against the wall. "Bill, I can't tell him if I want him out of my life. I can't let him know because I can't have him around while he is married to somebody else. I can't see him knowing he doesn't belong to me. I won't survive if he rejects us. I can't take the chance Bill. It will kill me."

"Then let me help you."

Letting out a heavy breath, she asked, "How? How can you help me?"

With a positive attitude Bill responded, "I will help you to go away, to stay out of sight. You don't have to worry about anything. I will help you to hide where he will never look."

After hearing the last part, Sookie 's attention snapped, "And where is that?"

With a big smile Bill said, "In London, with my mother."

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

Eric's POV

I woke up with the worst headache I have ever had. As I open my eyes, they tried to adjust to the brightness of the lights. Wait.. Where I am? I open my eyes completely and the first thing I saw was a very white ceiling and I hear the bip bip bip of a machine. I turned my head in the direction of the sound and reality hit me. I was in a hospital! Oh shit! "No, no, no, no! Nurse! Nurse!" I screamed and tried to get up. I manage to sit on the bed and started to rip off the IV from my arms and the dozen of patches on my chest. That was as far I could get because I felt a stabbing pain in my ribs and I felt dizzy. A nurse came in charging against me to make me lie down.

"How long I've been here?" I was frantic!

"Calm down Mr. Northman"

"Answer me! How long I've been here?"

"Four days and you are not going anywhere, so lay down and be a good patient."

"Four days? Oh my God! I've been unconscious for four days! Sookie…. Sookie… I have to talk to her. I have to call her. I have to tell her." Even as the pain was increased, I did not gave up in my intent to get up and get the hell out of the hospital to look for Sookie.

"Mr. Northman, please calm down." The nurse kept saying his and suddenly I felt sleepy, very sleepy.

**The next day….**

"He woke up yesterday around 3 pm, but he was trying to get up and we had to sedate him. Even when the extent of his injuries are is not big; we need to make a few tests to make sure there is no injury in his head now that he is awake. You know, keep him in observation and if everything is OK, he can go home in a couple of days."

"Very well Doctor. Thank you."

"Eric! Darling how are you feeling? Thank God you are conscious!" Eric's mother, Catherine was starting to cry as Eric was opening his eyes.

"Mom? What..?" Then Eric remembered that he was in a hospital and that he has been there for four days or more? And that he did not hasn't had a chance to talk to Sookie. "I need to get out of here. I need to talk to…"

"You need to get better to fulfill your obligations." The strong voice of his father interrupted.

"Father." Eric said in a way to acknowledge his father's presence.

"What were you thinking Eric? Do you have any idea of the order that we have been through? Your mother, Sophie Ann, the company, me? Be happy I was able to call in some favors to not having you charged with a DUI and thrown in jail!"

"Alexander please! Not here, not now." Catherine said with a strong voice.

"Mom, is ok. I need to know what happened in the last 4 days."

"Five. Five days Eric." His mother corrected him with a softly.

"Five. Father, tell me."

"You ran a red light and were struck by a truck. Spun around and hit light post. You are a damn lucky fool to be alive and have as much as four broken ribs and a few bruises and cuts! We have been able to keep your accident out of the tabloids. Nobody knows you are here. Your staff was told that you were in Sweden in business and since I am here I am taking care of wherever pending business you left. If the news of your accident gets out, it will damage the image of the company. You, the CEO drunk driving in NYC endangering innocent people! I don't need to tell you what it will make to the shares price and the reaction of the shareholders. You know that a simple sneeze from a CEO and the market cap!"

"Yes, I know. Father I need to make a phone call. It is important to me."

"If it is to Miss Stackhouse you don't need to worry. She is no longer your concern."

"I beg your pardon? What did you just say?"

"She is gone. She quit her job in Nortcomp on Monday. It is for the best Eric."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from SVM. The characters belong to the talented writer Charlene Harris. I just like to play with them. Also, this chapter was not edited by my beta reader, so all the mistakes are mine.

_Previously in A Second Chance_

"_Yes, I know. Father I need to make a phone call. It is important to me."_

"_If it is to Miss. Stackhouse you don't need to worry. She is no longer your concern."_

"_I beg your pardon? What did you just said."_

"_She is gone. She quit her job in Nortcomp on Monday. It is for the best Eric."_

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

CHAPTER 10

Sookie's POV

After leaving the gala I couldn't make sense of anything. I am thankful that Bill came over to talk me. Once I was seated in my apartment and I realized what Eric had done, I snapped from the numbness and my first thought was my baby. I had to protect him, I had to leave. My mind started to race with thoughts of Eric's rejection, of him trying to get my baby from me, of him married to another woman while I had a daily reminder of him.

I couldn't contain my anger, my pain, and I gave in. I told Bill I was pregnant. I felt so lost. He surprised me in some many ways. He was kind to me. He offered to help me and I knew it was a genuine offer. To think that he was interested in me just a few months ago and now he was kind of trying to get me in Eric's side was just unbelievable. When he asked me if Eric's knew about me being pregnant and I said no, he actually said I should tell him! What? No way. Then he went on to tell me that Eric should marry me! Bill of all men was trying to convince me that Eric should marry ME to do the right thing! Then when I exploited against Eric and told him that he was a liar, a cheater and more he actually said that I didn't know and that was it. I completely lost it. I let out of my chest what I felt for Eric in that moment and all my fears. And what he does? What Bill does? He offers his help. He offers to help me disappear, to hide me. Where? London! And with his mother!

I don't know what to think. I am so confused. I resist trusting another man in my life. But the fact that he actually tried to get me into Eric's side instead of usher me away from him, gave me hints that he is a good guy. He is trying to do what he thinks is the best for me in his eyes. Besides, I don't have many options. Being abroad will give me an advantage against Eric in case that he tries to find me, but seriously I doubt it. If he has a little of shame left on him, he'd know better to stay out of my life.

"London? With your mother? Are you crazy?"

"Sookie, is perfect! My mother is lonely, and I know she will like you very much."

"I can not just go and live there! I need to work! I need to pay bills! Besides I have all my things here."

"You can work as my mom's companion. You will live in her house and I will pay you a salary. I wouldn't suggest to get you a job visa because it will caught attention, but we can have our arrangement on the side."

"Yes, but how I am going to get to London without nobody knowing?"

"I would like you to fly with me in the corporate jet, but it will be too easy for Eric to find out that you are in London. I will book you in a commercial flight, first class of course. Nobody will know. You will need to go trough customs but that is about it. If Eric's tries to find it will be like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

"Sookie, my mom is very discrete. I can guarantee she will not ask you any questions. She doesn't do much of a social life and she lives in our family state outside London. It is very private and nobody ever would know that you are living there."

"I don't know Bill. It seems too good to be true. I need to ask you; why do you want to help me?"

"Because… I…. I like you. I mean… as a friend of course. I think you are a great girl and you deserve better. And I am in the position to help you, and I want to do it."

"Can I think about it? I don't want to sound ungrateful but it is a big deal for me and right now I can not think straight."

"Yes of course. Think about it and let me know. If you decide to come with me we could leave immediately."

"OK. Thank you Bill. And thank you for coming. I am feeling better but I have a terrible headache and I would like to sleep."

"Yes. Uummm.. Sookie? Please promise me that you will not leave without letting me know."

"Yes Bill. I promise."

"Ok. Good night Sookie."

"Good night Bill and Thanks again." And Sookie closed the door of her apartment, letting the heaviness of her tired body take over her.

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

Sookie's POV

After Bill left I took a shower and cried my eyes out until sleep took me. I woke up around noon thanks to the well-known morning sickness. I was no hungry at all, but the same I had a cereal for the sake of my baby. Got dressed and went to Amelia's. I needed to talk to somebody.

I rang Amelia's doorbell and I heard her … "Coming!"

"Hi Sookie! Oh my God! What is it?"

"Amelia…he lied to me…." I told her barely holding my sobs.

"Oh Sookie… come in.. seat down honey… Now, breathe and try to calm down because I can not understand what you are saying."

So I tried my best to calm down and breath. Then with a more steady voice I went on with the whole story.

Amelia was great listening to everything I said. She would just shake her head in disapproval. At the end of my story, she took a deep breath and told me "OK. I am not going to tell you what I really think of Eric because it will upset you more. Instead lets focus in what is important at this moment. First, you are done with Eric. You are not coming back with him nor tell him about the baby. Is that right?"

"Yes." I said with a form voice.

"Second, you want to leave the city because of him. I understand that, but Sookie you will have to start from scratch. You are pregnant and soon you will show. By the way, have you seen a doctor yet?"

"No yet. I made an appointment for this coming week hoping he would go with me, but now…"

"I see. Well, it doesn't matter. You need to see a doctor presto! Rapido! So don't miss your appointment."

"Amelia, what I really need to your help with is to decide if I should accept Bill help or not."

"OK, Let's talk about it. Tell me what exactly he is proposing."

"He said that I could go to live with his mother as her companion. I will enter the country with a tourist visa and stay there for as long as I can. He will pay me a salary just for being there and I will not pay rent or food. So I can save money to move on once the baby is born. I don't think his mother would appreciate a crying baby at night. Once the baby is born I can come back to the States with my savings and start from scratch. At least I will have some money to survive until I find a job. What do you think?"

"It sounds like a plan to me. You don't have anything to lose. Worse case scenario you hate being there, then you come back and you stay with me. Ok?"

"Oh Amelia, thank you! That is a very generous offer but I would rather start in another city, far from him."

"OK. So, are you going to take Bill's offer? I think right now it is your best choice."

"Yes, I think you are right."

"I will miss you Sookie. Please keep in touch."

"I will. But now I will need your help to take care of my belongings. You can come over and keep whatever you like. The rest I will have a donation center to come and pick it up and what is dear to me I will put it in storage. Could you help me with this?"

"Of course! I will take care of it. But when are you leaving?"

"Bill said that we can leave anytime."

"Ok, then let's hurry up and get the ball rolling!"

And they spent the next three hours planning how to get done in two days everything Sookie needed to do.

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

Bill was in his apartment planning what do in case Sookie accepted his help. He was praying she would. He was furious with Eric and barely containing himself from going and look for him to rearrange his handsome face. Suddenly his phone rang and it brought him back from his thoughts. He looked at the ID caller and his hearth started to pound. It was Sookie calling.

"Hi Sookie, are you ok?"

"Hi Bill. Yes I'm fine. Ummmm I just called to let you know that I thought about your offer to help me and…"

"And?"

"I decided to accept it. I want to go to London as soon as possible."

"Very well. Prepare your bags. We will leave tomorrow morning. I will pick you up at 7 am."

"Wait! There are things I need to do before leaving. I could use a day or two."

"OK. When would you like to leave then?"

"Wednesday is good. Is that OK?"

"Yes, it will give me some time to take care of a couple of things at the office."

"Bill? Thank you."

"You are welcome Sookie. You will not regret it."

"I know I won't."

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

London - Sunday night

Isabel Compton was drinking her tea seating in the elegant drawing room of her home outside London when on of the maids came over.

"Madam, You have a phone call. It is your son, Mr. Compton."

"Oh! Thank you Janice."

"Bill darling, how are you?"

"Hi Mom. I am good. And you?"

"Good darling, missing you. When are you going to come to visit me? It's been a while."

"Well, it is your lucky day. I am flying to London Wednesday. And guess what?"

"What?"

"I am not coming alone. I am bringing a friend with me."

"Fantastic! And how long are you staying?"

"Me? Just until the weekend. But Sookie, my friend; she going to stay in London.. with you.."

"You are so funny! Oh Bill!"

"Mom. It is not a joke. It is a favor I need to ask of you. Please listen to me. Sookie is a very good friend of mine. She is very special to me and she needs to go away from here for a while. I offered her sanctuary in your home."

"Please tell me that she is not a criminal on the run!."

"Of course not! She is the sweetest, nicest and kindest woman you would ever meet. She's just having a rather difficult time with personal issues and needs to put some distance in between."

"It sound to me like she is running from her problems rather to solving them. Are you sure it is the best thing to do?"

"Yes it is. It is along story and I will tell you someday, or maybe Sookie will. But right now all I need is that you take her in your home for a few months. She will be a great company for you. Mom, I promise, you will love Sookie as much as I do."

"I see. Well, if it makes you happy and give you peace of mind I will bid your wishes. What time are you arriving?"

Isabel rang the bell and Janice appeared. "Janice, We'll have guests this week! Bill is coming home and he is bringing a friend. They will be here late night. Please prepare Bill's room and a guest Room. I think the rose room will be appropriated."

"The Rose room?"

"Yes, that is what I said. Bill's friend is a woman and she is coming to stay with us a while."

"Yes Madam. Are there any particular preferences for the meals for next week?

"That is a good question. I will ask Bill later. Thank you Janice, that is all for now."

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

Monday….

Sookie went to work early. She wanted to talk to her boss Alcide before her coworkers started to arrive. She wanted to get out of the building as fast as she could. The thought of seeing Eric was unbearable and she was not willing to take the chance. She walked fast through the hall and without looking around waiting patiently for the elevator to take her to Alcide's office.

Knock, knock… "Alcide? I need to talk to you. It is important." Sookie said in a rather quiet voice.

"My God Sookie, what happened to you? You look terrible. Did you get some sleep? Please come in and sit down." Alcide was looking at her as she grew two heads over the weekend.

"No. You'll see… I need to leave town for a while and I am here just to present you my resignation effective immediately." She sounded nervous and she did not hide that she was worried.

"What? Why?" Alcide's face showed his surprise.

"I have a family emergency and I need to take care of it."

"I thought you had no family." Alcide frowned.

"It is dear friend, whom I consider my family and she is in need of my help and I can not leave her alone. She stood by me when I needed the most and I need to do this for her. I am sure you understand."

"You surprise me. I would be the luckiest guy with a friend like you." Alcide's face softened and he let out a deep sigh.

"Thank you." Said Sookie with a small smile.

"I guess there is nothing I can say to change your mind."

"Not there isn't" Sookie responded with a firm voice.

"Then I just have to wish you good luck. And if you need a reference please let me know. It will be my pleasure to give you one. You have been a terrific part of our team."

"Thank you Alcide. I'm just going to clean my desk and leave." Sookie's was more relaxed now that the difficult part was over.

"Good luck Sookie." Alcide said as he passed a hand throw his hair.

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

Sookie's POV

Wednesday…

_Difficult to believe as it is, today is Wednesday. I spent the last two days packing, moving things out of my apartment, carrying things here and there, cleaning the place and trying to leave all my pending things in order for Amelia to take care of them. I can say that I have been pretty busy, but still I can't stop meddling about why he hasn't even tried to call me. _

_Come on Sookie face it; Eric doesn't care about you and that is why he hasn't bother to contact you at all. Not even to pretend to be sorry! The last days few days have been the worst of my entire life. There is no a single minute of the day and night that I don't think of him. I try to force myself, to educate my mind to do not think of him, but it is just impossible. He is at the back of my head, lurking in the darkness of what I want to bury. I have grown a little afraid of the night since it is the worst part of my days. And I know why…because I have time to think of him, to remember and I cry until I fall sleep. All this has already taken a toll on my body. It shows. I have dark circles under my eyes and I suffer now terrible headaches from crying. I probably lost some weight. I feel tired and with no strength to move forward. _

_I need to remember who I am. How strong I have always been. Remember Gran and the strong women she raised. Who? Oh yeah. Me. If Gran would be alive she would be furious. Not at Eric, but at me for behaving defeated. For not really trying to get over this. For not letting go what I have lost a while ago. Actually I should say, for not accepting that I have never had him. He was never mine to have, to cherish and to keep. I need to put myself together. I need to keep going for my own sake and my baby's. In a few hours I will be in London starting a new life without Eric's shadow. An unknown country, new people. Yes, it is what a need. There will be nothing to remind me of him, not even Bill since he will be back to the States to work. It will be like starting from scratch. I will be ok. _

As time went by, Sookie sat quietly on top of a box with her 2 bags by her side. She took a long look around and close her eyes willing her mind to think of what was to come, a new life.

And as she was imagining how it will be to live in London, the doorbell rang. She knew it was Bill.

"Good morning" Sookie said to Bill with a positive attitude.

"Good morning Sookie. Are you ready?" Bill asked her with a soft smile in his face.

"Yes. I am." Sookie responded with a security that he thought he would miss and started to walk out of the apartment without looking back.

"Let's go then." Bill said as he pick up Sookie's bags, walked out of the apartment and closed the door.

I have a long chapter and I cut it in two parts.. Sorry it took long.. I was waiting for my beta to fix it but some family matters came up and then Easter, and the month went by pretty fast. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from SVM. The characters belong to the talented writer Charlene Harris. I just like to play with them. Also, my beta reader did not edit this chapter; so all the mistakes are mine.**

_Previously in A Second Chance_

"_Good morning" Sookie said to Bill with a positive attitude._

"_Good morning Sookie. Are you ready?" Bill asked her with a soft smile in his face._

"_Yes. I am." Sookie responded with a security that he thought he would miss and started to walk out of the apartment without looking back._

"_Let's go then." Bill said as he pick up Sookie's bags, walked out of the apartment and closed the door._

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

Wednesday morning.

Bill's POV

The flight to London was long. I made sure Sookie checked in and got in the airplane. While we waited for her to board I notice she was very quiet. She did not tried to make small talk. I was wondering if she was going to ask me for Eric.

"Are you sure it is ok if you leave work for the rest of the week?"

"Yes, not a problem. Everything is taken care of."

"OK. I just don't want you to get in trouble for leaving. You know, there is so much going on."

"Yes, but if the CEO can leave so can I."

"Oh. I guess, yes."

"Sure, at the end, I am part owner of Nortcomp. So there is not a problem with me leaving whenever I want or need."

"Yes of course."

The voice in the speaker was announcing the boarding for Sookie's flight. "That is my flight. I guess I will see you in London."

"Yes, I will wait for you by the claim baggage area. Don't worry. Ok?"

"Ok. See you in a few hours then."

"Have a safe trip Sookie."

"You too Bill."

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

London, Wednesday night.

"Bill darling, it is so nice to see you. I have missed you so much!" Isabel Compton opened her arms to hug Bill.

"Me too Mom! Here, let me introduce you to Sookie." Bill said as he turned towards the door where sookie was standing.

"Sookie?" She arched an elegant eyebrow.

"Yes, Mom, this is Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie, this is my Mom, Isabel Compton."

"It is very nice to meet you Mrs. Compton." Sookie said a little nervous but with a big smile in her face.

"Oh please Sookie, call me Isabel. If we are going to live under the same roof and spend time together, let's start by calling each other for our first name. Beside, calling me Mrs. Compton makes me feel older." Isabel said as she walked towards Sookie and give her a hug.

"Then Isabel it is."

"Please come over. Let's seat. Can I offer you some tea dear?"

"Sure, tea sound great." Sookie said as she walked trough the huge and elegant home looking around in awe of the beautiful surroundings.

After a long chat and exchanging basic information, Isabel and Sookie seemed to get along pretty well. Bill felt in peace knowing that Sookie would be safe under his mother's wing.

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

Following Saturday….

Eric's POV

I haven't been able to sleep since I regain consciousness. I keep thinking of Sookie and I feel this anxiety in my gut. I need to talk to her and I have not been able to get my hands in a fucking phone. It seems like I may be able to get out of here today and as soon as I set my feet out of the door I am going straight to Sookie's apartment.

"Good Morning Mr. Northman."

"Good morning Doctor. What time can I go home?"

"Let me get your paperwork ready and in about one hour you will be able to leave."

"Thank you Doctor."

FUCK! I have been waiting here for over 2 hours and the fucking Doctor seems to have disappeared! Fuck, fuck, fuck! I have to leave right now!

Another hour later I hear a knock in the door and finally the fucking Doctor is here.

"Ok Nr. Northman, just sign your release sheet and you are free to go."

"Great. Thank you."

"A nurse will be here with a wheelchair to take you downstairs."

"It is not necessary I can walk."

"I know, but it the hospital policy. Be patient, he will here in a few minutes. In the mean time, get dress and ready to leave."

As soon as he leaves I get dress with the change of clothes my mother brought from my apartment and I just don't wait for the fucking nurse. I get out of my room straight to the elevator. As soon as I get out the hospital, I get a taxi to Sookie's. God, I hope she is home.

45 minutes later….

The whole way to Sookie's I felt my hearth race and pound in my chest. My stomach is a mess of knots and I can feel the tension in my neck. All I can think about is how to explain the mess I am tangled on. I pray to God that she is home; and if she is not, I am not moving from her apartment until she comes back.

Finally I made it and run up the stairs, my hands are shaking and I rang her doorbell two times. No answer… I try again…. No answer… One more time…. No answer… Fuck! She is not home. I think for a second to try Amelia but I know by now she must be aware of what happened last Saturday, so I better not take my chances of a bad and close encounter with her.

I ran downstairs and knock the door of the building's caretaker. "Hello. I am looking for Miss Stackhouse, apartment 3-B. Have you seen her today?"

"She doesn't live here anymore." The short chunky man said.

"What?" His response took me by surprise and I felt my blood draw from my face.

"She doesn't live here anymore. She moved this past Monday. No, I mean Wednesday. Yes, she moved out Wednesday." He repeated with an annoyed tone.

I did not respond to what he said. I ran upstairs and bang the door of Amelia's apartment.

"I heard you! I am coming damn it!" ?" I heard Amelia yielding

"What!" she screamed as she opened the door.

"Where is Sookie?" I asked without thinking or stopping to greet her. My heart was pounding, I was holding tears of frustration and I am sure my voice came a bit strong.

"You! What the fuck are you doing here? How you dare to come back and look for her!" her face showed anger and I don't blame her.

"Amelia, please I don't have time to explain. I need to know where is Sookie!." I yielded at her.

"I don't know where she is!." She screamed back at me with pure fury in her face. I thought she was going to slam the door right at my face. So I tried to calm down and in a very clam and polite voice I said "You are lying. Please Amelia…. _I beg you_… _please_… tell me where is she."

"Beg? Really Eric? You will need to do more than that if you ever get to see her again. If there is any consolation, let me tell you that Sookie left and to make sure I wouldn't have the temptation to tell you where she was in case you would come back and beg; she did not tell me where she was going. But in all honesty, no matter what you do, even if I would know, I would _never ever_ tell you. You do not deserve her! Don't ever come back or I will call the police and accuse you of harassment." A second later Amelia shut the door close right in my face.

I took two deep breaths and started to think who else can know where Sookie is. And my mind went to Bill. Yes, he was with her that night, for sure he got to talk to her and he must know something.

I made it to Bill apartment in another 30 minutes and paid extra to the driver to make record time. I rang the doorbell like a maniac and no answer. He wasn't home. Maybe he was with Sookie, damn it!

I went downstairs and left a message for Bill with the doorman.

I walked to my place just a few blocks away from Bill's. I took a long shower and got into a pair of sweat pants, opened a beer and sat my living room thinking of how stupid I am. I tried to put my thoughts in order and think like Sookie. Where would I go if I were her…. But the doorbell interrupted my thoughts. I jumped to open it thinking it could be Bill.

"Hi darling. How are you feeling?" Sophie Ann said with a sweet tone and a big smile in her fucking face.

"What the fuck are you doing here? " before I finished the sentence she was in inside my apartment. I grab her by the arm and pulled towards the door that I was holding open. "Get out!"

"Eric, take it easy. I went to the hospital to see you, but your were gone." She said.

"Didn't you hear me, get out!." I snarled at her still holding her by the arm ready to throw her out.

"Oh come on Eric. Why are you so mad? Is it because of your plaything? You should be grateful that I helped you to get rid of her. I did the dirty work."

I breath deep again and with an annoyed tone said "Sophie Ann, what is it that you want?"

"I just want us to be happy Eric. You and me, that's all." And she place her hand on my bare chest and then I understood. She wants me. She desires me; I could see it in her eyes, the way she looks at me. And then I knew where I could hurt her the most.

"You know what? I think you are right. You and me make a very good couple. You are beautiful and rich. The perfect match for me. Right?" I said to her with a renovated attitude, pretending interest.

"Oh Eric, finally you are making some sense! That's exactly what I think!"

"But you'll see, there is a slight problem."

"And what it would be?" She said trying to sound unconcerned.

"I already found the perfect match for me and unfortunately it is not you." I saw her little smile erase from her face.

"Come on Eric! Are you going to tell me that the girl from the ball is her? She doesn't even compare to me!" she said dismissing what I just said.

"You are right! She is everything you are not. She is honest, smart, sweet, brave, sexy, beautiful inside and outside, she turn me on just with her presence and I love her." I said lightly, but soon I saw her loose her temper.

"Love? What do you know about love? You are nothing else than a selfish bastard that use women for sex!." She spat at me.

"Right on. Until I meet her."

"Then why are going to marry me, if you love her?" she asked with clenched teeth.

"That is not your business, but be aware of this. You will never have me in any way. I will not sleep with you, I will not live with you, I will not love you. Ever. That privilege is for her, and only her."

"We will see about that darling."

"Get used to the idea. You are nothing to me. Actually, less than nothing. I can't even spare you my hate even when we have been separated temporally because of you. You are not woman enough for me. "

"Then dear Eric, listen carefully to my words. I always win and I will be happy with you. I will be happy making you miserable. If being with me is so unbearable, I will be your punishment. I will make sure that the temporal separation from your lover becomes permanent. Remember, I always keep my promises. See you soon?." Sophie Anne turned towards the door and left, with her chin up and her characteristic confidence. Eric did not give her a second look and slammed shut the door of his apartment.

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

Sophie Anne's POV

_I am a strong woman, but a woman at the end. And every woman has her pride. Mine today is completely bruised. Eric Northman managed to do what nobody else have. He hurt me, he broke my hearth and he made me cry. _

_I could hardly contain my rage and my tears! I had to get out of his apartment but not before telling him how I long to destroy him!. How he dares to tell me that he is in love with that blonde bitch? What does he know about love? What does he know about being rejected again and again for the one our hearth desires? No, he doesn't know because he is always on the other side of the fence. He is the one who dictates, the ones that disregards, the one that says yes or no. Well Eric, not any more. _

_I will make you eat your words. I am going to destroy you and make you miserable. I am going to take from you what you love the most, your beloved Sookie. I am going to make sure you never ever see her again. How? The most effective way: I am going to kill her. _

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

Monday…

Eric's POV

I couldn't locate Bill during the weekend. So first thing this morning I called his secretary and she told me that he was in his way to the office. I hang up and went to his office to wait for him. I was not sure if he would come to my office if I asked him to.

After a few minutes waiting he walked in and saw me sitting in one of the chairs across his desk. I kept my face blank waiting for his reaction.

"Eric, good morning. I see you are back from Sweden. Was there anything urgent? You left without notice."

"Yes, well. You know how hectic things can get."

"Yes, I know. So, what is so important that you came here to wait for me?"

"You know it. Where is Sookie?"

"Sookie? You are asking me for Sookie? You mean to tell me that you did not went to her after what you did?"

"No, I couldn't go."

"Yes, you have more important matters in your hands, namely a fiancé and your family in town."

"I am not in the mood Bill. I went to look for Sookie as soon as I came back and she was gone."

"And what do you expected? That she would continue working here with you as the big boss? That she would stay and see you getting married to Sophie Anne and flaunt your new wife in every social page?"

"I don't need you to remind me the reasons she may have to leave. I just need to know where she is!"

"Well I DON'T KNOW!. In case you don't know Eric, Sookie cut contact with everybody who was somehow related to you, including me! I went after her Saturday night and she never made it to her home. I went every day to her apartment and she never opened her door, she never picked up my phone calls, she never called me back. All I know is that she came on Monday morning, quit her job and nobody knew anymore of her."

"She can not just disappear like that!"

"Yes she can. She just did. I want to find her as much as you do."

"And why is that Bill? So she can cry in your shoulder? So you can take advantage of her and try to get between us? Are you still aiming for a chance with Sookie?"

"No Eric. I am not like you. I wouldn't take advantage of the fact that you are not present in her life. I do consider Sookie a friend and I know she deserves better than you. I just want t make sure that she is OK. But now that you mention it, she is a free woman, why wouldn't I be suitable for her? I do not have a fiancé and I have never lied to her!"

"Back off Bill. You do not know anything. Sookie is mine. I love her! She loves me! And she will be back with me!"

"And how do you intend to pull that off Eric? You are to be married soon, yes? And you know that Sookie would never agree to be your mistress."

"I am not married just yet. Anything can happen."

"Anything? As in you not marrying Sophie Anne? I would like to see that."

"Me too. Please bill, if there is any resemblance of the friendship we have share for years, please let me know what you of Sookie. She is the most important person in my life. Hell, she is my life! I love her Bill, I really do."

"Well Eric, I hate to say this but for a man so much in love as you say you are, you really have a strange way to show it."

"I don't know anything abut Sookie. But if I find out something I will let you know."

"Thank you Bill." Bill just nodded and Eric left his office.

Eric left Bill's office more worried than before. He thought he knew that Bill wouldn't lie to him. If Bill didn't know where Sookie was, there was nobody else that would. He had no choice but to take drastic measurements, he will hire a private detective to find Sookie, no matter the cost.

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

London, 2 months later….

Sookie's POV

It has been two months since I arrived. To say that London is a cold city is an understatement. It is November and the country scenery is beautiful. The leaves of the trees are changing colors and as cold as it is I still enjoy seating in the garden to drink tea with Isabel.

I have been feeling a lot better. The morning sickness is gone and I am showing a little bit now. Within days if arriving here I had a hearth-to-hearth conversation with Isabel. I felt she needed to know what was going on if I was going to live in her house. I told her almost everything but kept the name of my baby's father and Bill's involvement with him. She did not ask any details and I did not volunteer the information. I was happy to see that she respected my privacy and did not pry. She was rather helpful. She helped me to find a doctor and we enjoy talking about babies. Isabel is always telling me funny stories about Bill childhood as examples of what is to come.

As weird as it may sound, I have to say that I am enjoying my time here. There is nothing to remind me of Eric, but I think of him everyday. I wonder if he misses me, if he thinks of me. And I also wonder if he is married. My hearth hurts just to think of it. I have been pretty good at keeping contact with Amelia and Bill. So far, Eric has not been able to locate me. I know he tried to find me. He went to Amelia's apartment almost a week after the ball! But as I ask her, Amelia denied knowing where I was. He also asked Bill, and he denied knowing my whereabouts.

Deep inside of me I wish he could find me and come and tell me that he loves me and that he never got married, that everything was a nightmare. But I know better. Everything was real and he is not coming.

I am scared that he may try to take the baby from me and raise it with his wife. No way. I would never allow that. So for my own sake and my baby's I need to stay hidden. I closed my bank account, pay off and canceled my credit cards and my cell phone, changed my email. I have no ties back in the States. Nothing can trace me here.

"Sookie?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ready dear? Your doctor appointment is in one hour. We need to go."

"Yes. I am ready and very excited!"

"I know! Maybe today we can find out the sex of the baby and start decorating the nursery! I know you said you don't care of it is a boy or a girl, but in my opinion a girl would be very nice. I never had a little girl and God knows I wish for one."

"Yes, I know. I don't care what the baby is as far as he or she is healthy."

"You are right!. Here I am rambling about how much I want a girl when I should be wishing for a healthy grandchild."

"Sookie's eyes filled with unshed tears "Oh Isabel! A grandchild?"

"Please forgive me for saying that. I know it is not my place.."

Sookie interrupted her "Do not say that! I feel honored that you may consider my baby your grandchild. You know I have no family so you are all the family we have, you and Bill."

"Oh Sookie, you are making me cry! We better hurry of we'll be late!"

"Yes, let's go then."

An hour and a half later, Sookie and Isabel came out of the doctor's office with a huge smile in their faces. The baby was healthy and they were anxious to start shopping for the new addition to their new family, a baby boy.

Two weeks later…

"Sookie, what do you think of this?"

"Oh it is adorable! I think the baby will love it." Sookie said as she admired the barnyard animal movil for the crib.

As Isabel walked towards the store clerk suddenly she froze in place, bend over holding her stomach and let out a moan of pain. Sookie hurried towards her and hold her up.

"Isabel! Oh my God, are you OK? What is it?" Sookie was frantic and scared.

"Oh it is nothing. Just an old ache here in my stomach, nothing rally, it will pass soon." Isabel said almost breathless.

"It is nothing, for God's sake you are pale! Have you seen a doctor?"

"Yes, I have."

"And? What is it?" Sookie was really worried.

"Sookie, I don't think this is the time and place to talk about it Dear." Isabel's expression let Sookie know that it was serious and Sookie felt her stomach turn. She lost interest in the items they were to buy in the store and decided to go home as soon as possible so Isabel could rest and they could talk.

"Ok. Let's go home. I will not have you standing here when you are not feeling good."

As son as they got home, One of the maids and Sookie helped a weak Isabel to lay down in her bed. Sookie made sure to give instructions to prepare some tea and closed the door. Turned aroud and said with a concered expression "How serious is it?"

Isabel was staring at the ceiling and she said "Enough to keep it from Bill."

Sookie let out a cry "Oh no!, please, no."

"It is ok dear. It will not last long."

"What? Isabel for the love of God, tell me what is it!"

"I have stomach cancer. There is not much to do. The Cancer has spread to nearby organs. A cure is very rarely possible at this stage. I don't want to do any laser treatment, surgery or chemotherapy by drugs. It is what it is and I don't want to drag Bill or you from hospital to hospital when I know that there is no cure."

Sookie was crying and sobbing. "You need to tell Bill. He needs to know. He loves you so much. Please tell him. Let us talk to your doctor, there may be something that can be done!"

"No dear. There is nothing. The reason why I have not tell Bill is because I can not bare to see him worried sick, see him suffer to see me die day by day. I will spare him of the pain for as long as I can. Promise me you will not tell him."

" I promise. I know it is not my place to do so, but I beg you, tell him. He will not forgive me if he finds out I knew about it and I did not nothing to tell him."

"I will tell him when the time is right. In the mean time, lets keep it between us. Since you know my darkest secret, I want to know one of yours."

"What would you like to know? I have no secrets."

"Yes you do. Tell me, who is the father of my grandchild? Is it Bill? Is that why he is so protective of you?"

"Oh. No, it is not Bill." Sookie took time and a deep breath before responding to Isabel's question. "The father of my baby is Eric Northman."

"Eric Northman? The Eric Northman?" Isabel's mouth was wide open in astonishment.

"Yes. And to help you understand how I wind up hiding under your roof, I want to tell you what happened about eleven months ago." And so, Sookie began to tell her how she meet Bill, Eric and the events that lead her to leave the States in detail.

Thanks for your kind reviews! Please let me know how I am doing and forgive my orthographic horrors!

Next chapter is the icebreaker with Eric and Sookie! I can't wait to write it! Ha!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from SVM. The characters belong to the talented writer Charlene Harris. I just like to play with them.

_Previously in A Second Chance_

"_Yes you do. Tell me, who is the father of my grandchild? Is it Bill? Is that why he is so protective of you?"_

"_Oh. No, it is not Bill." Sookie took time and a deep breath before responding to Isabella's question. "The father of my baby is Eric Northman."_

"_Eric Northman? The Eric Northman?" Isabella's mouth was wide open in astonishment. _

"_Yes. And to help you understand how I wind up hiding under your roof, I want to tell you what happened about eleven months ago." And so, Sookie began to tell her how she meet Bill, Eric and the events that lead her to leave the States in detail._

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

Eric's POV

It has been two months since Sookie disappeared from my life. I hired the best private detective money can buy, Mr. Franklin Mott, a few days after she left. And so far he has not been able to track her.

"Good morning Mr. Northman."

"Please sit, Any news?"

"I am afraid no Mr. Northman. I have called every single friend and called in every single favor I have in order to have access to the most confidential information about her and there is nothing. No activity at all."

"How can that be? There has to be something! She has not disappeared into thin air. She needs to work, to buy things, to see a doctor, something!"

"You would be surprise how easy can be to drop off the face of earth, on paper at least. She could have just assumed a completely new identity…. that is, if she has the right contacts and enough money to buy one."

"We both know she did not had a lot of money left after she paid off whatever debt she had."

"Yes, you are right and that is exactly what convinced me that she must have had help to pull it off. Everything was carefully planned. She paid off all her debts, student loans and credit cards. Closed out her credit cards and bank account, and took the cash. She thought of everything and like they say, two heads think better than one."

Eric just took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair as a sign of frustration.

Mr. Mott tried to reassure him that at the first sign of activity they would know where she is. "I have flagged her social security number and there has been no activity, no doctor visits, no major purchases. Wherever she is living, she's not had a background check to lease property or a car."

"Not if she is living with a friend."

"From the initial investigation on Miss Stackhouse, I found that she had just a handful of friends. I checked all of them carefully for the last 5 weeks. She is not living with any of them."

" She can not just disappear like that. I just can not wrap my mind around it!"

"Mr. Northman, have you considered the possibility that Miss Stackhouse left the country at once?"

Eric lifted his head to see the Mr. Mott "What? No! Sookie has never been outside the States. I don't think she even has a passport!"

"Yes she does. A passport was issued to her around the time she started to work at Nortcomp. It is in her file. Her passport number I mean."

"Out of the States? But, where? Fuck! Where do we start looking?"

"Did she ever tell you about a particular place she wanted to visit?"

"No. We never spoke about traveling overseas or anything like that. Is there a way to trace her with her passport number? In any other country her passport would be her only identification correct?"

"Yes, we should be able to do it but it will take time and more money."

"Money is not an issue. You know that."

"Very well. Let me start my search through the proper channels. I will let you know of any findings."

"Thank you Mr. Mott."

"Have a good day Mr. Northman."

Time, I need more time…. God! I was barely able to dodge the wedding last October but I am not so sure I will be able to put it off any longer. I need to talk to Pam, to find out if she has been able to find something on Sophie Anne.

"Pam. Do you have any news?"

"Hello to you too Eric."

"No. Nothing. Not like she is a virgin or a white dove, but there is nothing shocking or worth mention! She has had a dozen of lovers, affairs with all single men. No drugs, no unexpected pregnancies, abortions, nothing!"

"Maybe you are looking in the wrong place. Like me."

"What do you mean?"

"I just spoke with the private investigator and he suggested that maybe Sookie left the States because there has not been any activity here and it has been too long. By now she must have run out of cash."

"Mmmm, Interesting theory. And where do you plan to start looking for her?"

"We may get a lead with her passport number. I don't know. I am growing frustrated, tired, hopeless…"

"Maybe is time to give up?"

"Fuck no! I just need a glimpse of hope. I need to know she is out there."

"I think you being able to postpone the wedding last October was hope enough Eric."

"I know. That is why I always read carefully the small print. I will make sure the lawyers find more and more obstacles and discrepancies. I will make difficult for them to agree to the terms for as long as I can. Until the final joint venture contract is ready, I will not be obligated to marry Sophie Anne."

"I know, but Bastion will not wait forever."

"Better for me. If they don't wait I can blame the fall out of the deal in the makings of the joint venture. The truth is that I don't give a fuck about it. All I care about is gaining time to find Sookie and…."

"And?"

"And make things right!"

"I see. I am glad you are coming to your senses and growing a pair?"

"Pam… not now…"

"When Eric? When you are married? When you find her and she is married to someone else? Don't be stupid, money comes and goes, true love doesn't right?"

"And how would you know about that?"

"Eric, I am lesbian not a robot. I do have a heart and I know about love. Wait until you meet her. You will love her! Of course I don't need to tell you that I don't share."

"Hahahahaha Pam, you never fail to surprise me. I am happy for you and yes, I can not wait to meet her."

"Indira. Her name is Indira and she is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I am jealous Pam. You sound very happy."

"I am, and I want you to be happy too. So I ever want to see that I better start digging deeper in the bitch backyard."

"Well said. I have to go. But I will talk to you later. Love you Pam."

"Love too Eric. Bye"

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

Bill's POV

Time flies. I can hardly believe it has been already two months since Sookie moved to London. I feel satisfied to know that Sookie is happy. My mom cannot be more grateful for such a lovely companion she said. I was relieved to know that my mom was not upset or shocked to find out that Sookie was pregnant. She actually seemed to be excited about the prospect of having a baby in the house. Although I failed to clarify that I am not the father of Sookie's baby. My mom has the common sense of not making any indiscreet or non-welcome comments about it. I find amusing that she has been holding herself from asking me if am I the father. I would be pleased to know that my mom knows me better than that. If I were the father of Sookie's baby; she would be wearing my ring and carrying my last name.

And now that I think of marriage, a couple comes to my mind… Eric and Sophie Anne. What the hell happened last October? I don't know and I don't dare to ask. All I know is that a formal engagement announcement was never made after the Charity Ball. The supposed wedding date came and went and no wedding bells sounded for Eric and Sophie Anne. Eric did not make any comments on the particular weekend of October 10th. His parents were not in town and Sophie Anne did not make an appearance. The funny thing is that they are supposed to be engaged up to this day.

Anyway… I better do not say anything to Sookie. It wouldn't be any good to lift her spirits thinking that Eric did not get married or he is not getting married when the engagement has not been broken nor announced. I am sure something happened, but I don't know the details. My only regret is that my friendship with Eric is not the same. It is all business and I frankly avoid talking about Sookie. He has asked me about her a couple of times, but my answer is the same: I don't know anything.

No more wondering about things, right now it is about time I give my two ladies a call and find out what is happening on the other side of the Atlantic.

"Compton Residence." Janice answered the phone.

"Janice, it is Bill, is my mom home?" Bill asked in a simple tone, but in his chest his heart was pounding fast, the excitement of talking to his mom and specially Sookie was unavoidable.

"Yes Sir, please allow me to call her."

"Hello? Bill?" Isabel answered the phone with an excited voice.

"Mom, how are you?"

"Oh God! It is you! We are great! Excited about the news!" Isabel blurted in excitement.

"What news?" Bill asked genuinely surprised.

"Oh it is not my right to tell you. You need to speak with Sookie. But before I hand her the phone, know that everything is ok, we are healthy, happy and keep ourselves quite busy."

"Glad to hear that mom. Now can I speak with Sookie? I really want to heard about this news."

"Yes, one moment. I love you darling"

"I love you too mom."

"Bill! How are you?"

"Sookie, it is good to hear you! Mom said there are some good news?"

"Yes. We went to the doctor and we were told that I am having a baby boy!"

"Wow! That is fantastic! Congratulation Sookie!"

"Thank you! I really don't care about the sex of the baby as long as he is healthy but a little boy is perfect."

"Yes he is. "

"Bill, do you have any plans to come and visit? I know you have a hectic schedule but your mom and I agreed to have a Thanksgiving Celebration. I would love to see you, do you think it is possible for you to come?"

"Sookie, I would love to but I can't. That week we have some important meetings to define the agenda for next year and the forecast are indispensable. You know how busy it is toward the end of the year."

"I know. I was just wondering. Anyway we still have Christmas right? You will come then."

"Yes, I will most definitely see you in Christmas."

"Then it is settled. And how are things back in NYC?"

"Busy. Same old same. Nothing new. No _major_ events, if that is what you are asking."

"No, it is not. I was just being polite. That's all. "

"Mmmmm Sookie, you know that if you want to know something I will always tell you. Right?

"Yes."

"Is there something you want to know?"

"No. Nothing. I just wanted to know if you were ok."

"Well, Miss Stackhouse I am happy to announce you that I am OK, healthy as a horse, busy as a bee. And I miss you; I mean you and my mom. You guys are great company."

"I know. We miss you too Bill."

"Ok. I got to go. Take care of you and the baby, keep an eye on my mom for me, please?"

"Sure. No problem. Talk to you soon!"

"Bye Sookie."

**Couple of days before Thanksgiving Day…**

Janice was working around the kitchen when she heard the doorbell. She hurried to open the door and a familiar face was waiting across the doorstep.

" Mr. Compton! What a surprise!"

"Thanks Janice. Is my mom home?"

"No. Mrs. Compton and Miss Sookie have been out since early this morning."

"Where did they go?"

"To the doctor I believe."

"Is Sookie ok?"

"Oh yes. It was not to Miss Sookie's doctor. It was your mom's."

"My mom? Is she sick?"

"I… mmmm... I don't know Mr. Compton. Mrs. Compton did not make any comments."

"OK. Thank you Janice. I going to get settled in my room and later, please send some tea to the library. "

"Yes Sir."

This is strange. I didn't know my mom was sick. What doctor did they visit? I am sure that if she was not feeling well she would have told me or at least I know Sookie would. They wouldn't hide anything serious from me.

Without hesitating, after settled in his room, Bill went straight to his mother's bedroom. Looking around her room Bill found what he was hoping was a mistake. He found a bottle of Docetaxel prescribed to his mother and many other drugs. He took the bottles to the library and went on to search what they are use for. The answer came up fast. They were chemotherapy drugs. They were used to target fast dividing cells, like cancer cells, and causes these cells to die. He felt a chill run through his spine and he felt sick to his stomach. His mother was sick. She had cancer? Where? Since when? Why had she not told him?

Bill was not able to work on any of the work he brought from the office. He couldn't concentrate. When Janice came in with his tea, he asked her to sit.

"Janice, you have worked more than ten years with my mom and you know everything that goes down in this house. I trust you to tell me the truth of what you know."

Janice jus stared at him with fear in her face. She knew what he was about to ask because he had the medication bottles on top of the desk. "Yes Mr. Compton."

"Is my mother sick?"

"I believe so Mr. Compton."

"Do you know what it is?"

"No sir. She has never told me what exactly is her condition."

"What are the symptoms? What kind of discomfort she suffers?"

"I believe abdominal pain, vomit, nausea mostly"

"Mostly? What do you mean?

"There have been a couple of times when she has vomited blood and she is unusually tired." Janice answered shyly. Bill felt his blood draw from his face and felt dizzy. It was not difficult to imagine that Isabel was suffering from some sort of cancer.

"Is there anything else?"

"No sir. Miss Sookie takes care of your mother very well. She accompanies her to her doctor's appointments, makes sure she takes her medication and supervises her diet. You mother is never alone."

"Very well. Thanks you Janice, you may go now."

Janice got up and hurried up out of the library closing the door behind her. She knew that she was not in trouble, and it was worth it. It was about time that Bill found out about Isabel's condition.

Bill sat in the library and instead of drinking the tea, he helped himself to double scotch. He was just getting ready for what it was to come once his mom and Sookie come back home. They would definitely get a surprise.

**A few hours later….**

"It is ok Isabel, let me help you. Let's sit in the drawing room and have some tea until dinner is ready."

Bill heard Sookie's voice. He got up immediately and flung the door of the library open. In a fast pace he was in front of them; Sookie and Isabel stood looking at him in astonishment.

"Bill! You are here!" Sookie exclaimed with excitement.

"Oh Bill, what a nice surprise! When did you arrive?"

"A few hours ago. Are you OK?"

"Why? Yes, of course I am OK." Bill's face had a grim expression and it was not difficult for Sookie and Isabel to tell that something was not right.

"Let me help you mom. I am stronger than Sookie and she can not help you around in her condition."

"No Bill, really I am OK. I don't need any help."

"Drop it mom. I found your medications. You have a lot to tell me." And he glared at Sookie as he turned Isabel towards the drawing room.

As soon as Isabel was comfortably seated on the couch and Sookie was in front of her, Bill glared at both woman and said, "I want to know everything, no secrets, no lies. I don't believe I deserve them, do I?"

"Bill, I…."Sookie spoke but Isabel interrupt her raising her hand.

With a deep breath, Isabel said "I did not want to worry you, and I asked to Sookie to keep it from you because I believe it is my right to tell you about my condition where never I consider it appropriate."

Bill just stared at his mom and with a nod, he signaled to go on. " A few months ago, I started to feel abdominal pains and experienced nausea. I went to the doctor and I was diagnosed with stomach cancer. There is not much that can be done. Sookie has been taking care of me and helping me with the medication that makes me very weak. I was planning to tell you after Christmas. I did not want to ruin the holiday with bad news."

Bill was completely quiet and his gaze ran from his mom to Sookie. His face was pale and his eyes were burning with tears. He moved to seat in next to his mom and hugged her with tenderness. Sookie knew she would start to cry and decided to leave to give them some privacy. Very quietly she got up and went to her room where she cried and sobbed.

Bill and Isabel did not notice that Sookie was gone. Bill took advantage of the situation to have a very personal and private talk with his mom. "You know I am not leaving you. I am moving back to London."

"No Bill, you don't have to do that. I know you have a lot to do back in the States. Besides, how is Eric going to take it?"

"I don't give a damn what Eric thinks. You are the most important person for me and damn Nortcomp. I am coming back. I can take care of business from here and have someone else to help with the rest back in the States. I am not leaving your side mom."

" What about Sookie? What if Eric finds out that she is here? If you move in you will attract attention to us."

"How do you know…?"

"Sookie told me. I know everything. And I am very proud of you for standing by her side, for helping her when nobody else did."

"Aaaahhhh Sookie... She is … special to me..."

"I know. You love her, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter mom. I know where I stand with her."

"And Eric? Does he know about her?"

"No. I know he has been looking for her."

"Is he married to Sophie Anne?"

"No. Not yet. Something happened and the wedding was postponed indefinitely. But if you ask Sophie Anne, she will tell you they will get married soon."

"I see. Please don't tell Sookie anything. I would hate to see her suffer more than what she already suffered."

"Yes. I had no plans to tell her, unless she asks, that is."

"But coming back to your condition. I would like to speak with your doctor and ask for a second or third opinion."

"Bill, there is no doubt. I…"

"Mom, it doesn't hurt to ask. Maybe there is alternative treatment."

"OK. We will visit my doctor again. I will make another appointment."

"Mom... did the doctor said how long…" Bill choked on his own words…

"No… I didn't want to know."

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

London, January (2 months later)

Sookie's POV

It has been crazy with Bill moving back to London, accompanying Isabel to her doctor's appointments and treatments. I am barely 6 months pregnant and my belly is getting bigger and bigger every day. My feet are swelling and I get tired easily. I was considering to move into one of the suites on the first floor so I would not have to go up and down the stairs twenty times a day!

On the other side, having Bill in town is a relief. At least I know that Isabel and I are not alone. He stays most of the weekdays in his flat in London downtown, near his office. Bill tries to come home as often as possible for the sake of Isabel but I know it is not easy to commute for an hour and a half every day when his meetings keep him at the office until late. His sole presence has had a positive impact on Isabel's health. She seems positive and cheerful, even when I know she doesn't feel good.

Since Bill moved back, Isabel's condition has not been a secret. This has opened the door to multiple visits of very dear friends. Isabel receives visitors at least 3 times a week and it really helps to keep her busy and in good spirits.

Bill has tried to give me a break of watching over his mother and has invited me to some dinners with his friends. I was afraid that somehow this sudden social life would backfire and we would become too noticeable and somehow Eric would find out where I am. But Bill assured me that his friends are not friends or acquaintances with Eric, so there is really no risk.

I kept telling Bill it was better if I do not go with him to these dinners since I am visibly pregnant. He does not take NO for answer. He just does not care what his friends may think. He won't even stop to clarify that he is not the father of my baby. No one has made a comment but I can see the shock in their faces and the questioning looks when they first meet me. Bill doesn't comment to confirm or deny anything. He keeps telling me that they can say whatever they want.

The doorbell rang and Janice hurried to open the door. "Good morning Mrs. Bellefleur. Mrs. Compton is waiting for you in the drawing room. Please this way."

" The house is as beautiful as I remember it."

"Yes it is."

"Portia! It is a pleasure to see you dear!"

"Oh Isabel, it been a while. I wish you would come to London more often so I can see you more of you. How are you feeling?"

"Very well. You know, I have good days and bad days, but most of the time I am ok. I feel invigorated when I have company like you. Janice please serve tea and let Miss Sookie know that I would like her to come meet my guest."

"Sookie? What kind of name is that?" Mrs Bellefleur asked with a raise brow.

"I think is the short for Susana. Wait until you meet her. She is lovely."

"Tell me Isabel, what are you doing to feel better? What has the doctor said? You really made no major comments during our conversation over the phone."

"Well, I have stomach cancer and there is not much to do, only a few types of treatment to reduce the pai."

"Oh Isabel, I am so sorry."

"Well don't be." There was a knock in the door. "Come in."

"Good morning Isabel."

"Sookie please come in and sit." Mrs. Bellefleur's eyes went wide with surprise when she took in Sookie's very pregnant condition.

"Portia, this is Miss Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie this is one of my dearest friend, Mrs. Portia Bellefleur."

"It is pleasure to meet you Mrs. Bellefleur."

"The same dear. I did not meet you before because I was out of the country; family vacations and I just came back a few days ago to learn of Isabel's health. But, it seems like you have a condition of your own."

"Portia! Please." Isabel exclaimed with embarrassment.

"Oh come on Isabel, since when are you such a prude. The girl is pregnant and you introduce her to me as Miss Stackhouse and not Mrs. Compton!"

"You assume too much dear. Sookie is a friend of Bill's. She is not expecting my grandchild even when I wish she would."

"Isabel, it is ok. I am used to people assume the baby is Bill's. With so much social activity lately I find it tiring to clarify to every single person I meet that Bill is not the father."

"I am sorry dear. I did not mean to upset you or offend you."

"Please don't worry, Mrs. Bellefleur."

" And tell me dear, what is a young girl like you doing here buried in this country estate? You ought to have some company of your age. My daughter in law, Arlene is eight months pregnant and I am having a brunch in her honor in a few days time. I will send you a formal invitation. I hope I will see you there?"

"It will be my pleasure."

"That is a fantastic idea. God knows that Sookie can use some distractions form me!"

"Then it is settled. I will see you next Thursday at 11 am. at the Winter Garden Hotel."

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

Thursday

Sookie's POV

I was a little nervous about going by myself to this brunch given by Arlene Bellefleur. I didn't know anybody except for Mrs. Portia. I have never had any problems making friends, and right now I really need some distraction from home. I do enjoy Isabel's company but it pains me to see her health deteriorating so fast. I got ready and dressed in a very nice pregnancy dress with a jacket. I left my hair down in soft curls. I have to take advantage of the new haircut I got last week.

As I am going down the stairs I see Bill waiting for me. He is taking me to the hotel. He will drop me off and go to his office. Afterward I have a little bit of shopping to do and then Bill will meet me to come back home.

"You look beautiful."

"Oh! Thank you Mr. Compton"

"Listen, if you do not feel comfortable and want to leave early just call me and I will pick you up. Don't worry about interrupting anything. OK?"

"Yes, Thank you Bill, but I am sure I will have fun. I am really looking forward to share the pregnancy experiences with Arlene."

The whole brunch was a very nice experience. All the ladies were very friendly and I saw quite a few raise eyebrows when Mrs. Bellefleur introduced me as a guest of Isabel and Bill. I just ignored the surprised expressions. Arlene was lovely, and even when I noticed she was uncomfortable due the advanced stage of her pregnancy she never lost her composure or her temper. We shared experiences about our pregnancies and I really felt like we bonded. We planned to get together again soon, and after the babies were born. It seems like my little boy has already a playmate!

As the brunch was coming to an end, a very beautiful blonde girl approached our table.

"Pam! I am so happy you made it!"

"Yeah well, I am in London for business and Indira threatened me that if I did not come to the baby celebration of her favorite cousin, she would not talk to me for an entire week. To tell you the truth I was tempted to not show up and treat myself to some quiet time."

"Oh you are always so funny Pam!

I was sitting next to Arlene when Pam turned her gaze on me, and said "And who is this lovely girl?"

"Oh! Pam, This is Sookie."

"Sookie?"

"Yes, Sookie Stackhouse. Nice to meet you, Pam…?"

"Just Pam darling. I hate formal introductions."

"Sookie, you have a accent. Where are you from?"

"Louisiana in the States."

"That is a long way from here. How long you have been in London?"

"About 5 months or so."

"Sookie is a guest of Isabel Compton! She is staying at her country estate."

"Ah yes. Isabel."

In that moment a few guests started to get up to bid their goodbyes. It was my opportunity to leave and get done my shopping. So I got up too and suddenly Pam said, "You are pregnant!"

"Yes. Very pregnant." I responded with a laugh.

"How along are you?"

"About 6 months" I said.

"Do you know what you are having?"

"Yes, a baby boy."

"That is so sweet. His father must be proud."

"I…mmmm… yes. He is."

"Well, I better get going. Arlene it was very nice to meet you and thank you for having me. We definitely need to get together sometime."

"Yes Sookie. Nice to meet you too!"

I turned around and said goodbye to Mrs. Portia. Pam was engaged in a conversation with another guest so I did not say goodbye. I looked on my phone for directions to Harrolds. I was not far from it and I started to walk. I was really enjoying the day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from SVM. The characters belong to the talented writer Charlene Harris. I just like to play with them

_Previously in A Second Chance…_

"_Yes Sookie. Nice to meet you too!"_

_I turned around and said goodbye to Mrs. Portia. Pam was engaged in a conversation with another guest so I did not say goodbye. I looked on my phone for directions to Harrods. I was not far from it and I started to walk. I was really enjoying the day._

Oo00ooO Oo00ooO Oo00ooO

Pam's POV

I have never been a believer of destiny, fate, good luck, coincidence or accidents; but I will be damn to say that I've been converted. When I told Indira that I had to come to London for business with NORTCOM since Bill was back in the London office, she insisted that I attended the brunch for her cousin Arlene. I am not a fan of those types of gatherings and I tried to avoid it like the plague but she was so insistent that I had to say yes. Now, I do not regret if for a second.

The moment I walked into the restaurant of the hotel, I felt annoyed with all the noise of the chattering. After saying hello to Arlene, my eyes draw instantly to the blond girl next to Arlene. She was candy for my eyes. Blond, long hair, ample breasts and a beautiful sweet angelic face. I was not even thinking when I asked who she was. The question came natural as my wondering eyes. The moment Arlene said her name, everything, all the noise and my dirty thoughts disappeared in the background and I could just listen to her name repeating in my head "Sookie"… I thought of Eric and I had a tiny doubt in my mind that she could be HIS Sookie. But as soon as I asked her where she was from I knew it was her. She was as beautiful as Eric told me.

I did not need to ask much, Arlene did the job for me and filled me in with the most important piece of information, where Sookie was living. When Arlene said that she was a guest of Isabel Compton, I felt my anger rise because that rat Billl has known all along where she was and he denied it to Eric. He hid Sookie from Eric. I have quite a few things to say to Bill before Eric gets his hands on him. I was able to hide my anger with my business poker face and avoid Sookie finding out my last name. I am pretty sure Eric mentioned me to her, and I doubt she will make any connections at the moment. But I immediately decided to stick to her to make sure nobody revealed my relation with Eric.

I was about to sit and chat with her and get some more information when she got up and the real shock came. Sookie is pregnant. Very pregnant. I blurted the question of how long she was and when she told me I made the math in a flash and there is no doubt in my mind that the baby is Eric's. I wanted to talk to her some more but I saw a couple of other friends and I had to say hello before they came up to me and asked for my stupid brother. When I turned around to find her, she was gone.

I came back and sat with Arlene and asked her the right questions and she told me everything I needed to know about Sookie. Portia told me about Isabel's deteriorating health and suggested that I visit her. I knew about Isabel's health problems because Bill told Eric about it last November. That was the main reason why he came back to London, but now that I see Sookie I can not but wonder if there was something else. I know my mother has been in contact with Isabel over the phone, they have been friends for many years, but the fact that Isabel has never confided to my mother that Sookie was living with her tells me that Isabel knows more than it appears.

From what Portia told me, Sookie has been living with Isabel as Bill's friend and he is not the father of her baby. I know that for a fact and it seems like Isabel has been careful not to reveal who the father is or to discuss the subject. So, a visit to her is out of the question if I want to keep Sookie where she is without her running to hide again.

Now that I am back to my hotel and I have time to analyze every bit of information that I gathered today; I think about the whole ordeal and it makes sense why she left so suddenly. I see her condition and knowing how women think, putting together two plus two I can see her reasons, I do not blame her. Actually I feel bad for her and I am mad with Eric. I wonder what he would have done if he had known that she was pregnant with his child. Would he have defied our father? Would he have married Sookie immediately before anybody found out? I guess I would never know the answers.

I love Eric and I want him to be happy. But I know how visceral he is and before he comes to London to find Sookie and fuck it up again, he needs to get his shit together. So, I am going to help my brother the best way I can to secure that when he comes for Sookie, it will be without any strings attached. I have to help him to break the engagement, the contract and any other string that hold him from having Sookie and his son with him. I am going to keep all this information from him for a little bit. I will need some help and I know exactly who can help me with my plan.

Oo00ooO Oo00ooO Oo00ooO

Sookie's POV

Mmmmm, the cold weather is nice. I love to feel the cold breeze in my face as I walk towards Harrods. I like to walk around and look through the windows of the fancy stores. I like to stop for a few moments and absorb the noise and the blast of energy that gives me seeing people moving fast through the streets of London. As I keep walking I come to a small park and there is a bench facing a large fountain covered in snow. It has been a while since I have stopped to look inside my mind and my heart. Maybe today is a good day to balance those accounts.

What has happened with my life? Where I am? Where I am going? What is out there for me and my baby? I can not live forever with Isabel. I can't hide forever from Eric and from what is killing me inside. Since that night, I closed myself to my own feelings. The pain of his betrayal helped me to ignore them and look forward. But up to this day I still have to try really hard to not think of him. I have to keep myself busy and focus my energy in my baby, thinking of a great future together without bringing his father in the big picture. I think of my son as fatherless. As if he was conceived in vitro or something like that. But deep inside, my heart still hurts for Eric. I have trained my mind to not to think of him, but sometimes, especially at night, I can't avoid to think or dream of him. I still cry. It still hurts. I still love him. I wonder what he doing. Did he marry Sophie Anne? Is he happy? Does he think of me? I hug myself thinking of him, of the time we spend together and my memories take me to that night and the days that followed. He never came to look for me. He never called. I guess the message couldn't have been clearer. He wanted me out of his life and I made it easy.

I am a proud woman, and I have to come to terms with the fact that he is not coming for me. I have to plan our future and work for it. I have saved a lot in the last months. As soon as my son is born and I am in condition to travel, I will go back to the States and look for a job. I should research this and find a nice city, far from the big cities and memories. Start from scratch and cut ties. Yes, that will be the best.

Oo00ooO Oo00ooO Oo00ooO

Eric's POV

I am sitting in the conference room listening to endless presentations and explanations of graphics, numbers and spreadsheets. I try to concentrate but I can't. My mind keeps wondering towards my heart's desire, my Sookie. I have not heard from Pam, Bill, Amelia or Mr. Mott about Sookie. Believe it or not, I have kept close tabs on Sookie's friends, especially Amelia, but she had not traveled anywhere, she has not received any visits from Sookie. I pay handsome money to the doorman to keep me informed and nothing so far.

Now Bill is back to London due his mother sickness. I feel bad for him and I can not imagine how hard must be to see your mother get sicker by the day and not be able to do anything. I keep in touch with Bill almost every day due business. I have to say that our friendship is not the same; I can feel his grudge against me because what I did to Sookie. I hope one day he will understand why I did it and how much I regret it.

There is not a moment of the day that I do not think of her. I have a photo of her in my desk and I stare at it all day long. Oh Sookie… where are you? If I could have the chance to see you… to tell you. My mind is always full with memories of our time and they are as vivid as if it was yesterday. My heart aches for her. The only thing to keep me going is the hope to find her and have a chance to tell her what happened and be able to redeem myself in her eyes.

I have struggled for 5 months to hold off the stupid marriage with Sophie Anne, keep her and my father at bay and try to find Sookie. I have done what I can to find her without anybody knowing I am looking for her. The last thing I need is my father or Sophie Anne knowing what I am doing and ruin any chances I may have of seeing Sookie again. I have to pretend to be cool and aloft, when in reality I am dying inside.

Suddenly the door of the conference rooms opens and I see my PA walking towards me in a hurried pace to whisper "Mr. Northman, I have your sister in the line for you, she said it is urgent." I tell her to have Pam call me on my cell phone and I excuse myself from the meeting. I turn on my cell phone and wait for Pam's call in the privacy of my office.

A couple of minutes later my cell phone rings "Pam?"

"Hi Eric, I have fantastic news for you."

"What is it?"

"I am coming to NY on holiday. Indira is coming with me!"

"Great! That is great! I can not wait to see you Pam!"

"I know brother. But I have something else to tell you."

"What?"

"I have a plan to get rid of Sophie Anne."

"I am listening."

"No, I can not explain it over the phone. I'd rather do it in person, it is complicated, but I will need your help of course."

"Anything you need. Name it and it is yours."

"Anything? Really?"

"Really. I would give my arm and my leg to get rid of her!"

"OK. Patience Eric. With a little bit of luck it will work."

"When are you coming?"

"In a week's time. Next Friday. I am counting on you to throw me a welcome party. Please make sure you invite Sophie Anne. I can not wait to see her!"

"Pam.. "

"Not now Eric, everything in time…"

"Ok. I'll see you soon. Let me know what do you need."

"I told you. A welcome party, let's say Saturday night? Your place? Make sure you invite everybody you know. It must be over the top, you know, just the way I like it."

"Considered done."

"Great. See you then."

"Bye Pam"

"Bye Eric."

What the fuck… I hope whatever Pam has planed works… God knows I been waiting long enough for a solution. Now I have to work. I have a party to organize. "Octavia, please come into my office, we have some urgent work to do."

As Octavia walked in, Eric went on and on blurting instructions of what he wanted and who she needed to send invitations for a party in his place the following Saturday.

Oo00ooO Oo00ooO Oo00ooO

Sophie Anne's POV

"Hello father"

"Hi Sophie Anne, how is my princess doing?"

"No so good. The dealings with the lawyers for the Bastion joint venture are stuck. There is no movement and no frame time. I am growing impatient every day".

"I know darling, me too. I need to move fast if I am to succeed with the appropriation."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

"Once we set up the association to acquire Bastion, we will provide the capital needed to have the bank finance the purchase. We know that even with my initial investment we still need more investors and Alexander is counting on me to bring them on board. What he is not expecting is that I will hold up those investors until he can not hold his front in the purchase, so I will acquire his share at a minimal price and as soon as that happens, my associates will bring the capital needed to complete the purchase and get the bank out of our way. Northman will be out and with a loss that of course will be my gain and I will be the major shareholder of the company."

"Can you just buy Bastion with your associates?"

"We did our inquiries and found out that Northman has an agreement in place that gave him the right of first refusal to buy. And he did not refuse it. So, as they say darling, if you can not fight against them, join them."

"Very smart father. But in the mean time I am still in New York doing nothing but waiting for the lawyers. Eric has not called or contacted me about the wedding and I am tired of looking for him."

"Don't fret my sweet. Eric will marry you. He knows what is best for his family."

"I am not sure about that."

"I am. If he refuses to marry you, he will pay dearly."

"Yes, but why there is not planning for the wedding?"

"One step at the time. Let the lawyers fix the gaps and then you will have your wedding. I promise you this."

As Sophie Anne was sitting in her breakfast room her maid came in "Miss LeClerq, a messenger delivered this for you."

"Let me see it."

Surprise, surprise. It is an invitation for a welcome party for Pamela Northman… mmmmm… I guess Eric may be coming to his senses and decided to give it a try. It doesn't matter, it is just a great opportunity to see him and maybe get close to him. In a party, anything can happen. I better start my morning so I can do some shopping for the party, I sure need to be at my very best.

Oo00ooO Oo00ooO Oo00ooO

Pam's POV

It is late and even though the flight was long, I do not feel tired. All I feel is the excitement of seeing Eric and planning what will be a sweet revenge on Sophie Anne. My girlfriend Indira came with me and I can not wait to introduce her to Eric. He will like her, I know it. I need to calm myself and tie my tongue about Sookie. I can not say anything until we have gotten rid of Sophie Anne.

As we land in New York, there is a car waiting for us to take us to Eric's place. The city is vibrant with lights and sounds. I love the big cities! "Pam? Are you tired sweetheart?"

"No darling, I am excited and I keep thinking of our plan."

"It will work. I know Sophie Anne. She will come for it."

"I hope so. I really hope so."

Suddenly my phone rang. It was Eric.

"Pam? Where are you?"

"We are in our way."

"Great. Then I will see you soon."

"Yes, bye."

After what it seemed a short time, we were in front of Eric's building. We rushed inside towards the elevators while the driver took care of our bags. The door of Eric's apartment was open, he knew we were on our way up to his apartment."

"Pam! It is great to see you."

" You too brother! God, you have lost weight! Eric, you need to take care of yourself!"

"Yeah, yeah. And who is this beauty?"

"Eric, this is my _off limits girlfriend_ Indira. Indira my brother Eric."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Eric. Pam has told me _everything_ about you."

"Oh boy, I guess now you know all my dirty secrets!"

"I do indeed!"

"Well ladies, please come in and take a seat. We have much to discuss."

As they sat in Eric's living room they went on to chat about the trip and their plan to get rid of Sophie Anne.

"Pam do you think it will work?"

"I am sure it will. She is too arrogant to allow something like that to be public. Her father would be extremely embarrassed of her perfect naughty daughter. She will accept your terms before being publicly repudiated".

Oo00ooO Oo00ooO Oo00ooO

Pam's POV

It is Saturday night and I am ready to play. Eric is almost ready to leave and hang out somewhere else for a little while. Indira and me will take care of the guests with the excuse that Eric had a business emergency to attend but he will come later.

As the party started, the place was becoming alive. There were people everywhere having a great time. The alcohol kept flowing and the music was inviting our guests to grind their bodies and loose themselves in the decadence of the ambience.

Around 11 p.m. Sophie Anne made her grand entrance. She looked good, I have to recognize it. She is very beautiful but so cunning. I gave Indira a nod and she went to fetch us our _special _drinks.

"Sophie Anne! Darling, it is so nice to see you!"

"Pam, how are you. It has been a long time."

"I know! And you do not have any reason to come and visit poor me anymore. Now that your fiancé is here, you have kept a short leash on him haven't you?"

"I have not seen much of Eric. You know he is not happy with our engagement."

"Oh rubbish! He is happy; he knows he is doing the right thing. Come over here so we can chat. We need to catch up."

Pam took Sophie Anne's hand and pulled her towards a secluded corner in the balcony. As Indira approached them with the drinks, Pam said, "Sophie Anne, do you remember Indira Bellefleur?"

"Of course. Hello Indira how are you doing?"

"Not as good as you Sophie Anne. You sure are a lucky girl. Eric is quite the catch."

"Sure he is."

"Ok darling stop fretting. You know that Eric is happy and so you should be."

"Pam stop the bullshit, you know how things are with Eric and me and how we came to be engaged."

"Oh Sophie Anne, if there is one thing you need to learn about Eric is that he doesn't like to be told what to do. He is happy with the agreement, but he will not show it because of his stupid male pride. That's all. I know him. You just need to ignore him and he will come around. You know like they say, treat them bad and they will be at your feet. Now, let's celebrate your engagement."

"For a happy marriage! Cheers!"

"Pam where is Eric?"

"Oh, he had a business emergency, but he will come later. In the mean time let's have some fun and let me introduce you to some of Eric friends."

Pam went on to introduce Sophie Anne to everybody as Eric's fiancée. Sophie Anne felt pride and confidence as she received many congratulations and saw the surprise on the faces of many of the guests. As time went by she felt more relaxed and kept drinking the champagne that Indira kept bringing to her. Pam left her for a few moments just to check with Indira how their plan was going.

"How much did you put in her drink?" Pam asked Indira quietly.

"Just a few drops, we do not want her completely drunk. Just tipsy enough to let herself go."

"Ok. Let's do the second part. Is Breandan ready?

"Yes, he is waiting for our signal."

"Ok, let's do it. Get the camera ready."

"Yes boss."

Soon, Pam looked across the room where a tall, blond and handsome guy was waiting for her signal. Pam nodded and he started to make his way towards Sophie Anne who was engaged in deep talk with another guest.

As he approached, Pam made her way towards Sophie Anne and introduced Breandan to her. "Sophie Anne, let me introduce you a dear friend of Eric, Breandan Brigant."

Sophie Anne turned to look at the handsome guy and said "It is always a pleasure to meet Eric's friends."

"The pleasure is mine." Breandan said with a very sensual tone.

As Breandan and Sophie Anne talked; Pam took Sophie Anne's drink and substituted for a fresh one. Then she drifted away from them and took with her the other guests; with the intention of leaving them alone. Now, everything was in Breandan's hands.

Pam and Indira kept a close eye on Sophie Anne and noticed how Breandan kept murmuring in her ear and how she would throw her head back, laughing at his comments. About half hour later, Breandan took Sophie Anne into the office and Indira stood by the door, making sure nobody would interrupt. Pam called Eric.

"Eric, hurry up! They are in the office!"

"I'm coming right up."

A few minutes later, Eric walked into his apartment and started to greet some of the guests. Eric went on to engage in a business conversation with a steel tycoon, Mycah Danilovich, and invited him into his office to avoid the noise. As Eric opened the door to his office, he was welcomed with the most glorious sight of Sophie Anne. She was naked straddling an also naked Breandan having wild sex.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Eric yelled.

Sophie Anne jumped of Breandan's lap and tried to cover herself. "Oh my God, Eric is not what you think." Before Eric could say anything else, Breandan jumped off the couch put his pants on and left the room saying out loud, "Call me!"

Sophie Anne was left standing alone struggling to put her clothing on under the amused eyes of Pam, Indira, and Mycah. "Get the fuck out of my house".

"Eric wait, I don't know how.."

"I don't care Sophie Anne, get the fuck out of my sight, I don't ever want to see you again and consider the farce of the engagement over. After this there is no way I would every marry you, you fucking whore!"

"No Eric, wait.. let me explain.."

"Get the fuck out!" But Sophie Anne would not move, so Eric did what he had always wanted to do, he took her by her arm, not caring if he was hurting her and in front of all his guests, he threw her out of the apartment. As soon as the door of his office was closed; Eric, Indira and Pam retrieved the video and watched the sex scene develop. A big smile spread on Eric's face with satisfaction, this time he would be the one paying a visit to Sophie Anne.

Oo00ooO Oo00ooO Oo00ooO

Sophie Anne's POV

As I arrive to Eric's place, I feel the excitement of seeing him again. Tonight I will do anything to keep him with me. I am sure there will be many women willing to throw themselves at him and I will make sure they know that he is taken.

I enter the room, I scanned looking for Eric and I hear "Sophie Anne! Darling, it is so nice to see you!" Trying to hide my distaste for her I graciously say, "Pam, how are you? It has been a long time."

Then she goes on saying how wonderful it is that we are engaged and how happy Eric is. Does she really think I am stupid? Of course I can see through her fake smile and her hypocrisy. "I have not seen much of Eric. You know he is not happy with our engagement."

She tries to distract me when she brings Indira along. I guess I will have to tolerate this sick pair of lesbians until I find Eric. Fucking Indira goes on and on saying how lucky I am to have Eric and I guess my face gave me away since Pam said to me, "Ok darling stop fretting. You know that Eric is happy and so you should be."

I tried to cut her bullshit but she won't give up in her roll of happy future sister in law and kept saying how happy Eric was being engaged to me. Then I thought it was the moment to ask where the fuck he was. "Pam where is Eric?" She claimed he had a business emergency, which made my blood boil. I know very well what that meant. My father has them all the time. Business emergency my ass, Eric must be fucking a whore someplace.

The Pam went on to introducing me to Eric's friends and I was happy for first time in a long time having the satisfaction of seeing the surprise in their faces. Since we never made a formal announcement of our coming marriage, this was as close as it gets. I bet by tomorrow morning it will be in every social gossip column!

As I started to chat with some of the guests, a very handsome guy came around and Pam introduced him as Breandan Brigant. He reminded me of Eric. Tall, blond, broad shoulders, the same complexion and blue eyes. For one second I thought they were related. I immediately noticed his interest in me because he held my hand against in his lips more than necessary and gave me a smoldering look. "It is always a pleasure to meet Eric's friends." I said.

"The pleasure is mine." He responded and I was a goner. He is hot and sexy and willing. God, I wish Eric would be like him. I wish Eric would look at me in the way Breandan is doing. I want to feel desired, and loved by Eric and no one else. As I try to keep circulating, Breandan took my arm and started to chat. I have to admit that he has a great game. His conversation was very entertaining and the drinks kept flowing. I started to feel very confortable with him and I warm up to his touch. I kept looking at those blue eyes that remained me so much of Eric and for one moment I thought he was him. I felt his warm breath in my ear as he ask me to go with him to a more secluded place so we could continue talking since our conversation kept escalating into something more intimate.

I try to pull away, but as I was feeling tipsy and as Breandan kept talking and touching me, I couldn't avoid to compare him with Eric and feel angry and rejected. I wanted revenge and to show him and myself that I was my own woman and I would have any man I wanted. And in that moment, I really wanted Breandan. He took me to the office and as we sat on the couch, he came close to me and started to tell me how beautiful I was and how much he wanted to kiss me. The funny part is that he never mentioned Eric. It was my mind that kept drifting to him. Before I realized it, we were kissing. Oh God, his lips were soft and he was a great kisser. I have been alone for so long, and I have been keeping myself for Eric. I just couldn't hold on anymore and I gave in to the temptation. I was not thinking, I was just feeling. Breandan's hands were everywhere, his mouth was busy sucking at my nipples and in a quick movement I felt him doing something under me. Then I felt him moving my thong to the side and I felt his glorious size stretching me as he held my hips and pushed me down on him. It felt so good! All I could hear were his moans and the noises we were making as our skins slap against each other.

Suddenly I hear somebody screaming and I turn my head towards the door. It took me two seconds to recognize him. Oh my God! It was Eric! He was yelling at me and I jumped off Breandan's lap trying to put on my clothes. I tried to speak and explain. Explain? Explain what? That I was horny and the guy was willing and I took his offer? That he was giving what Eric denied me?

What did come out of my mouth was, "Oh my God, Eric is not what you think." In that moment Breandan jumped off the couch put his pants on and left the room saying "Call me!" I didn't know what do. I was frozen. Eric just kept yelling, "Get the fuck out of my house". I tried to speak but there was so much noise and people around, all I hear was Eric calling me a whore. I tried to speak one more time but he took me by my arm and dragged me out of his apartment closing the door in my face.

I was numb. I started to walk slowly towards the elevator. I don't know how this happened. How things got out of control so fast. My mind was fussy and I before I started to cry and completely loose it, I had to get out of there. I made my way toward the elevator, and as soon as I reach the street, I took a taxi and went home. I knew things were about to get bad by the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the 4 months wait. We moved to another city, kids started school, and other life changes that took my time from writing but here we are with a new chapter! The story is almost finished, just need to fill in some blanks and tie loose ends… this is getting better soon!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from SVM. The characters belong to the talented writer Charlene Harris. I just like to play with them

_Previously in A Second Chance…_

"_I was numb. I started to walk slowly towards the elevator. I don't know how this happened. How thing got out of control so fast. My mind was fussy and I before I started to cry and completely loose it I had to get out of there. I made my way toward the elevator, and as soon as I reach the street, I took a taxi and went home. I knew things were about to get bad by the morning."_

Oo00ooO Oo00ooO Oo00ooO

The night was cold and still Sophie Anne did not feel the chill from the cold wind in her skin. She was standing in the terrace of her prime real state apartment staring at nothing. With the shock of what just happened, she was sober even when her body felt like numb, her mind was working at the speed of the light. She was conscious of what just happened and was trying to figure out how things got so fucked up. She started to analyze everything that happened during the few hours she stayed in the party. She was looking for anything that would tell her how it happened. Then she thought about the way Breandan was talking to her, touching her. He was restless in his effort to get her alone and she went for it. It had been her choice, no doubt; but there was something else. Pam and Indira had been just too friendly and the drinks… keep flowing… her drink was always full… and her stomach dropped. It was a set up. It was deliberated. But it did not matter; she knew that there were consequences that Eric would no doubt make her face. Eric will refuse to marry her now. He is going to make a big deal out of this and she had no way to deny it. There had been witnesses! And then she saw it, she saw everything playing in her head like a bad movie. It was a set up and Eric got what he wanted or at least that what he thinks.

Sophie Anne glanced to her Cartier wristwatch and went inside her apartment. Walked in her bedroom, locked the door and picked up the phone. A few minutes later she was in deep conversation with her father. Eric may have won this battle but no the war, no for a long shot.

Oo00ooO Oo00ooO Oo00ooO

As Eric closed the door in Sophie Anne's face he felt like a heavy weight was lifted off his chest. He felt happy for the first time in a long time. There were no words to thank Pam and Indira for what they did. The way they planned was brilliant. They put all the pieces in place and Sophie Anne went for them. She did all the dirty work, literally! He was going to enjoy his revenge in that bitch when he talk to her and force her to break the marriage contract.

In the mean time he needed to keep appearances. It will give him an advantage. If nobody knows what happened tonight Eric still have the chance to blackmail Sophie Anne with the video; since her reputation was somehow still intact. And God knows how much he would enjoy ruining her like that.

He was starting to smile, when Pam came from behind him and hug him. "I knew it would work." she said with satisfaction.

"Pam.. how could I ever thank you for.." Pam stopped him in his tracks when she spin him around, hold him by his arms and said, "Who said you couldn't? I help you in the first step of many. This was the easy part bother, the hard part is to come."

Eric looked at her and smiled. "You are right. This is just the beginning."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Pam asked him looking at him expectantly.

"Right now I am about to celebrate that you are here with me. After all this is a party, isn't it?" Eric said with a big smile in his face.

"Yes it is." Pam replied with a bigger smile.

"Come, let's take care of our guest. I need to kill some time before calling father as soon as everybody leaves."

A few hours later, Pam and Eric bid goodbye to their last guest. The door closed and Eric took a deep breath. He looked at Pam and she could sense that the time to call their father was here. "Are you going to call him now?" she asked him. Eric just nodded affirmatively.

"I will be in my room with Indira. Come after you are done."

Eric nodded again and went to his office closing the door behind him. His hearth was beating fast and his hands were tingling. He was nervous and excited. He knew that this conversation would be a fight but he was ready and willing to do anything to get ride of whatever obligations he acquired a few months back. Before he realized how stupid he was to think that Sookie would have stayed with him while he was putting up with the pretense of a marriage of convenience.

He sat behind his desk and with heavy fingers dialed his father private number. The tones of the phone dialing had an echo in his head and soon enough he heard "Hej min son."

"Father."

"How are you doing? Enjoying Pam's visit?"

"I am doing great and sure I am enjoying Pam's visit."

"Good."

"This is just a courtesy call to let you know that I am not marrying Sophie Anne."

"What did you say?"

"Do I really need to repeat it? I am not marrying her. I found the fine woman you choose for my future bride, naked having sex with a stranger in my own home during a party and the presence of my guests. I will not tolerate such a public embarrassment."

"I do not believe you. She knows better than that. She knows how much is at stake here!"

"Well I guess she didn't know better."

"You know that we need this marriage. How this happened?." After a few moments of tense silence, Alexander spoke with that familiar tone of authority. "You will ignore what happened tonight!"

With a growl and a total tone of defiance, Eric said "No."

"Listen to me Eric, if you don't marry her we can loose everything."

His father statement surprised Eric, and the fury he felt was uncontrollable. What it came out of his mouth next, came straight from the bottom of his hearth. "No. YOU listen to me. I have always done what has been asked of me following the stupid idea of family loyalty. No I ask you where is your loyalty father? Because I am sure as hell does not lies with us. You are asking me, your son, to ignore my pride as a man for a business deal that we don't need? Was not enough for you that I renounced to the love of my life in the name family loyalty? No, I guess not! Nothing I have done or achieve has been enough for you. So, I am done trying to measure up to your high standards."

"Please. Spare me the sentimental rampant! This is business! You were asked to do what it is your duty, protect and look after your family interests, as I have done!"

"And haven't I done that too? I had worked to protect what is ours. But you always ask for more. You are forcing me in a fucking marriage with a woman I can't stand! You blackmailed me with the family loyalty bullshit and now you are turning your back in the family values you force upon me!"

"Eric, stop this and…"

"Yes father. I am stopping this non-sense. I have come to a decision."

A long silence followed his statement and then after a holding his breath Eric blurted: "Keep your money, your job and if you want even your last name. I do not give a fuck about what happens next. I am done doing your bids. Consider this my formal resignation as CEO of Nortcomp."

"Are you out of your mind? You will not break…"

"I have already done it. I have broken my ties to you and everything else that kept me away from what I want and love. Don't call me, don't look for me. I am not your son."

Eric hanged up the phone and let his head fall back in the headrest of his chair. He closed his eyes trying to calm down. His mind was still reeling from the screaming and the fury he felt. The door of his office opened softly and he knew who it was. Pam came over and leaned against his desk, right next to him. She place her hand in his arm and said with a quiet voice " You made me proud tonight."

Eric opened his eyes to look at Pam and said "How so?"

"You stand up to him as I never thought you would. Now I think you may have a set as big as mine!"

"Oh Pam. You have no idea."

"So, what is next?"

Eric rubbed his face, leaned forward and placed his elbows on top if his desk holding his hands together supporting his forehead, "Now, I pay a visit to Sophie Anne. But first I need a nap and then a shower."

Pam took a deep breath and in the same quiet tone said "Eric, there is something I must tell you."

Eric lifted his head and look at Pam with an intrigued expression, "What?"

Holding his stare she said, "I know where Sookie is."

Eric's expression went from intrigued to surprise to mad in a matter of seconds. He got up from his chair, feeling dizzy and happy and furious at the same time. He towered Pam and came closed to her face, holder her by her forearms, squeezed them hard and said in a menacing voice "Where is she? You know where Sookie is and you did not tell me? What the fuck Pam! I have trust you with everything I have and you hold this from me? How could you?"

"How could I not? Look at the big picture Eric! If I told you where Sookie was you would have run to her and then what? What would you have said when she asked you if you were married? How could you show your face when you would still have ties to Sophie Anne? I made you a favor, you should be grateful!"

Eric just stared at Pam and let go her arms. She was right. Eric breathed deep and with a calm voice said "You are right. I am sorry. And yes, I am very grateful for everything you have done for me… and Sookie. Please, tell me where she is."

"She is in London."

"London? What the fuck!"

"Calm down. Sit and I tell you what I know."

"I went to London for business and Indira insisted I visited her cousin Arlene. I went and Sookie was there too. You know visiting."

Eric frowned and said, "How does Sookie know.."

Pam gave him an exasperated look saying, "Eric, she has been living with Isabel Compton in her state all this time."

"Motherfucker! That Compton motherfucker! I am going to kill him!"

"Calm down! We don't know how Sookie ended up living with Isabel. We don't know anything. For what is worth, I must say that Bill has been helping Sookie and according to what I heard, they are not an item."

"He lied to me! I asked him, I begged him Pam! I thought our friendship meant something to him. He knows I love her!"

"And he also knows what you did to her, even if he never knew what went behind the social scene. Tell me Eric, why you never told Bill what really happened?"

"The Bastion deal did not include his business interests. Beside, I know he was or is interested in Sookie, so I did not want him to know what was going on and give him an advantage."

"That's it? Really? You and Bill have been friend for many years. What changed?"

"I don't know. I guess we changed. We grew up. We grew apart a long time ago and we found each other together again here, and then Sookie came along. You know the rest. Enough of Bill, tell me about Sookie. How is she? Does she know you are my sister?"

"She looks good. She is beautiful. Just as you described her. When we were introduced I avoided mentioning my last name, so… no. She doesn't know I am your sister."

"Good. I have to hurry up. I have to pack a bag and get a flight to London tomorrow."

"Yes, but take care of your business here so you will free of anything that may keep you from taking back Sookie and your.."

Eric was pacing frantically around the room and did not notice Pam stopping at mid sentence. "Yes, I am going to visit Sophia Anne first thing this morning."

"Great, then I think you had enough excitement for one night. Got o bed and rest. I know you will not be able to sleep, so at least rest. Today will be another long and exiting day."

Eric just nodded and came closer to give Pam a big hug. "Thank you Pam."

"You are welcome. Go and rest."

"OK. See you later." Eric turned around and left the room.

Oo00ooO Oo00ooO Oo00ooO

Eric's POV

As I enter my room, I need to get a hold of the wall to support myself from falling. There is so much happening right now and I am trying to keep my thoughts in order and my head clear to deal with Sophie Ann, but the truth is that I can not do anything but to think of Sookie in London with Bill.

Finally I feel my legs give up on me and I felt to the floor. I am tired. I am stressed out and pissed and hurt. Sophie Ann, my father, Bill… Soookie.. all their names just float in my head and all I need is some rest to sort things out.

I breathe deep, and start to count. 1, 2, 3, 4…then I realize I have counted until 20. I open my eyes, I set my mind in a cold state, I need to prioritize and use my energy for the most important part, deal with Sophie Anne. I think of how I will manage visiting her and what I will say. I tell myself that I must control my temper and keep my cool surface before I let myself loose and I wind up strangling her with my bare hands. And the thought of murder bring two faces to my mind, my father and Bill. I am hurt about how thing went with my father. I am pissed at Bill and he better pray to God that I don't see him before Sookie because I will kill him!

Sookie… my Sookie… I wonder how she is doing.. in London. Just to think of her brings a big smile to my face. And I feel some peace to know I know where she is and that soon I will see her. And with her image in my mind I get up and feel energized. One thing at the time. And the next thing in my to do list is pack and shower.

Please leave me some feedback! I know it has taken me forever to write this but I am decided to finish it in a month. I need to know what you guys think! I love to read your reviews! THANKS!


End file.
